


"Fae"te Brought Us Here

by thisislegit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Body Horror, M/M, bilbo is just a regular guy, thorin is king of the fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin felt no sympathy for men. They were selfish, cruel, and were always eager to stab each other in the back. Not only that, but they had no qualms about destroying the homes and lands of the fae. Surely this man was no different? This strange man with his soft body, his rosey cheeks, his honey golden curls, and his eyes like the shiniest copper…</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>That would not do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a sciencey post about fairy rings on tumblr and got inspired to write this!

He’d been dancing for so long now. When did he get here? How did he get here? The questions growing in number until they faded as they always did. The music playing was so lovely, but he can’t help but feel like he’s heard it before. There are others with him. They don’t look human, but then they do and the panic that had started to seep in slips away as all things do. The grass is soft beneath his feet. There’s a warm feeling covering him from head to toe. He didn’t know how he’d been dancing for so long and not be sweating with exertion by now.

Even as he smiled the questions came back. This time with urgency. How did he get here? Is the dance over yet? He’s so tired. Why are his feet burning? What’s his name? His name! What is it!? Where did his name go? How could he not know his own name? The music still flowed, and he still danced. Even with a smile on his face he was still screaming inside. His name! Where did his name go? Will his name come back? Why are his feet burning?

 

It was rare that humans bothered with fairy rings. The legends behind their existence scaring many small children and instilling a fear in the minds of adults alike. So the fairy king, Thorin, was very surprised when this strange man tumbled into his as he was having a meeting with his company. It served him right for trespassing on such important matters.

Though the man was so strange. He’d never seen a reaction like this from the other humans. Even though he smiled and danced there were tear tracks always on his cheeks. At first Thorin thought that it may simply be because his shoes had long worn out and the soles of his feet bleed as he frolicked among his kin. However that changed and sometimes he would see that face contort in sorrow and grief before the music washed over him again.

Thorin felt no sympathy for men. They were selfish, cruel, and were always eager to stab each other in the back. Not only that, but they had no qualms about destroying the homes and lands of the fae. Surely this man was no different? This strange man with his soft body, his rosey cheeks, his honey golden curls, and his eyes like the shiniest copper…

Oh no.

That would not do.

“Nori,” the king said.

A fairy with large silver wings and star shaped hair flew to his side.

“Yes my king?”

“Release him back into the human world. Unharmed. I will deal with him from there.”

Nori had a smug look on his face as he said, “As you wish.”

 

Bilbo Baggins, upon his entry back into the human world, could do nothing but cry. The grass had grown tall and getting up to his knees he saw that his phone laid still broken several feet from the now vanished fairy ring. His bag was several more feet away laying infested with bugs that were likely settled into his bagged lunch.

His feet were still scabbed and aching and he winced as he stood up. First he limped to his phone grabbing it and not bothering to clean the mud from it as he put it into his pocket. Next he limped to his bag nearly puking at the sight inside, but carried it out of the field anyway. He managed to locate a trashcan and dumped the bag inside. There was no salvaging what was left inside. He didn’t have bus money, and he looked a right mess, so he made the long trek home on dirtied bloodied feet and couldn’t wait to lay down and forget everything.

He nearly collapsed several times on the journey, but he managed to make it to his large home. Pulling the key from under the fake rock, he unlocked the door, and went inside. His answering machine beeped impatiently, but he went to the bathroom ignoring it. Stripping himself of his clothes he sat in the bathtub and turned on the water watching it fill.

His hair was matted with dirt and grass sticking to his face and flattened against his head. His clothes had been soaked through with sweat and more dirt, and his body looked nearly brown after taking his clothes off. When the tub was filled he turned off the water and scrubbed himself with his bar of soap.

The water was much too dark by the time he finished cleaning himself, so the idea of soaking in the hot bath was too disgusting. Bilbo let the water drain and walked through the house, towel draped over his shoulders, and pressed the button on the answering machine.

You have 4 messages.

First Message.

_“Bilbo! Where are you? The manager is pissed for you not showing up. Call me and tell me what’s going on okay?” came Drogo’s voice._

Second Message.

_“Bilbo, you haven’t come by in a while, and the flowers your ordered are starting to wilt. Please call back as soon as you can,” said Mr.Gamgee’s voice._

Third Message.

 _“Congratulations! You’ve won-“_ click.

Delete Message?

Message deleted.

Third Message.

_“Bilbo, you’re probably really busy, but I wanted to let you know Primula said yes! We’re getting married! We don’t have a date yet, but as soon as we do I’ll send an invitation. Hope you’re having fun where ever you are. Call us when you get back.”_

End of Messages.

They didn’t even look for him. They didn’t even notice he was gone. Well, surely it couldn’t have been that long. Especially if they didn’t notice he was gone, it couldn’t have been more than a week. He breathed a sigh of relief at the thought and went upstairs to his bedroom. He saw his laptop sitting in his bed as he left it and turned it on. When the log in screen came up he blinked and rubbed his eyes.

That couldn’t be right.

That _could not_ be the right date.

Bilbo, with the towel still over his shoulders, ran back downstairs and went into his kitchen. The date couldn’t be right. Opening the fridge he let out a shout and slammed the door closed. The food in there had gone green and rotted through the trays they were held on. The stench had managed to slip into the air and he covered his nose and mouth to keep from vomiting.

It was true.

He’d been gone for six months, **and no one even noticed**.

At that moment he made a decision. Going upstairs to his room he wrote out a very long letter. He then got dressed into some very nice clothes. He was at least going to look somewhat presentable. As he walked towards the attic doorway he made a stop in the bathroom to look at himself.

Placing his hands on his cheeks he looked pained at his reflection.

He could do this.

There was nothing holding him here anyway. Since being gone for so long his job wouldn’t take him back. The relatives that he had were all very distant, the kindest one being Drogo, and he would be much too occupied with his own life now. Everyone else he knew were just acquaintances. After running a hand through his curls one last time he turned and screamed falling onto the cold tiles.

There was a man in his bathroom.

There was a tall, very naked man standing in his bathroom.

And he had wings! Long, wide, sapphire wings that nearly covered the walls.

Maybe he was already dead.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the man’s voice rumbled.

Bilbo was at a loss for words and only sputtered crawling backwards to squish himself against the wall.

“Answer me!”

“If you’re here to kill me make it quick!”

Thorin looked shocked at the human’s words and before he could speak the man continued talking.

“I-It’s not like you would get caught. I mean, apparently I’ve been gone for half a year and no one has noticed anyway. Pretty sure I could be gone for another 2 years before anyone would even think to come to the house. Your prints would be long gone by then, so there wouldn’t, couldn’t be much of an investigation afterwords. I- j-just don’t wreck the place. I mean take whatever you want, but leave the place somewhat intact. I wrote that I’d give it away, and I wouldn’t want them having to pay to make repairs or anything.”

“Stop talking.”

The small man did as he was told and curled in on himself.

“What is your name?”

“Bilbo Baggins.”

“Do you have kin?”

“They are more like strangers. My connection to them only by blood.”

“Stand Bilbo Baggins.”

He did stand, on very shakey legs, and he listened as the winged man spoke in his authoritative voice.

“On Durin’s day you broke into our fairy ring, and disturbed a meeting between the surrounding kingdoms of the fae. Your punishment, as is the punishment of all humans who enter in our rings, was to die. Time passes differently between our realms, and though it was only a week for us, 6 months passed in the human realm. After your return to the human realm, for the last 6 of your hours today you have not eaten one thing.”

“Since you’ve abstained from human nourishment for 6 hours in relation to your 6 month passage in the realm of the fae you have prevented yourself from fading into dust upon the first bite. You are much more intelligent than I thought you to be.”

“Wh-wha?”

“Therefore we shall return to realm of the fae, and reside in my kingdom where we shall be wed, and you shall become my consort.”

Bilbo did what he could with the sudden influx of information and the overwhelming stress of the day and promptly fainted on the spot.

 

When he awoke he practically moaned from the feeling of being in a warm bed with soft blankets covering him. Rolling over on his side, with his eyes firmly shut, he pulled a stray pillow close to his chest. What a horrid dream he had! Strange naked men with wings and bleeding feet be damned. The first thing he was going to do when his alarm went off was to find a good lay. Maybe he could call Drogo and convince him to get their manager off his back for the day?

“You’re awake? Good. You’re feet have healed up nicely,” said a deep voice from his bedside.

Opening his eyes he saw the strange man from his bathroom lying beside him. He blinked. Then he reached up and rubbed his eyes with the butt of his palms. Bilbo, clinging tightly to the pillow then managed to sit up in the bed and look around at the brightly lit room.

Glancing from the corner of his eye he saw the man had sit up with him, the wings laying against his back, but not hindering his movement.

It wasn’t a dream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I haven't felt this influenced to write a fanfic since my first assasin's verse story. I'm thinking about continuing it, but if I do then I'll likely end up finishing this before my "Hard at Falling" story and I'm not sure if people would be okay with that... So uh, if enough people want me to continue this story please comment or kudos and I'll put a pause on my Assassin's verse sequel to continue this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 comments and soooo many kudos! honestly had i not had such good feedback i wouldve ended up continuing this anyway since i thought of a good chapter when i woke up today but thank you all so much for the encouragement! youre all wonderful <3333
> 
> warning for blood in this chapter

Looking down on himself Bilbo realized he was very naked in this bed. His cheeks grew warm and he began scooting to the other side of the bed, but the strange man only followed him as he tried to edge away. Seeing his efforts for some kind of privacy becoming useless he gave up and pressed his back against the headboard with the pillow still against his chest. The blanket stayed up covering his hips and he was happy for that small reprieve.

“Are you hungry?”

Bilbo wasn’t sure how to reply to that, but his stomach growled very loudly at the statement. He buried his face in the pillow, the want to disappear again growing very strong. He jumped when he felt a hand in his hair. His turned his head so that the large hand laid heavy on his cheek. He didn’t notice how, handsome the other man was.

His hair was very long, almost to his waist, and the darkest black he’d ever seen. He felt like if he ran his hand through it he’d like not be able to pull it out of the void. Looking closer he noticed there were a few streaks of gray in it. What threw him off was the facial hair. He didn’t even think fairies could grow facial hair, but the man’s was well kept and cut close to his face. It took Bilbo a moment to realize something else.

“Excuse me, but um, I do not know your name.”

“You would wish to know my name so soon?”

“Um…yes?”

The man looked down his face pensive before looking up to say, “Well, I suppose it better for you to know now before the chance of you fading increases. Get on your hands and knees.”

“Wh-what?”

“I will not repeat myself.”

He couldn’t mean…? No he couldn’t mean to do _that_ right? Bilbo sat stock still trying to figure out if he should make a run for it do as he was told. The other man growing impatient took him by the waist and flipped him over. Bilbo was about to struggle until a long thin knife was placed within his sight. It was slightly curved at the tip and had strange writing engraved in the flat of the blade.

“Do not move, do not struggle, and it should not hurt,” the man said pulling the knife out of his sight.

Bilbo laid there gripping the sheets, the muscles of his back and arms tight with anxiety. He felt the cold press of the flat of the blade laying over a shoulder blade. He didn’t think he could tense up any more, but suddenly he found himself wound tighter than a ball of rubber bands.

The first cut was a little nick just below the top of his right shoulder. The action was repeated on his left shoulder. Warm trickles of liquid ran a few inches down his shoulders. Another two nicks of the blade were repeated at the middle of his back on each side. Maybe he was right. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

When the blade pressed in too deep where the first nick began he began thrashing. He didn’t scramble very far away when there was a heavy hand pressing him into the sheets. A weight settled on his hips pressing him firmly in the bed as the blade dragged down his back to nick at his waist. He was gasping for breath at the pain, knuckles gone white from how hard he was gripping the sheets.

The blood flowed freely now staining the cream white sheets and Bilbo cried out when the man did the same long deep cut on the other side of his back. He heard a small clink as the blade was set aside and the weight on his back was removed. He was pulled up by the back of his neck into a sitting position and tensed and whimpered whenever he moved.

Tears and snot were smeared on his face and his legs trembled under him. He could feel the warm trickles of blood slide down his back in rivulets. Gentle hands cradled his face and wiped his face clean with a wet cloth, but the tears still flowed freely down his cheeks.

He sat there on the bed, his body shaking as he heard the man tut about the room. A sharp intake of breath went from his lips as a warm cloth was being wiped along his back. He hissed when a cold thick paste was being pressed over the cuts. They felt more like gashes than cuts, and he was forced to lift his arms every time the bandages were wrapped around his front.

“My name is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. I have not met someone so eager to marry before. I thought you would want to know each other better before you had my name. I suppose we can handle those details after we are wed.”

This is dream. This has to be some sick twisted dream, because there is no way possible this is happening to him right now.

“Your wings should sprout in a few days, and shall be fully grown by the end of the month. Then our ceremony will be held under the great sycamore in Erebor’s capital. My sister will be in charge of planning, but I’m sure she would love your help.”

The pain on his back felt just as real as the hands running through his hair. As Thorin talked Bilbo looked around the room from where he sat. The room was bathed in oak browns, dark blues, and cream whites. There were bookshelves and photographs lining the walls. He saw several different types of dressers, and a rack holding many sharp and blunt weapons. There were 3 round top doors, and Bilbo took note of them as well as the locations of the circle windows.

Thorin was still talking, but Bilbo had stopped listening as he planned his escape. Whether or not his life was shit there was no way he was staying in such an unknown place.

A resound knocking disturbed his thoughts and Thorin’s speech.

“Come in.”

A woman, just as tall as Thorin, with shorter hair but no less dark, walked into the room. Her wings were a light crystal blue unlike the dark sapphire of Thorin’s wings. She was very busty and like all of them, very naked. Bilbo blushed and looked away keeping his thoughts to himself.

“So this is him? The one that has caught the attention of my stoic brother,” she said walking over to them.

When Bilbo didn’t look at her immediately she grabbed him by his chin forcing him to make eye contact.

“He’s rather plain for your tastes,” she said tilting her head.

“You would do well to watch your tongue dear sister.”

Bilbo said nothing even when she let him go and sat there quietly as the two siblings bickered at each other. Who was he kidding? He had no idea where he was or how he even got here. Even if he was in the fairy world or whatever Thorin was calling it he had no idea how to get out. Apparently he hadn’t even gotten out by himself the first time! There wasn’t any point in trying anymore.

His eyelids began to droop, and he didn’t notice the tips of his fingers starting to fade. He was pulled out of his reverie when he felt soft lips pressing hard against his own. Large hands cradled his face and he half-heartedly gave the other man a shove against his shoulder.

Thorin pulled away still cradling his face and said, “Do not fade away. You must be present at least until your wings have fully grown or else you shall vanish into nothing.”

“I don’t even know what’s happening,” he whispered.

“You didn’t explain anything to him did you,” she said crossing her arms.

“Of course I have!”

“If that’s the case then he shall easily be able to tell me which room he is in. Can you tell me that?” she asked Bilbo.

He shook his head not knowing the answer.

“Do you know who Thorin is? I mean you know his name, but do you know _who_ he is?”

Bilbo shook his head again.

“What about where you are, or why you’re here, or even what the significance of the knife ceremony was?”

“Knife ceremony?” he asked rubbing at the bandages over his chest.

“See! He knows nothing. You aren’t even married yet and you have failed in giving him any explanation. At this rate he shall fade before the week is out.”

The siblings began arguing again. Bilbo felt he had more questions than answers at the moment. What did they mean by he would fade? Knife ceremony? Wings would sprout from his back and grow? Who was Thorin supposed to be? He began growing frustrated and it didn’t help that the siblings arguing had grown louder making his head ache as much as his back did.

At that moment, something clicked in the back of his mind.

“Can someone please just tell me what’s going on!?”

Thorin and his sister both stopped yelling to look at him curiously. That was the most vocal Bilbo had been since his appearance in their realm.

“Since my brother failed to explain, I shall happily inform you…uh. Your name?”

“Bilbo.”

“Bilbo! Yes. Well my brother here is King of Erebor. It is one of the few kingdoms within the realm of the fae. We are fairies. When you stepped into your fairy ring you were pulled into our world, and normally when humans step into our world they are killed. However you managed to catch my brother’s eye and since after entering our realm it’s impossible to live a human life again, has decided that you two should be wed.”

“I don’t get any say in whether or not I want to married do I?”

“What do you mean? You went through the knife ceremony. That was your consent.”

“I did not even know what was going on, all I asked for was his name!”

Thorin’s sister placed her hands on her hips and huffed, “Of course you humans do not know the significance of a name. Names hold power. Once you’ve learned the name of our king you’ve submitted to him.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense.”

“It is our customs. I shall do what I can to teach you of them, but not now. Now I must plan a wedding, and honestly Thorin you could not have waited until after Thandruil has left?”

“I do not care for the sensibilities of elves,” he grumbled.

She rolled her eyes before saying, “By the way, I am Dis. Since you’ve already committed the knife ceremony with Thorin you need not worry about accidentally getting married off to anyone else.”

“Would it be too much to explain the knife ceremony?”

Dis smiled and continued, “The knife ceremony is usually done for those of other species being brought into our line. It’s not often that a human is subjected to it, but it does happen once or twice every thousand years or so. Anyway, how it works is that we take a blade forged with the words of the race’s language. In this case the blade used was engraved with a fairy proverb. Deep lines are drawn in the back of the other race so their wings may sprout from the wounds and grow. The wounds slowly heal as the wings grow to their proper size. After that happens you will become a fairy like us.”

Bilbo didn’t respond quickly. Actually he didn’t respond at all. The silence grew heavy in the room until he slowly, very slowly, laid down on the bed. He took a deep breath and let it out slow enough to relax some of his tense muscles.

“Bilbo?” Thorin prodded.

“Is it all right if I sleep for a while longer?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since i have no inspiration to continue what i started with "Hard At Falling" the chapter update on that story will be slow where as the chapter updates on this one will be fast
> 
> no idea what im doing for a plot for this, but lets see how it goes
> 
> yeah!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has history lessons!  
> also cameos with Bombur and Oin  
>  tw: eye excretions

Unfortunately Bilbo couldn’t sleep the day away as he wanted. Thorin felt it was time to wake him up so he could give him a proper tour, and perhaps grab a bite to eat. Whatever paste the other man had put on his back worked, and Bilbo didn’t feel any pain as he walked around. Thorin pointed to different doors, paintings, and statues, telling him a brief history or explaining where they went.

At first Bilbo was intrigued, a new culture to explore, and a new place to discover sounded exciting. Then Bilbo turned rather pensive. Was he really just going to do nothing and blindly accept what was happening to him? He had nothing waiting for him back at home, but something Thorin said that morning had stuck with him. Gathering a bit of courage he stopped Thorin’s talking to ask him a question.

“Thorin.”

“Hm?”

“You and Dis were talking about fading earlier. What is it? Fading I mean.”

Thorin gave him a concerned look before saying, “A long time ago, when new beings were being created and brought into their worlds, King Durin I or Durin the Deathless as he was sometimes called, set his eyes on a beautiful maiden. She was an elf, one of the youngest of their race. However, she would not wed Durin, for she wanted to be free among nature. Fairies are often looked down upon by the elves for what Durin did next. He tricked the fair maiden into marriage by disguising himself as another, and he had her ask him his name. Once he answered her question and revealed himself it was custom for them to be wed. When their marriage was done she began to fade over time, her love of the earth taking her away piece by piece. With her last breath she cursed the line of Durin that if any of his descendants marry someone against their will, the betrothed was given the option to fade between the knife ceremony and the wedding itself.”

“Where do you go when you fade?”

“Why are you so interested in this topic? Do you mean to fade as quickly as possible,” he snapped.

“I’m only curious…”

Thorin sighed as he said, “We do not know where the faded go. The elves refuse to tell us, but we believe that they are reborn with no memories of their old lives. However it is more likely they simply become a part of the earth itself as the elf maiden did.”

Bilbo stopped walking and fiddled with his hands as he thought about it. Fading was beginning to sound really nice. He shouldn’t think things like that should he? Then again back at his home before Thorin appeared he was very much thinking of fading in a different way. Would this way be painless? Was this the out he was looking for? No, it’s too selfish to think of it like that.

Bilbo found his face cradled in large hands as he had earlier several times that day.

“You have that look in your eyes again. Never have I seen such pain and sorrow flow from eyes so beautiful. You, Bilbo Baggins, have such bright love in your heart. I have only glimpsed it, once, when you danced in the fairy ring for the first time. If you are thinking of fading, please, please, just give me a chance to wipe away the hurt you’ve been hiding inside. I would not see you gone from this world.”

Thorin pressed their foreheads together and Bilbo closed his eyes taking a shaky breath. He’s never had anyone look at him with such intensity before. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to try? Living here that is.

“Would it be all right for us eat soon?”

When Bilbo opened his eyes he felt something drop in his chest. Thorin had a small smile on his face. The man did look very nice when he smiled. Okay, he would definitely give this thing a shot. Hopefully it wouldn’t blow up in his face.

As they were entering the kitchen Bilbo immediately covered his eyes. Fairies of different sizes and sexes were running back and forth through the kitchen cooking and cleaning and helping each other out. It didn’t help that they were all naked. Who cooks naked?! Don’t get him wrong, Bilbo tried it once, but it wasn’t that fun spilling hot food on his legs.

“Why do you cover your eyes?” Thorin asked placing an arm over his shoulders.

“It may be common practice to you, but humans do not run around in the nude.”

“In the nude? Bilbo, what are you talking about?”

Bilbo took his hands off of his eyes and looked around, his face turning a deep shade of red as he noticed that yes, everyone was still in fact very much naked.

“Don’t tell me that you cannot see everyone’s, well, everything!”

“Cannot see-oh. Oh. I may have forgotten about that,” he said scratching his beard.

“Forgotten about what?”

“One moment. Bombur,” he called.

A very heavy set man with bright red hair and a brighter braided beard walked over. His wings were not tall, but they were very wide, and they were a dark jade with strange diamond shapes adorning them in odd patterns. Bilbo tried not to stare, but it was proving to be very difficult.

“Yes my king?” the man asked.

“Have food brought to my chambers.”

“Of course my king,” he said bowing low and returning to several pots sitting on a stove.

Bilbo was led by Thorin to out a different door, and thankfully the hall was empty.

“Is there something that I’m supposed to be seeing that I’m not?” Bilbo asked.

“Not exactly. So far you have been seeing exactly as you should be seeing, but now that things are different there are things that need to be seen that are not.”

“You’ve lost me again.”

“I’m afraid another history lesson is in order, if you do not mind?”

“If it’ll make me less confused I’m willing to hear it.”

“Well, this was also very long ago, but it was not nearly as long ago as Durin I’s reign. There was once a period in time where the realm of the fae and the human realm were not hidden from one another. Humans respected our lands, and in turn we helped them fortify their lands. However, something odd was happening to them. Had a human seen a fairy more than once in their lifetime their eyesight would slowly diminish each time they spotted us. After seeing a fairy for 20 or so times they would become completely blind, and if even more than that their eyes would degenerate. After doing some research we discovered that the materials our clothes were made of had too much magic embedded into them. It was literally burning their eyes out.”

“Therefore we started placing a filter over their sight to keep this from happening. After laying this filter over their eyes for so many generations, humans became born with it. There was always a handful of humans where the filter was not as strong, but around the 1200s they worked around it by wearing glass spectacles.”

“You’re telling me humans invented glasses because seeing fairies with clothes on burned their eyes?”

“Yes.”

“All right, well how is this filter removed?”

They stopped in front of a square green door and Thorin opened it to usher him inside the room. There were several long tables sitting in different spots of the wide circular room. Looking to his left he saw many tall drawers and cabinets, and on the counters were books and odd looking tools. To his right he saw more of the same, but there were also cleaning supplies, and many jars holding everything from leaves to liquids.

This was a doctor’s office.

“Oin.”

An older looking man with dark grey hair, and a darker grey beard came out holding a golden horn to his ear came out from behind one of the book cases. Bilbo closed his eyes resolutely trying to focus on other things. Naked. He had seen too many naked people for his comfort that day. Bearded too! Fairies didn’t have beards in folklore. Gnomes did yes, so did dwarves, and maybe the odd troll or two, but fairies were supposed to be virtually hairless. Maybe humans sexualized things more than he thought.

“I need you to remove the filter from my intended’s eyes.”

“You need me to douse the flies? What does that even mean?”

“I need you to remove the filter from Bilbo’s eyes!”

“Bilbo? Who’s Bilbo?”

“My intended!” he said pushing Bilbo to stand in front of him.

“Oh, well that’s no problem then. Why didn’t you say that earlier,” the older man snapped.

Thorin rolled his eyes, and watched as Bilbo was led to sit in a low chair. Oin filled a small pot with water and set it on a burner. Bilbo watched as the man worked, keeping his eyes from the waist up, watching him grab jars and bottles pouring thick liquids and crushing leaves to put into the boiling water. When he was done he grabbed a dropper and stuck it into the potion filling it to the top.

“What is he going to do that?” Bilbo asked.

“I am not sure to be honest. I’ve not been privy to see a human in this situation,” Thorin said.

Oin walked back over to them with the dropper and placed a hand under Bilbo’s chin having him tilt his head back.

“Please tell me he’s not going to pour it on my eyes,” he started to breathe quickly.

“Oin! What are you doing?!”

“You told me to remove the filter, that’s what I am doing.”

“Are doctors not supposed to explain the process before putting a patient through it?” Thorin asked as he watched small tufts of steam from the end of the dropper.

Oin rolled his eyes as he said, “This is called ulùkhud hadhidh. I am going to administer it into his nasal cavity, and it’s supposed to stay in there for three minutes to remove the filter. After that, he’ll need something to eat, and it should expel itself from his bowels within the next couple hours.”

Bilbo felt a little relieved that it wasn’t going on his eyes, but how was he supposed to keep it in his nose for three minutes? It was strange re-gyuh! Oh god that is disgusting. His arms trembled at the feeling of the slimy thick paste going up his nose. He could even feel some of it running down to the back of this throat. He was going to puke.

When the dropper was removed Bilbo did what he could to calm his breathing. His hands were clenched to the sides of his seat, and he felt Thorin running a hand through his hair. What threw him off was that his right eye began to itch. Okay, three minutes, he could do this. He had failed to notice Oin filling the dropper up a second time.

It wasn’t until the dropper was pushing the paste in his other nostril that Bilbo had to literally stop himself from puking. His right eye was itching rather furiously now, but the itching of his left eye could be temporarily ignored. Just three minutes. Three minutes of this and he could eat, and push this event as far to the back of his mind as possible.

His eyes were burning now. Was that supposed to be happening? He didn’t realize he said it out loud until he felt a firm press of lips against his sweaty forehead. Three minutes became a very long time, and he wasn’t sure how much more he could cry until the burning stopped altogether.

Bilbo’s head was tilted forward and a wet cloth was brought to his face. When the fabric was pulled away he grimaced at the odd purple substance that was on it. That came from his eyes?! He wasn’t so sure if he could eat after all. He felt Thorin press another kiss to the top of his head, and was he always this affectionate?

“Are you all right my ghivashel?”

“Define all right.”

Thorin winced at the harshness of his tone, but helped him stand. Bilbo took in the fact that everyone, including himself, were no longer naked. The clothes he wore were ornate, and were soft greens and purple fabrics. He didn’t feel like relishing in the fact of his much less voyeuristic eyesight as he was slowly lead back to Thorin’s chambers.

The food ended up being delicious!

The diarrhea from the medicine was another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so originally I had the removal of the filter process be something Thorin had to do by himself, and it involved a special instrument that would rip the filter from his eyes putting Bilbo in a lot of pain, but me being a pussy shit and feeling like Bilbo had gone through enough (for now) changed it to this instead.
> 
> also took some major liberties using the khuzdul dictionary and combined the words for clearity and appearance to call the potion clarity of appearance
> 
> ghivashel= treasure of all treasures  
> ulùkhud hadhidh = clarity of appearance


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bofur is in this one because I love him and his silly hat.

The next day, well if you could even call it that seeing as how he couldn’t tell from inside Thorin’s chambers, Bilbo found himself seated across said man’s lap. He blushed keeping his hands on Thorin’s shoulders so that the bandages could be changed easily.

“As much as I wish I could keep you company for the rest of the month like this, I’m afraid that I have some duties to attend to this afternoon. I will not be back until dinner,” he said softly.

“What do I do while you’re gone?”

“Would you like company?”

Bilbo shrugged. Honestly he wouldn’t mind if he had company just as much as he wouldn’t mind sleeping for the rest of the day. He found the urge to sleep coming more frequently as of late, and he wondered if that was normal going through this process. In fact he made sure to ask just as Thorin finished his wrappings.

“You say you have the urge to sleep often?”

“Yes is that, well, out of the ordinary? I just kind of figured it was normal considering nothing else around here is.”

“Well, that would be normal for fairies who are experiencing grim times. I believe your species calls it the depression.”

Bilbo scoffed and laid his head against the other’s shoulder.

“I’m not depressed,” he muttered.

“Bilbo, this is serious.”

When the other man didn’t reply Thorin sighed and pushed a few stray strands of hair behind his ear. This would not do. This wouldn’t do at all. What sort of life could this small human have gone through to bring him so low?

“I will leave you in the company of my young nephews today. Their names are Fili and Kili, and I’m sure they would love to show you around some more. Is that all right?”

Bilbo nodded and squeaked when Thorin pulled him close against his chest. The man pressed a kiss into the soft curls of hair before just resting his face there. Bilbo felt hot air billow out feeling that Thorin had sighed before releasing him.

When Thorin left a while later Bilbo decided to explore the room. However, he only ended up busying himself with the books. Most were in a completely different language with rune scripts, but he found a few picture books and preoccupied himself with those.

He failed to hear the faint knocking on the main door. He also failed to hear the padding of footsteps until there were shadows stretched over him darkening the pages. When he looked up there were two boys peering down on him. One was blonde with tall wings that pointed sharply and were colored a sea green. The other was brunette with long wispy wings that were a bright shimmery cerulean. Well at least these two looked like fairies with the blonde’s long well-kept hair and the brunette’s messily kept locks.

“Are you Mister Boggins?” asked the brunette.

“It’s Baggins, and yes I am. Why?”

The two looked at each other and grinned widely before turning their gaze back to Bilbo.

“Fili,” said the blonde.

“Kili,” said the brunette.

“At your service,” they chimed.

Bilbo stood and nodded at them. They did look a lot like Thorin now that he noticed it. Taking his nod as consent, Fili and Kili lead him out of the chambers and down one of the many unexplored halls in the kingdom talking to him amicably about his circumstances.

“What made you walk into a fairy ring anyway? Have a death wish?” asked Kili.

“I didn’t walk into a fairy ring. No one in my neighborhood would see a fairy ring and think ‘Oh well that looks like a lovely place to have a picnic.”

“What happened then?” asked Fili.

“Bored teenagers happened. Fairies aren’t the only ones who can be cruel to others for fun. They saw me and assumed from how small I was that I wouldn’t put up much of a fight against the 4 of them. They were right. Next thing I know I’m being tossed into a field and I assume that I landed in your fairy ring.”

“You did! It was hilarious actually. You should’ve seen the look on uncle’s face, Kili said snickering.

“But after a few days he became smitten with you. Just like that. ‘amad had never seen him in such a rush to leave before!” said Fili.

“‘Amad? Who’s that?”

“Hm? Oh, ‘amad means mother in our language. You’ve met her though, Lady Dis.”

“Dis? Oh! Yes, she’s very…uh.”

“Yeah, that’s our mum. She usually leaves a very different type of impression on people,” said Kili.

As they continued talking Bilbo heard a soft trilling flow through the air. He turned his head looking behind him with a confused glance before facing forward again. The further they got down the hall the louder the trilling grew until it turned into soft fluttery music.

Bilbo was so interested in it he didn’t notice himself walking away from the brothers to get closer to the music. Fili and Kili looked at each other quickly before chasing after the smaller man. All three of them came upon a large square door, and Bilbo not wanting to be deterred for a moment longer opened it.

Sitting inside was a man with long purple wings that had odd circles and curved lines designed in the membranes. A funny hat sat upon his head and under that hat stuck out two long braids. He was playing a clarinet, and smiling around the mouth of it with his eyes closed. He was wearing a dark grey tunic and loose fitting pants. He was actually rather handsome.

When the song was finished he opened his eyes and smiled at the group.

“Sorry, was I disturbin’ anything?” he asked.

“Nope, but what’re you doing here Bofur?” asked Kili.

“I’m takin’ a break is all. Toy Shoppe doesn’t open up officially til tomorrow. What about you two and your friend there?”

“This is Bilbo Baggins. He’s new here,” said Fili.

Bofur got up and walked over to the troupe holding his hand out as he said, “Well it’s nice to meet you Mister Baggins. You don’t mind me asking though, where are yer wings lad?”

Bilbo shook his hand and felt the corners of his lips tug up.

“They haven’t sprouted yet. Bilbo used to be a human,” explained Kili.

“Is that so? Well, can’t wait to see ‘em then,” Bofur said.

Bilbo’s hand was released, and not knowing what to do with them so they hung limpy at his sides. It turns out Bofur was a very fun companion to have. He had all sorts of stories and jokes to tell that made Bilbo clutch his sides from how hard he laughed. Fili decided they might as well settle there for the day and asked a servant to bring them food when possible.

“Now Bombur won’t like that one bit. You know how he prefers everyone to be in the dining hall so he can serve people better,” said Bofur as he wiped the reed of his clarinet.

“You know Bombur?” asked Bilbo.

“Of course I do, he’s my brother.”

“Oh! Well I can see some of the family resemblance now that I look closer,” Bilbo said with a small smile.

Bofur chuckled thanking him. His eyes were filled with mirth as he looked at Bilbo causing the other man to blush and smile himself. The brothers shared a glance, and Fili nodded at Kili.

“So Bilbo and Uncle are supposed to be marrying at the end of the month,” said Fili nonchalantly.

It was if a bubble popped and the shine in Bofur’s eyes vanished.

He paused looking at his instrument before giving them a weak smile as he said, “Well I’m sure to get an invitation right?”

“Yeah! The whole kingdom’s invited, but since your brother’s the cook you guys get front row seats,” said Kili bouncing in his seat.

The conversation flowed back into a steady stream. The three of them talking about adventures and stories as Bilbo listened offering a comment here and there. When the food arrived they were all a little surprised at how much the human could put away, but then Kili felt it was a competition and Fili had to fight him for some of the dishes. Bofur laughed at their antics and Bilbo grew a little irritated when they knocked over one of the pints of juice.

“All right you two! Knock it off this instant!” he yelled.

The brothers froze with Fili seated ontop of Kili who was struggling to shove him off. They looked at the glaring man and decided it would be better for them to settle this later.

“You can be pretty scary Uncle Bilbo,” said Kili taking his seat.

Bilbo blushed at the endearment before stuffing his mouth with another sweet cake.

“Have I ever told you two the story of The Anchored Miner?”

“Nope,” said Fili.

“Tell us,” said Kili.

“All right. Get comfortable then because it’s a bit of a long tale,” Bofur said as he adjusted the pillows in his seat.

The others followed suit. The three of them gathered in a sparse circle sitting on large pillows and cushions stacked to support their backs as they leaned back. Bofur pulled a pipe from the satchel sitting on his hip and filled it with strange dark leaves. Bilbo watched as he light them and took a big puff before exhaling the smoke in wisps and rings.

“Years ago there was a dwarf named Gule. He lived in a wide field, and on that field was a wide creaky house made of old planks of oak and dirty straw. Now Gule was a retired carpenter, and he had no wife nor child to speak for his life. None of the surroundin’ people knew what kept ‘im going day after day livin’ as he did. He would wake up, bathe, eat porridge that was stuffed with onions for breakfast, toiled at the crops in his yard, read the paper, ate cold slices for lunch, napped, finished the night with hard boiled eggs on toast for dinner, and then slept to repeat the process the next day.”

“This was his routine for 3 years after his retirement until one day a young dwarf approached his home holdin’ a covered jar between his greasy palms. He set the jar on the man’s door step and fled after knocking thrice on the old wood. Now, when this knock occurred, Gule was in the middle of reading his paper as per usual. To say he was shocked when he opened the door and saw no one there would be a vast understatement of how he felt. He was enraged at the pranks of youngsters and chanced lookin’ down to see the covered jar sitting at his doorstep.”

There was a pause as Bofur took another long inhale of his pipe, but this time when the smoke escape his lips it formed wispy images of a short hairy man stamping his feet at a doorstep with a covered jar sitting on a welcome mat. The brothers giggled at the floating picture and Bilbo smiled becoming fascinated with the image.

“Gule picked up the jar and brought it into his house not knowin’ the trouble it would bring him. When he took the covering off he found inside the jar a very huffy fairy. This fairy’s name was Miyur. She was lovelier than the brightest of calla lilies, her wings were bright pink, and looked softer than tulip petals. He was smitten the moment he laid eyes on her, but she wasn’t to be taken lightly. She used her charms to trick the dwarf into releasing her under the promise that she would bless his lands with gold. Now everyone knows the one thing a dwarf can’t resist is riches, so Gule released the small fairy. Miyur lead Gule out to the side of his home and sprinkled some of her table salt over a spot of hard soil a few feet from one of the creaky walls. She told him that this is where he was to dig, and when he got deep enough gold would emerge in hunks bigger than his bathtub!”

“Miyur even promised to return once he discovered the gold so that she could build his house from what he found. Gule bid her farewell and set to work. He mined for weeks and weeks, and his neighbors began talk of him goin’ mad speakin’ of gold in such barren lands. During one of his excavations his house crumbled in on itself since its base had been demolished in the mining. Gule didn’t stop diggin’ though, his heart set on the gold that Miyur had promised ‘im.”

Bofur released another puff of smoke. This time the wisps turning into an image of a giggling fairy and the hairy man from before digging under his home. Fili guffawed when the house crumbled and Bilbo nudged Kili away as his laughter brought him to the floor.

“Weeks of minin’ turned into months, and Gule was beginning to grow impatient with his work. Sometimes skippin’ meals and tending to his crops in order to dig. Then, out of the blue, as he was pulling an old piece of wood out of the soil an object conked him hard on the head. He rubbed his head, since his skull was harder than an anchor and looked down to see the fairy Miyur trapped in yet another bottle. He picked it up and released her freely, but before she could fly off he asked why he wasn’t findin any gold. Now Miyur realized that it wasn’t Gule who had trapped her the first time, but it was instead a bunch of snot-nosed brats.”

“She told him the truth, that there was no gold and that Gule was a fool to fall for her tricks. At first the dwarf nearly strangled her, but he broke down with weariness first. Miyur didn’t pity the dwarf, but she certainly wanted to get back at the children who trapped her, so she decided to help Gule. She brought him to one of the hidden burrows in the forest and nursed him back to health. When he awoke after the fifth day, she said she would give him something irreplaceable if he would punish the children who wronged ‘er. Gule didn’t believe her at first, but since he was still entranced by her beauty he did as he was asked.”

Bofur let out a few small puffs of smoke. They formed an image of a small burrow with the hairy man flailing his arms exasperatedly as the fairy floated above him with her hands on her hips. He smiled at the image and sighed wistfully before continuing on.

“The next day Gule went around town bragging of his gold to any and all who would hear. The dwarflings who had trapped the fairy were in earshot and they all plotted to steal the gold for themselves. When they went to Gule’s land of course, they were very surprised by what they found. There wasn’t a nugget in sight, but instead a large hungry lookin wolf with his tail reared up. The wolf chased them back to town ripping their clothes to shreds. When they went to the saloon they were butt-naked and the wolf had vanished. Feelin’ embarrassed they didn’t leave their homes for several months.”

“Gule feeling he had done his job went back to Miyur to get what she promised him. It turns out that the irreplaceable item she promised was her hand. They were wed at the end of the second full moon, and that is the story of The Anchored Miner, or also known as my great grandfather.”

“That was a lovely story Bofur,” said Bilbo.

“Indeed it was,” said Thorin’s voice from the doorway.

“Uncle!” said the brothers.

“My king,” Bofur said bowing low.

Thorin walked over to them and gestured at Bilbo so that he would stand.

“It is late. You should all return to your quarters. Fili, Kili, your mother is waiting for you. I hope you two haven’t been pulling your tricks again,” he said raising an eyebrow.

Kili looked everywhere but at his uncle as Fili gave him a nervous smile before grabbing his brother’s arm as they fled. Bofur was still bowed low and Thorin nodded at him leading Bilbo out. When Bofur stood up and Bilbo looked back so their eyes met he gave the other a small smile which was returned. When Bilbo looked away however his eyes drifted to Thorin who was glaring at the toymaker. Bofur looked away and Thorin turned away as well.

Rubbing at the back of his neck the toy maker sat back onto the cushions. He needed to watch himself around Bilbo now. Didn’t want to send the wrong message and get into trouble.

When Bilbo and Thorin returned to their quarters there was a bounce in the smaller man’s step. Thorin pressed a kiss against his hair and kept his hand on the small of his back the whole way there.

Honestly Bilbo was just happy to have made a new friend in such a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No there will not be a love triangle. I hate those. Honestly what Bofur feels for Bilbo is a fleeting crush, which are quick to smother. Thorin's jealousy will get him in trouble though, you can bet on that.  
> After all people have gone to war for less.
> 
> Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this chapter is shorter than my other ones, but it was pretty forced.  
> hopefully the next one will be better, but i know it'll be longer.

“What’s your favourite colour?”

Thorin looked up from the scrolls on his desk and turned just slightly enough to look at Bilbo.

“My favourite colour?”

“Yes,” he confirmed.

“I don’t have one,” he said as he grabbed a pen and began jotting down something.

Bilbo had been asking him all sorts of random questions this morning, and when Thorin answered them the other man responded with his own answers to the questions. From this he learned that Bilbo’s favourite food was grilled salmon with arugula salad, he didn’t know how to swim, his favourite flower was the lily of the nile, and listened to his little stories about his childhood adventures at his old home.

“You have to have one, everyone does.”

“If that’s the case what is yours?”

Bilbo opened his mouth to respond and then shut it quickly. Placing a hand against his cheek his brows furrowed in thought. What was his favourite colour? He heard a deep voice chuckle and looked up to see Thorin’s full attention on him. The man really was very handsome when he smiled, he thought feeling his cheek warm under his palm.

“Sapphire,” he blurted out.

“Sapphire?”

“Yes, blue is a, hm, rather nice colour.”

“So it is, but may I ask why such a specific shade of blue has been placed on your colour pedestal so to speak?” he asked the corner of his lips tugging up into a smug smile.

Bilbo was blushing from his ears to his neck as he said, “Tell me your favourite colour first.”

There was a pause before he said, “Brown.”

“Brown? Really? That’s a bit plain isn’t it?”

“Many would think so, but that’s because it has become overshadowed by vibrant colours,” Thorin said as he rolled up one of the longer scrolls.

“What do you mean?”

“Ah, well I would explain, but it seems as if it’s your turn to answer one of my questions. Please go on about why sapphire is your favourite,” he said the smug smile on his lips becoming very prominent.

Bilbo spotted a paper free area on Thorin’s desk so he pulled himself up to sit there before the king could set anything else down.

“Well, I guess for starters blue has always been a favourite of mine. My mother’s eyes were blue, and they seemed to always sparkle when she looked at me. I-hm… When I was 5, one of the first things I remember seeing was the ocean. It was so large and it seemed to go on forever. My mother told me that I took buckets and buckets of the water and dumped it on the beach because I said I wanted to walk to China and the water was in the way. She told me that the ocean was too big to fit on one beach, and that we’d have to travel to every beach in the world to dump the water, but in the end there would still be too much of it,” a fond smile sat on his lips as he paused.

“A storm hit ruining our beach adventure and the waters grew very strong. I thought it was angry at me for taking its water away so I tried putting it back but the sand had already gone dry. My mom grabbed me before I got too far from the shore, and we waited in the hotel room until the storm passed. When I looked outside again it was as if the storm never happened. I soon developed the idea that the ocean was a person who had feelings. For the next few years whenever I visited the ocean I gave it flowers and it seemed to keep the storms away so I thought I was making it happy.”

“The wonder wore off when I finished my elementary years. The ocean was always that same deep blue though whenever I went to see it, almost like it was welcoming me back.”

Thorin had placed a hand on his knee, his thumb rubbing over the fabric in small circles. Bilbo placed a hand over his shirt where the bandages lied on his chest as he felt a small throbbing on the planes of his back. Probably just aches from the wounds again.

“All right, your turn. Why brown?”

“As I said earlier brown is often overlooked because of its supposed plainness, but the colour is actually very intricate. The soil of the earth, and the trees the earth provide us with appear in many shades and designs of brown swirling and colliding together to make new patterns and pictures we’ve never seen.”

He rubbed his hand along his desk and Bilbo didn’t have to look closely to see the lines and curves that the wood possessed.

“From sandy tans to alder and mahogany the soils and trees of this earth bring unquestionable beauty with their growth… Much food is often brown when they’re finished being prepared as well. The roasted skin on a cut of pork and the flaky crust of sweet tarts would be tasteless and undercooked, but we know that when they’re brown the process is finished. It is of-“

Bilbo gasped and clenched his sides at the sharp pain running down his back. Thorin was out of his seat in a moment and placed a hand upon Bilbo’s cheek.

“Where is the pain, what does it feel like on a 1 to 10 scale, and describe the feeling as best as you can,” he said managing to tug Bilbo’s shirt off of his torso.

“Back, 7, and sharp sharp needles stabbing,” he gasped for air clinging to Thorin as he was lifted from his perch on the desk and brought over to the bed to be laid on his stomach.

He felt as the bandages on his back were tugged and clenched at the sheets as they were cut away. Thorin ran his fingers alongside the long angry looking gashes and looked closely as a small glow emitted from the center of each.

“Normally the sprouting occurs when one is asleep. It’s rare for someone to experience it in the day,” he said rubbing his hands along Bilbo’s sides soothingly.

“Oh well so glad to be special,” he snapped.

His hands gripped the sheets and his shoulders were hunched as he tried to endure the pain going from stabbing to feeling like his skin was being seared off. His screaming was being muffled into the sheets as Thorin held him in place as he watched the glowing spread along the entirety of the scars before bundling itself up and curling out of the gashes in two small oblong circles.

Bilbo was gasping against the sheets, his hair stuck to his face with sweat as he tried to calm his breathing. Thorin lifted his head and put a glass of water to his lips. An action that the smaller man was very grateful for. Bilbo was allowed to lay back down and he dozed off to the soothing motion of Thorin’s hands on his back.

* * *

 

His eyes snapped open and he jolted from the bed looking around the room. It was then he noticed that it was dark, so he squinted as he tried to make of where he was. Feeling the warm blankets around him he knew he must still be in bed. Why was it night?

“Thorin?”

When he didn’t receive an answer he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be worried or if he was exaggerating the situation. Leaning back against the pillows he pulled the blanket up to his chest and closed his eyes counting down from ten. This was the first time Thorin didn’t leave him any word of where he had gone, and on top of that he couldn’t see anything! He jumped when he felt warm hands caressing his face, and when he felt familiar lips grace his cheek Bilbo opened his eyes.

“I am sorry for my absence. You slept well through the day my ghivashel.”

“What are you talking about? I’ve been here for several days and it’s always daytime.”

“The lighting in the kingdom works with the natural light outside. Sometimes the workers get the shafts a little mixed up,” he said rubbing their noses together.

Thorin lifted his hand and a small spark shot out before the flames of the fireplace were lit illuminating the room.

“Would you like to see your wings?”

“After all the trouble they put me through I don’t see why I’d avoid looking at them.”

As Thorin helped him out of bed, the king’s large hands felt warm against his waist, and he looked around as he heard a small buzzing noise. What was that? He shuddered at the small tufts of wind that brushed against his back, but ignored it in favor of getting close to the full body mirror.

After Thorin held up another mirror behind him he noticed how small the wings were. They were barely the size of his hands and they were shaped like bees wings with two pinkie sized wings at the bottom. Not only that, but instead of some bright vibrant color they were translucent.

“Are they supposed to be see through when they sprout?”

“I have not seen the likes of it before. Usually even clear wings have colors in them. Designs and patterns that flow along the membranes and create pictures when in use. However, this is only how they look at the moment. By the time they have grown to full size they will look completely different.”

He had put the other mirror down by now and stood behind Bilbo wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his head. The small buzzing sound returned and Thorin smiled as he watched Bilbo look around for the source of the noise.

“Did a fly get in here?”

No, my âzyungel. Those are your wings. They seem very responsive around me.”

Bilbo wiggled out of Thorin’s arms and turned to his side to look at his still wings. When Thorin grazed a hand along his cheek the wings flapped quickly creating the buzzing sound he had heard. He blushed from the tips of his ears and huffed as Thorin let out a small laugh.

After another moment Thorin asked, “Is it all right if I finish answering your question now?”

“What question?”

“Colours, Bilbo.”

“Oh! Yes, please do.”

Thorin nodded once and then said, “It is of life that the colour brown represents. Its beginnings and its end. A truly beautiful colour, no matter the shade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that usually people pair couples up as Fire and Water, but i think Bilbo and Thorin are more like the earth and the ocean, working together to exist and helping build each other etc. yeah


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I'm on Spring break this week and it was very difficult writing something this long with me being away from my laptop so often.

Dis had retrieved him the next morning saying she needed help with some of the wedding plans. At first Thorin objected to the idea seeing as how Bilbo’s wings had just sprouted, but Dis wouldn’t be swayed. Unfortunately neither would Thorin, and Bilbo spoke up again saying that he would like to see the progress she’s making and to stretch his wings for a bit. After a long silence, Thorin sighed and let them be. Dis, not one to miss an opportunity, dragged Bilbo out of the room and to who knows where.

“So Master Baggins, I hope my brother isn’t smothering you.”

“Oh, just Bilbo please, and I don’t think so. I mean, he’s very affectionate, but in a nice way,” Bilbo’s wings fluttered at the thoughts of soft caresses and strong hands.

Dis let out a small laugh before saying, “Nice to know you’re just as smitten with him as he is with you.”

“Yes…so where are we going?”

“The ballroom, and then to the kitchens. We have to figure out how the space is going to be arranged, and settle the menu for the reception party.”

“I don’t think I’ve been to the ballroom yet.”

“I would think not. It’s my brother’s least favourite place in the castle.”

They approached a tall set of double doors that were engraved with the image of two fairies locked in battle. Dis pushed the doors open and Bilbo’s eyes widened at the sight. The room was gigantic. The walls were lined with smaller balconies that were decorated with intricate fabrics and threads. At the very back wall sat the largest balcony, likely for royalty to sit. Several stages set along their own consecutive walls and flowers decorated the empty places where candle holders and portraits did not.

“It’s beautiful.”

“You think this is lovely? Just wait until after I get my hands on it. Then it’ll really take your breath away, but for now tell me what colours do you like?”

“Well, I very much like blue.”

“Oh is that so?”

Dis had a sly smile on her face as she nudged Bilbo with her elbow. Bilbo’s cheeks reddened and he resolutely tried to ignore her.

“I also like green, and violet. Those don’t really go together do they?”

“Well I’m sure if we get the right shades of each we can make it work. Now, did you have any specific flowers in mind? I was thinking agrimony, baby’s breath, convolvulus, callas, and lilies. You know, good base colours that have neutral tones, but give the room a very soft flare.”

“All of those sound lovely Lady Dis.”

“Just Dis. Since we’re going to be siblings soon there’s no need for formalities.”

“All right.”

“You know you’re very easy to work with. I remember the last wedding I had to organize, I was arguing with the couple for weeks on every single detail.”

“I’m sure it turned out well in the end. A happy couple walking down the aisle and all that.”

“…yes I suppose it would’ve been.”

“Dis?”

“We can talk more about the ballroom later. For now let’s go to the kitchens. I’m sure Bombur’s whipped up a menu that’ll blow us away.”

Dis held out her arm and Bilbo linked his arm with her’s at the elbow as they exited the cold ballroom. As they walked down the halls Dis pointed at different portraits and pictures that hung on the walls explaining the meanings behind them and even which of their relatives requested the pictures be done. By the time they entered the kitchens Bilbo felt he knew how to navigate the halls a little better.

“Bombur! Are you in?”

Several of the cooks floating around gave her quick glances until the same red-haired fairy from yesterday came bounding over to them.

“Lady Dis,” he said with a quick bow.

“Hello Sir Bombur. Do you have a menu prepared for the wedding?”

“Hmm yes. I don’t have it written down, but I’ve got several ideas for the first several courses if you’d like to hear them?”

“Bilbo and I would love to hear them.”

Bilbo nodded and gave the cook a small smile.

“Very good then. For starters I have Pissaladières, Cheddar Gougères, Brandade de Morue au Gratin, and a Leek and Potato Soup.”

“Will there be a cake?” Bilbo asked.

“Of course! Did you have a particular flavor in mind?”

“Oh, well, I’m rather fond of chocolate.”

“Chocolate? You don’t want any other flavors?” Dis asked.

“I wouldn’t want to make it complicated…”

“Please. There’s nothing that Bombur can’t handle. Isn’t that right?”

“I would like to think so Lady Dis.”

Bilbo scratched his chin before saying, “Well perhaps an 8 tier cake with 4 tiers being the main point while two tiers lay along each side. The center could be chocolate with a dark ganache between the layers. On the left could be a lemon cake with lemon custard and on the right just a simple white cake with cream cheese.”

Dis and Bombur both looked at him with wide eyes. As the silence went on Bilbo’s cheeks turned a light pink and his wings began flapping very quickly.

“Wow.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea Master Baggins.”

“Oh, please, just Bilbo. I truly appreciate all the work you’re putting into this Mister Bombur.”

“Mister?! Oh I like him Lady Dis. Very polite.”

“Indeed he is. Well it seems like everything on your end is progressing well. Perhaps we could take a few of the pear tarts to go?”

As they left the kitchens, their arms full of mini tarts, Dis asked him an odd question.

“Bilbo?”

“Hm?”

“Are you happy here? I know you’ve only been around for a few days, but you look like you’ve been progressing.”

Bilbo finished chewing the tart in his mouth and swallowed before he said, “Honestly, I don’t know. I would like to think I’m coming to like this place with it’s history and all sorts of new things that I haven’t gotten to experience yet. Then again I also wonder if maybe I’m just distracting myself. What if, when I’ve learned all there is to know about this place and the world I’m in that, I’ll go back to feeling how I did before?”

“You’re all so kind to me. I believe I’ve made a new friend, and you’re even going out of your way to accommodate me. That and Thorin is so…sweet. I wouldn’t want him to be trapped in some somber marriage with me. What if I’m wasting my time here? What if…”

Bilbo had stopped walking now. The few tarts he held seemed heavier than before and Dis was looking at him with something strange sparkling in her eyes.

“What about you?”

“What about me?” he asked.

“This whole little rant of yours was about how everyone else would feel.”

“So?”

“So? Is that all you’ve to say. So. Really?”

Bilbo sighed and resolutely looked at the floor.

“Bilbo Baggins! You look at me this instant!”

Bilbo’s head snapped up as he looked at her angry gaze.

“We do **not** live for other people. You don’t go into a relationship where one person gives you their all and you return the gesture to them by only giving bits and pieces of yourself that you deem suitable. That isn’t kindness. That isn’t love. It’s appeasement. When you live your whole life appeasing people they leave thinking they know you when in truth you are nothing but a stranger. When you live this way and people claim to know you is where rage grows and the bridges that you have built crumble into nothingness. You have to realize that when night comes and you’re left alone with your thoughts, it is you who matters most to yourself. You are the one who picks up the pieces, and you are responsible for your own happiness.”

“Yes, friends are nice. Family is nice if you’re born into a kind one. The bonds we forge and break are important, do not doubt that. However, you also mustn’t doubt yourself. If you are not happy then you have to take the first step to get to that goal. Do you understand?”

Bilbo could feel the tears running down his cheeks in large, fat drops, and just as he let out the first sob he was already being crushed into a hug. The tarts he was holding laid long forgotten on the ground as he clung to her dress. They staid like that until the tears stopped falling and Bilbo rubbed at his eyes, wiping away any stray tears.

“Come now, let’s get you back to Thorin.”

After Dis dropped him off within the royal rooms, Bilbo was very determined to take a bath. When was the last time he had a proper bath? 3 days? 4? For some reason he wasn’t very good at keeping up with time here. When he entered the bathroom he immediately covered his eyes and tried to turn around to walk out at the same time, but only managed to run into the door frame. Thorin was next to him in a moment helping him from where he was sprawled on the ground.

Bilbo was trying to get a hand hold on something that wasn’t naked skin. Sure he had seen Thorin naked before, but then he wasn’t really _looking_. He was blushing from the tips of his ears to the collar of his neck, and his wings were flapping very quickly, again creating the obnoxious buzzing sound.

“Are you all right?”

“Fine. Wonderful. I’ll wait til you’re done then,” he said trying to turn towards the door.

“Nonsense. Will you not join me in the bath?”

“Thorin, I-hm…”

Thorin released the hold on his arms as he asked, “You do not find me appealing?”

“No! I mean yes, wait. I’m trying to say is that you’re very appealing. Too appealing. I haven’t done anything that wasn’t by myself in a while and just um, well. This is very embarrassing may I just go to the bedroom and wait until you’re done. Okay, good b-“his stomach grumbled very loudly at that moment.

“You haven’t eaten yet? I figured Dis would’ve fed you while going over the wedding plans.”

“We did eat! I mean, nothing big. We had some of those pear tarts that Mister Bombur made. Ooohh,” he groaned as his stomach gurgled.

“Do you know what he puts into them?”

“Well, there are the regular pears and sugars that go into it.”

“Anything else? Anything different?”

Thorin placed a hand against his chin in thought before he said, “Well he also has bragged about using nut flour for his tarts instead of wheat. He says it gives them a thicker crust.”

“That is fine to know.”

Thorin soon found himself being pushed out of the bathroom, and he heard the lock click in place after the door was shut. For a moment he was confused as to why he was dripping wet and naked _outside_ of the bathroom, but after hearing the groans and sounds that came from inside, he thought it best to dry off and get dressed accordingly.

After an hour of waiting, Bilbo emerged from the bathroom looking exhausted, and wrapped in one of the fluffy robes that hung inside. He shuffled over to the bed, and after crawling under the blankets, tossed the robe onto the floor. Thorin sat with his back against the piles of pillows on top of the blanket going over a very long scroll.

“May I ask what was it that set it off?”

“I can’t eat nuts.”

“I’ll be sure to let Bombur know…will you be all right?”

Bilbo snorted at the comment, but he didn’t mind so much when Thorin pressed a soft kiss against his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably will update this regularly when I get back to school on the 23rd, but I have to start sewing a bunch of things as well as build a fake metal arm, and that isn't even the worst of what I have to do.
> 
> uuuggghhh so busy. ill try to update this as soon as I can. (id promise porn in the next chapter, but im not very good at it yet, and it takes me twice as long to write it.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so so so so so sooo sorry this is so short!  
> it seems like the chapters are getting shorter, but I haven't had any BAM ideas in a while.  
> maybe you guys could give me some ideas in the comments over what to write next for this story? that'd be great!
> 
> fairies are fucking weird okay.

Thorin woke up to small firm hands shaking his shoulder impatiently. When he opened his eyes, he took in the fact that his husband looked very panicked. He then proceeded to prop his head a little higher on the pillows to let his betrothed know that his attention was grabbed.

“Where are my bollocks?”

“You’re what?”

“My bollocks! I went to the bathroom and down there is a-! Thorin! What else is there about this transformation that you didn’t tell me?!”

Thorin, now wide awake, pushing himself up onto his forearms and said, “If you can explain to me what your bollocks are then I’ll let you know.”

Bilbo sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before saying, “When human boys are born, they are blessed with a penis and a SACK UNDER IT NOW YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO IT AND WHY ITS REPLACED WITH A-with a..nnnnn!”

Thorin blinked a few times trying to gather his thoughts before the dots connected in his head.

“Ah! You mean you finally have your quim.”

“My what?!”

“Fairies are very virile creatures. Sex is something that is shared with many other fae, so the gift of childbirth is treated the same way. Unlike humans, dwarves, and several other species of fae, we do not differentiate between spousal duties. In simpler terms, it’s natural for us to have both reproductive organs like flowers do. Only we can’t impregnate ourselves for obvious reasons.”

“….”

“Bilbo?”

“You’re telling me that I can become pregnant.”

“Only with penis to vaginal penetrative sex it is very likely. There’s no guarantee either way.”

“And why didn’t you think this was important for me to know?!”

“Well nothing important is being replaced, and it’s a painless process. Actually we should take you to Oin today to make sure everything is in order-“

“Absolutely not.”

Thorin ran his hands through his hair attempting to flatten it as he said, “Why not?”

“I don’t want him to look at anything down there thank you very much.”

“All right. I suppose I could do it myself, but I only have a basis knowledge of-“

“No.”

“…what?”

Bilbo was now sitting against the pillows with his knees pulled up to his chest. Thorin placed a hand on his knee, but he flinched away until he retracted his hand.

“Is there something wrong with…”Thorin glanced down before looking back at his eyes.

“Nothing except for the fact that I have one! Thorin, I don’t want anyone looking at it. I just-this is-“

“It’s overwhelming.”

Bilbo nodded and rested his forehead against his knees. Thorin sat up fully now and slowly wrapped his arms around his smaller form.

“Would it help if you saw mine first?”

“What?”

Bilbo lifted his head as Thorin’s arms went slack around his torso.

“I said would it make you more comfortable if you saw mine first?”

“I-well-isn’t that private?”

“Bilbo, we are to be wed at the end of the month. It’s nothing that you will not see sooner or later. Now would you like to see it?”

Bilbo gave him a very hesitant nod, and Thorin released him fully. Reaching down he sat back and removed his sleep pants. Setting them aside, he pulled his legs up and spread them. As he did this Bilbo’s face grew redder and redder until he saw Thorin move his limp cock out of the way.

Yeah, there it was.

Right there.

Just like Thorin said.

It’s…

Wow, okay.

That’s certainly different.

It doesn’t look any different than the ones he’s seen though.

“Could I, touch it? I mean- Sorry, that was really forward, and very rude and I mean I’ve seen them before. Not like this of course, but when I was younger it was somewhat common, not that I slept around or anything I just had a few long term relationships although they didn’t really work out, and now that I think about it the sight wasn’t really that common, but looking back on it it seemed to be at the time and-“

“Bilbo.”

Bilbo stopped rambling. Thorin was still looking at him and Bilbo wasn’t entirely sure where to put his hands as he fumbled with them so he settled them onto his knees and looked down at the sheets.

“You may touch it.”

Bilbo rearranged himself so that he sat on his legs, and as he reached forward there was a brisk knock on the door.

Thorin leaned back on his palms and turned to say, “Come i-!”

Bilbo’s hand was over his mouth and the other was placed on a bare shoulder to keep him propped up.

“Don’t tell them to come in!” he whispered harshly.

Thorin reached up and removed his hand, but didn’t let go of it as he asked, “Why not?”

“Because we aren’t decent.”

“We aren’t?”

“No, we aren’t. Thorin, you’re naked and I only have on sleep pants and I was about to-“ Bilbo quickly shut his mouth.

It seemed that his face was going to stay very red today.

Thorin’s eyes darkened before he tugged Bilbo so that the smaller man clumsily sprawled between his legs and against his chest. The knocking on the door came a bit more insistently, but Bilbo was more concerned about whether or not to move his free hand off of Thorin’s bare shoulder.

“I suppose I have to agree,” he said with half-lidded eyes.

“Your majesty! Are you in?” came a voice from the other side of the door.

“I cannot be bothered right now. Return at another hour!”

“Of course your majesty,” said the voice.

The sound of footsteps faded quickly. There was a moment where they both just breathed, eyes locked with each other until Bilbo felt a light brush of lips over his own. He didn’t even noticed he had closed his eyes. A light sigh escaped before a more firm kiss was pressed against his lips. Thorin squeezed his hand.

Very Gently.

Bilbo squeezed back.

Just a little to affirm.

Strong arms were quickly wrapped around his waist pushing their chests together as they kissed languidly. Bilbo could feel the tip of Thorin’s tongue dart out just to tease the seam between his lips before pulling back. He kept his small hands on wide shoulders trying to give back as good as he got. When he dragged his bottom lip between his teeth, Thorin growled deep in his throat and his hips stuttered making Bilbo yelp and release the abused flesh.

Thorin took the opportunity to dart his tongue quickly in and out of his mouth as he slowly grinded their hips together. Bilbo moaned, reaching up to tangle his fingers in dark thick locks of hair as his mouth was plundered by a fat eager tongue.Bilbo pulled away after a minute to catch his breath, but couldn’t really do that because Thorin decided to start trailing his lips and rather large nose along his cheek, and across his jaw, and then down his neck. The grinding of their hips were still slow, but Bilbo tried to speed it up as he felt Thorin sucking hard on a small patch of skin above his collar bone.

“Thorin,” he gasped.

Thorin hummed, and pulled away to lick at the slowly purpling mark, feeling Bilbo shudder in his grasp.

“Thorin stop.”

Thorin froze.

His grip on Bilbo’s waist slackened as he pulled away with a questioning look on his face.

“Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?”

“No! No. You did not hurt me. I just…I can’t do this right now,” he said trying to set his eyes on something that wasn’t luxurious naked skin.

Thorin paused before he said, “All right. I shall respect your decision…However, you have to promise that when you feel comfortable enough, that you’ll tell me what’s wrong. All right?”

“…okay.”

Thorin placed a hand under his chin, giving him another soft peck on the lips. Bilbo noticed, when he opened his eyes that is, that he was smiling again. So for the first time since he got there, he found he could return the small smile to such a strange king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly meant it when i said if you guys have ideas for this story i would love to hear them because im just BLUH, my brain's all wonky and wont give me any inspiration!
> 
> ill credit u for the idea in the notes of the new chapter(s), cross my heart


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the feedback! i did get a comment that came off kind of rude, but its bound to happen when you ask for ideas anyway! *shrugs*
> 
> shout out to thalarya and midorikopanda for bringing up politics because that's always a nice subject to touch on, and this chapter flowed out easier than i expected.
> 
> tw peeling skin

“Bilbo.”

“Yes?”

After this morning they had gotten dressed, and Thorin said he would enjoy it if Bilbo would accompany him to attend to his royal duties. Well, enjoy wasn’t the actual word he used. It was more like, “I would prefer it if you shadowed me today so that you have a good idea of what your roles will be after our wedding”. However, there was a glint in his eye that looked like the one held in the eyes of two mischievous brothers, so Bilbo took what he did from it.

“Our negotiations with the elves of Mirkwood have been going slow. Some of my council members seem to have difficulty keeping their mouths shut, but honestly those tree shaggers aren’t helping by goading them on. Personally, I was thinking of disassembling delegation entirely, but that would be more problematic than necessary.”

“What are you negotiating?”

“Trade in the markets, mostly economic benefits overall, but supposedly there have been complaints on both sides about the quality of the products that have been exchanged. Since the complaints where high in number enough to viciously stunt trading all together; we’ve been forced to meet with Thranduil and his council to settle the matters and find the root of the problem.”

“Well that doesn’t sound too difficult.”

They approached a tall set of arched doors with red ensigns embedded in the wood. The chatter inside was loud enough where Bilbo could hear bits and pieces of conversation. He was pretty sure they were cursing in there.

Very loudly cursing.

“Should I say anything while I’m in there?”

“Whenever there is a pause and you think you have an idea to contribute feel free to do so.”

With that Thorin opened the doors and the room immediately grew silent. Thorin walked into the room, with Bilbo trailing closely behind enough to nearly touch his wings. Dozens of pairs of eyes stared at them and he noticed they were on opposite ends of a very long table. There were all kinds of fairies, a lot of them very old, but then he noticed Fili and Kili bouncing in their seats at the sight of him.

Perhaps this wouldn’t be too bad.

Of course that thought was immediately shunted after they had sat down at the head of the table.

“So the rumours are true then. The line of Durin is to be again tainted by yet another stolen bride. How fitting,” said one of the elves.

“You dare insult the line of Durin!”

Immediately both councils were at each other’s throats throwing insults and curses, and Bilbo was sure he’d get a headache if it went on for any long.

“Silence,” Thorin’s voice bellowed throughout the room.

His glare went from the elves to the members of his own council until everyone was once again seated.

“Prince Legolas, where is your father? I’d have thought he’d be present for this part of the negotiations,” he said turning to a young man with long blonde hair.

“He is unable to attend, so I am here in his stead.”

“As you have been for several of the past meetings. However, these constant absences give off the idea that your father think himself above us. If I am required to take time out of my own schedule, what keeps your king from doing the same?”

“My father has his reasons. If they were my business to tell I would.”

“We’ve no time for secrets when the allegiance between our lands are already stretched thin-”

“-and whose fault is that I wonder. Were it not for the greed of fairies we would be at peace as we have been. Apparently the line of Durin, and all who follow have a death wish.”

Kili jumped up from his seat saying, “Well maybe if the other kingdoms came to aid before the destruction, it would’ve never escalated. Instead you were all sitting in your rotten logs licking the moss from _your_ king’s feet!”

The arguments started up again, and Thorin sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. One of the older fairies with a long beard that curled at the ends took to standing next to him, and placed a hand onto his shoulder. Thorin looked to him and received a weak smile before the king slammed his fist against the table. It managed to startle the group enough to get their attention.

“The issue is not your presence Prince Legolas. Although I’ve found that it is becoming a contributing factor as to why these problems haven’t been settled.”

The old man standing beside Thorin spoke now, “What we’re trying to say is even if you do agree with the trades and solutions-we don’t know if your father will agree as well. With that kind of dissonance, we’ll end up creating more chaos than order without him here.”

“Fili. Bring out the most recent market complaints,” Thorin said with a small wave.

Fili fumbled with a satchel before pulling out a rolled up scroll. When he set it on the table it unraveled across the wood, onto the floor, and to the other wall only to stop. He could hear several of the younger delegates groan as Fili started re-rolling up the scroll.

“It would probably be best if you gave that list to your father. Until he shows up to a meeting we will not be able to get anything resolved. Are there any issues that have come up that anyone would like to mention before I adjourn this meeting?”

“Recently there have been pranks being played on certain delegates within their quarters. Perhaps you would like to address that,” said a dark haired elf.

Thorin’s glance strayed to his nephews who were looking a little too smug for his liking. Although the tricks they played on their “guests” were hilarious, it was only making their stay here longer than he wished. The sooner the meetings ended the sooner he could be rid of the bastardous weed eaters.

“Go on.”

To say Bilbo was bored of this meeting would be a vast understatement. Honestly, if this was how fairies and elves interacted, he was surprised that they got anything done! The random flashing out of the corner of his eye though seemed very interesting. Turning around in his seat, he noticed a small round door on the back wall. The little light disappeared under the wood. He noticed he was just a chair behind Thorin. Both councils seemed to be very interested in what a large fairy with head tattoos was demonstrating at the other end of the table.

They wouldn’t notice him if he slipped out for a moment...

Right?

As soon as Thorin started talking to the white bearded man again, he slipped away. Sneaking as quietly as his feet carried him he approached the door. The small light under the wood grew as he twisted the door knob. Pulling it open, he felt warmth encompass him.

Wait a moment.

When did he step through the door?

Speaking of which, where did the door go.

“Bilbo,” trilled a soft voice.

The sky was white, and there were grass and flowers as far as the eye could see. What a lovely place to have a picnic. A wind blew the flora just enough for them to sway as he walked beside them.

“Bilbo Baggins,” came the voice again.

A hand was placed on his shoulder making him jump and spin around to see a lovely round face. Her hair was whiter and softer than dove feathers. Her eyes a stunning violet, and her skin hadn’t a wrinkle in sight. What a beautiful woman.

“Hello Bilbo.”

“Oh. Hello.”

“Are you ready to go home?”

Both of her hands were on his arms now, gently cradling his elbows.

“What?”

“Are you ready to return home, Bilbo?”

“I-I thought I couldn’t go home. They said that turning into a fairy is permanent.”

“Is that what they told you? I would’ve thought you’d learn by now that fairies are liars. Terrible liars they are, trapping you in marriage, giving you some false sense of family, burning down your home-“

“They what?”

The woman tilted her head as she said, “Of course they didn’t show you. I can show you these things Bilbo. The truth. The secrets they’ve been hiding from you. I can get you back home.”

Her hands cradled his face, and he sighed as the scent of sweet cakes and fresh dew caressed his senses. The gentle hands trailed down his face, along his neck, and slid over his shoulders just down to rest at the base of his wings.

“Would you like to return home Bilbo? Forget this ever happened? Return to your job. Your family. They’re waiting for you, dear. They sorely miss you. I can hear them crying.”

Bilbo flinched at the touch but managed to ask, “What about Thorin?”

“Thorin Oakenshield is not as he appears to be. There is much blood on his hands, and only luck has kept some of that blood from being the blood of his own kin. His heart is selfish. He will forget about you.”

“He does not…he does not love me?”

“Oh Bilbo,” she said as she pressed their foreheads together.

“The love you seek, does not lie within his heart. A heart blackened with the ashes of his fallen brethren.”

Bilbo laid his head onto her shoulder. Did he really want to forget everything? It would be so easy wouldn’t it? Slip back into his normal life, and go on as he had been. He could call Drogo about the wedding. Primula was always such a nice girl. He could find someone of his own. Someone who wouldn’t stick a knife into his back after they’d just met. Someone who wouldn’t hover over him as if he was going to break at any moment. What had Thorin actually done for him anyway? Nothing is what. Such a selfish man pursuing his own desires without even thinking of the consequences it could have on other people.

That isn’t someone he could marry.

Hell, it wasn’t someone who could see himself being with for more than one date.

“I want to go home.”

The girl smiled and gripped his wings causing him to cry out. It felt like she was trying to pull off his skin. His screaming grew louder as he tried to push himself out of her grasp. He could feel the blood running down his back as he grip tightened.

He looked up, teary eyed, to see her violent eyes now a sharp golden yellow. Smoke filled the air as the light dimmed and the flowers wilted.

He couldn’t breathe!

“What’s wrong Bilbo? This is what you asked for. You’re returning home,” her voice creaked out between slowly cracking lips.

The image of porcelain skin peeling away to reveal red scales embedded into his mind as he blacked out.

 

* * *

 

Waking up on cold rock, he thought this was fitting. Lifting his arm, he saw the edges of red jagged scars dotted along his elbow. His hand was gone.

Just gone.

Breathing slowly, he stared at the portrait on the ceiling.

What was he even doing here?

“Bilbo Baggins, it’s about time you stopped trying,” he thought.

He didn’t hear the footsteps coming towards him.

He didn’t listen as his name was called.

He didn’t move as he was lifted into strong arms.

Didn’t feel soft lips press against his temple.

He was just so tired.

Sleep sounded too nice to pass up, and if he didn’t wake up, well….

There would be no one to miss him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaahhh okay, so we got a preview of smaug!
> 
> thats all im telling you what happened for this chapter, ill go more in depth next chapter.
> 
> thank u all soo soo sooo much for the feedback overall! love ya! <3333


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much going on in this chapter, but just enough for this to be between 2-3k words~!
> 
> cameos by Ori and Dwalin

Bilbo woke up groggily to light music playing. Moving his arm, he noticed that his hand was back, as he could feel the sheets against his fingers. He groaned, catching the attention of whoever was playing the music. The music stopped, and he saw the top of a funny hat enter his vision.

“Bilbo? Thank goodness you’re awake.”

“What happened?”

His voice came out as more of a croak, and Bofur lifted a glass of water to his lips as he spoke, “That’s what I was goin’ to ask you. How in the world did you pull that vanishin’ act? No one knew where ya were for hours.”

The glass was pulled away, and Bilbo feebly tried to grab his arm so he could pull himself up. Bofur placed a hand along his lower back and on his shoulder as he helped him sit, propped up against the pillows.

“…are they gone?”

“Is what gone?”

“My wings, are they-someone tried to rip them out.”

Bofur winced and said, “That’s what Oin said when he was wrapping you up. Accordin’ to him your wings should recover fine, but the colors that were in them won’t be showing up any time.”

“Bofur.”

“Yes?”

“Do you know if there’s a library here?”

“A library? Well, yes, but isn’t that a strange thing to ask about-“

“Can you take me there?”

Bofur fiddled with the clarinet in his lap saying, “When did you want to go?”

“Now. I need to look at something, and I don’t think Thorin will want me out of his sight, for a while, after this incident.”

“You’ve got that right. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to take you there without gettin’ into trouble myself.”

“Since I’m betrothed to Thorin, doesn’t that mean I have royal authority?”

“…yes?”

“Good. I command you to take me to the library this instant,” he said as he swept his legs to the edge of the bed.

“I’m not sure if it works like that lad.”

“Are you going against a royal order, Sir Toymaker?” Bilbo had a weak smile on his face.

Bofur smiled, put his clarinet in its satchel, and was at Bilbo’s side helping him out of bed.

“Of course not yer majesty.”

 

* * *

 

Bofur managed to sneak him past the guards, and the trek to the library was a slow one. Approaching the tall rectangle doors, Bilbo felt a little intimidated. There were roaring lions engraved in the wood with excruciating detail. He felt like they were going to come out of the wood, and tear him to shreds. In this world, who was to say what was going to happen and what wasn’t.

Bilbo was in awe at all the book cases that touched the ceiling and were filled to the brim. As they walked by them he noticed between some of them were, tables, chairs, and couches in little circles. At the very front of the library was a large desk that formed a box, and a heavy set woman was scolding a young brunette with a bowl cut.

“Now what have I told you about flying among the shelves? You’re going to knock over another set of scrolls that way.”

“Sorry ma’am,” he said fiddling with knitted gloves.

She sighed, “Be more careful next time. If you’re going to be my apprentice you have to know your own limits in the library.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Now go be a dear and put back the returned books we got in this morning, all right?”

“Yes ma’am.”

The child flew, his wings a shimmery grey, flapping slowly enough for him to hover off the ground, and began pushing a cart covered with books from behind the desk.

When his cart stopped by the two he looked at them curiously.

“Sir Bofur, what are you doing here? Who’s your friend?”

“Hello Ori, this is my friend, Bilbo. He needs to find something.”

Bilbo smiled at the boy, who returned the gesture with a beaming grin.

“What is it that you need to find, Sir Bilbo?”

“I need as much information on the line of Durin, dating from Durin the Deathless until now. Also, some books about other creatures becoming fairies, and a few dessert cook books if there are any.”

“Oh! Well, all right. Follow me please,” he said pushing the cart down one of the aisles.

As they went from aisle to aisle, the stack of books in Bofur’s arms grew until Bilbo claimed that they would come back for more later. He learned a little bit about Ori during their encounter. He was only a few years younger than Fili and Kili, but he wanted to be a scribe, and training had to start early for such a complex job. His brother, Dori, didn’t like him being away from home for most of the day. Nori made sure to check in on him now and then before taking him back home for the evening on weekdays. On the weekends he was stuck at home, unless the meddling princes grabbed him for another adventure.

“Fili and Kili are nice, but sometimes I think hanging out with them is more trouble than it’s worth. I’ve been avoiding them so that I don’t get involved with their pranks on the Mirkwood elves. They found out that I’m teaching myself Sindarin, and became very insistent.”

“That does sound like it’ll lead to nothing but trouble. I went to one of the meetings yesterday, and I’m surprised they get anything done,” Bilbo said rubbing the fabric of his thin shirt.

“Is this all you need Sir Bilbo?”

“Yes Ori, thank you, and just Bilbo please.”

“Bilbo,” said Bofur.

“Hm?”

“I’m not sure how I’m going to sneak us back into your room with all these books.”

“We can help!”

Fili and Kili’s heads popped out between several of the books startling them. Well, Bilbo was startled, Ori smacked them both with one of the scrolls he was putting away.

“You two need to stop knocking books over like that. I’m the one that has to clean them up you know.”

“Sorry Ori,” said Fili rubbing his cheek.

“Won’t happen again,” said Kili doing the same.

Ori huffed before turning to Bilbo to say, “Please do visit again Bilbo. It was really nice meeting you.”

“It was very nice meeting you as well, Ori.”

Ori gave him another beaming smile, and then he was off again with his cart putting away books and scrolls on different shelves.

Fili and Kili took some of the books off of Bofur’s stack when the toymaker asked, “How long have you two been followin’ us?”

“Well we saw you going down one of the lesser used hallways after we finished our studies with Balin-“ started Kili.

“-and we got curious,” said Fili.

“So we decided to investigate because-“

“-we wanted to know what happened to Bilbo during the meeting. Uncle Thorin was in a frenzy, sending guards, and anyone who was available to look for you-“

“-then finding you in the hallway like that-“

“-we wanted to make sure you were okay,” finished Fili.

“What happened anyway?” Kili asked.

Bilbo wasn’t sure where the brothers were leading them, but it seemed discreet enough. He wasn’t sure if he should tell them exactly what happened. The strange woman warned him about fairies. They were tricky, and they lied. The story, Bofur, told of his relatives reminded him of that prominently. He hoped that the house part wasn’t true, but even if he addressed that to Thorin, how would he know he was getting the truth.

If they can lie, so can he.

At least until he gets some facts straight.

“During the meeting, I got a little bored. I noticed a small little light that led to a door on the back wall so I went inside. All of a sudden I was out in the field where the fairy ring was, and the whole situation with teenagers who were attacking me the first time repeated itself. This time they pulled at my wings. I screamed, and woke up half dazed on the stone floor before passing out again.”

Bofur looked at him sadly, and Bilbo kept his gaze on his feet. He didn’t feel like being pitied. Fili and Kili began whispering furiously the further they walked until they both nodded.

“Okay, we’ll take care of those teens as soon as this debacle with the elves is over,” said Fili.

“Promise,” said Kili.

“Where do ya think yer goin’?”

The four of them looked up and Bilbo recognized the tall tattooed fairy from the meeting.

“Hullo Dwalin, we’re just sneaking Bilbo back to his bed,” said Kili.

“And a good job of that yer doin’. Thorin’s already sent half of my men to find ‘im again. I have other things to do besides constantly lookin’ for an errant bride,” he said with his glare drifting to said errant bride.

Bilbo glared back not one to be deterred.

“Oh really? How do you think I feel being barred up in that room for all hours of the day?”

“I can see why. Disappearin’ often as if it were a game.”

“How dare you. You think I wanted to get hurt. Maybe if this sodding castle didn’t have so many bloody halls I wouldn’t be getting lost so much you absolute arse.”

“Why I outta-”

“Woah, woah, woah, both of you two stop it!” Bofur said jumping between them.

“We’re just gonna take Bilbo back to ‘is room, and you can let Thorin know you found ‘im,” he continued.

Kili and Fili lead Bilbo away from the angry fairy. Bofur followed as soon as they were out of arms reach. The trio gave the smallest of their group odd looks, and Bilbo only huffed about it until they were back in the royal quarters and Bofur was helping him back into bed.

“What was that?” asked Fili.

“I don’t know. I just- I’m so tired of people here treating me like I’m a child. I don’t need that; what I need is answers and Thorin’s been doing a horrible job of giving me them.”

“I think the whole cryptic aura comes with the majestic king package,” said Kili setting his stack on the bed.

“I’d rather it didn’t. Could you hand me the book on creature to fairy transformation? I don’t know a single thing about it except for what’s already happened and I’ll be damned if I have to continue this process in the dark.”

The trio fumbled around until Bofur made a small sound of triumph and handed a thin journal to Bilbo.

Opening the book, Bilbo was assaulted with pictures and very graphic images.

Oh god, what was that?

The bedroom door chose that moment to be slammed open by an angry looking Thorin. Fili and Kili shrunk in their seats from his glare, Bofur quickly put away his clarinet, but Bilbo paid him no mind.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he said his voice harder than stone.

“Reading.”

Thorin stomped over to the bed saying, “Reading? Is that all you have to say to me? Out of all the irresponsible actions you could take you leave when you’re injured. When you’re supposed to be resting.”

“I think I’ve done enough resting. Besides, maybe I wouldn’t be sneaking out when I’m hurt if you didn’t keep me locked in these rooms all day.”

“You think I’m caging you-?”

“Yes. I went to the library because I have no idea what’s happening with me, and you _Mister High and Mighty_ haven’t alluded to a single thing until it’s already happened. How do you think I’m supposed to be dealing with this? Oh Thorin, you’re so wonderful, I’m so happy to be betrothed to you, I can ignore the searing pain of wings sprouting from my back!”

Thorin sighed rubbing his face as he said, “Oin said the medicine he gave you may make you irritable.”

“Irritable! Oh you-you sod! You brute! Ah-” Bilbo winced clinging to his side as the throbbing in his back turned into a sharp stabbing pain.

Thorin was beside him in a moment placing his hands as gently over his bandages as he could.

“Don’t stress your wounds.”

“Shut up. I know that.”

Bilbo was arranged so that he was lying on the pile of pillows, but propped up high enough where he didn’t have to lean to read.

“Uncle Bilbo can be really scary when he’s mad,” whispered Kili.

Fili nodded in affirmation.

“Did Oin say how long until the bandages come off?” asked Bofur.

“A few days, but I want to know what happened to put them in such a state. Bilbo, where did you vanish off to during the meeting?”

Bilbo wasn’t sure if that sad look he was being given was pitiable or annoying.

Maybe the medicine he was on was making him irritable.

“I don’t want to repeat it. I’ve already told these three, so they can tell you,” he said putting his nose back into the book.

Did that say something about hair colour changing?

Thorin listened as Kili recounted the tale, and Fili curbed his brother’s stories free of the exaggerated parts. His face grew darker with each word until the story was done.

“Why did you not tell me you were tossed into the fairy ring?” he asked.

“No one goes into a fairy ring willingly unless they’re stupid. I’m about 99% sure you don’t believe me to be stupid. It’s your fault you didn’t ask,” he snapped.

Okay, now he knew he was being rude, but he couldn’t help it. He’d been quiet and passive about everything for the past week er weeks, and it was like a filter had been removed. This was the most emotion he’d felt, that wasn’t pain, in a while, and it was kind of refreshing.

“You should’ve seen Dwalin’s face when Uncle Bilbo told him off,” said Fili.

“I thought his tattoos were going to fly off of his head,” said Kili.

“I’m surprised they didn’t.”

“If they did we’d have to have Ori draw it for us.”

“He is really good at art isn’t he?”

“One of the best I’ve seen.”

The brothers continued with their banter, and Thorin leaned back in his chair listening quietly. Bilbo partially listened to their chatter, and oddly the whole situation felt a bit homey. Bofur would throw in a comment here and there, and Thorin would nod or shake his head in response.

Soon enough Bofur left bidding them all farewell.

Fili and Kili followed afterwords saying their mother would probably think they’re pulling pranks again if they didn’t return by their newly placed curfew.

“Thorin.”

“Yes?”

“I heard a rumour on my way to the library that you had my house burned down.”

He raised an eyebrow as he said, “A strange rumour, but that’s all it is. A rumour. I’ve had nothing done to your old home during your absence.”

“Well, if that’s the case, there are some things there I’d like to retrieve.”

“I’ll have Nori-“

“No. I mean, I’d rather go. I’d like to have an actual chance to say good bye if it’s not too much trouble.”

“If that is what you wish.”

“It is. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> medicated!Bilbo is actually regular Bilbo, but until things settle down and he gets fully comfortable in this situation we won't be seeing him anytime soon
> 
> next chapter will have some body horror, so a warning in advance is always nice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw teeth falling out, and blood

Bilbo did get better over the next few days, and soon Oin gave him a clean bill of health. Before he knew it, Thorin had set out the clothes he had worn when he first found him in the bathroom.

“Your home may not be as it was when we left. Remember that time in the human realm and the realm of the fae pass very differently. During your entrance in the fairy ring, you were only there for a few days where as in the human world months had passed.”

“I know, Thorin. I just hope that no one sold my house. It’s very nice, and I’d prefer a family member move in rather than some strangers.”

Thorin nodded, and Bilbo asked, “I do hope you don’t plan on attending naked. I don’t live in a nudist colony.”

“I had Nori fetch me clothing from the human world, and they’re suitable.”

“The passage between this world and mine won’t be extremely painful will it?”

“Of course not. If that were the case, fae wouldn’t bother messing with humans as they have been for centuries.”

“What about our wings?”

“Adult humans cannot see them unless we reveal them, and human children can only see them at night. We’ve nothing to worry about.”

Bilbo changed clothes, and couldn’t help but notice Thorin putting on a grey, three piece suit.

Nori did choose very suitable clothing.

Very suitable indeed.

“So, how does this work? Is there some magic portal that you whip up with your hands or do we just walk out of the realm?”

“Neither. Close your eyes, and imagine you’re in front of your doors. I shall do the rest.”

Bilbo let out a haughty breath before closing his eyes and thinking of the arched green door on his two story home. He remembered the concrete steps, and the fake rock, next to the ‘Welcome’ mat, that held the spare key. The flower beds that sat on the windows holding daisies, and the scent of freshly cut grass reached his nose.

“Open your eyes.”

He did.

Yes, they were on his porch.

How did he do that?

“How did you do that?”

“I’ll teach you when your magic appears. Until then, perhaps you should knock,” he said with a small smile.

Bilbo did just that.

Then footsteps.

Blinds were ruffled with until the footsteps grew louder and faster.

The door swung upon and Bilbo was nearly tackled to the ground by his dark haired cousin.

“Oh thank god you’re alive! Where have you been? We sent the invitation, and you didn’t reply. I know you’re not the type to ignore it so we came to your house, and there was your note. We thought the worst. The police have been searching, but after the first 6 months they put it as a cold case. Where have you been?” said Drogo.

Bilbo hugged him back as tightly as he could.

He had so many questions, some of them not very kind ones, but now was not the time for it.

“I’ll explain, but first I’d think I’d like to sit down for some tea.”

Drogo nodded, and just seemed to notice Thorin standing on the porch as well.

“Who is this?”

“Oh uh,” he paused.

Bilbo didn’t really think of a story to explain Thorin.

“This is Thorin. He’s my-“

“I’m his fiancé,” finished Thorin.

Bilbo held back a scream, and resisted punching Thorin in the arm.

“You’re-? Oh. Well, it’s very nice to meet you. I’m Drogo Baggins, his cousin.”

“It is nice to meet you as well.

“Come in, come in. I’ll have Primula put on the kettle.”

 

* * *

 

Thorin was sitting on the tiny couch, and Bilbo sat with him cradling a cup of hot tea in his hands. Drogo and Primula were talking in the kitchen when a quick pattering of footsteps came bounding down the stairs. Bilbo looked to the stair case and was met with large blue eyes. He took in the rest of his appearance, dark curls of hair like Drogo, rosy fat cheeks, and a round button nose.

The child lifted a chubby finger to his lips, shushing him, before looking around the corner to see if his parents were looking.

Apparently they weren’t, because Bilbo found himself with a lap full of toddler.

“Hello, what’s ya name?” he asked.

“Ah, it’s Bilbo. What’s yours?”

“I’m Frodo Baggins of Bag End. I’m supposed ta be asleep but ‘m not tired. Who’s he? He looks scary. Do ya like dogs? How old are ya? Do ya know-”

“Frodo Baggins! Why aren’t you sleeping right now?” Primula said, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

“Mama ‘m not tired.”

“No buts young man,” she said scooping him up from Bilbo’s lap.

“I’m so sorry, Bilbo.”

“No, it’s all right. How old is he?”

“I’m 2 ‘nd a half,” Frodo said.

“A 2 and a half year old who gets very cranky when he doesn’t take his nap. Come on now, off we go,” she said taking him back upstairs.

“Good bye missur Bilbo!” Frodo waved to him as he was whisked away.

Bilbo gave him a small wave back. Drogo stepped into the living room holding a plate of biscuits and set it on the coffee.

“So, where’ve you been these past few years?”

“Well…the first 6 months I was gone I just left the house to fester. Kind of wandering for a while…I guess to see if anyone would notice? No one really did. That’s why I ended up writing that letter you found. I couldn’t do it though, so I left to get a drink, and I ran into Thorin. We started talking, one thing happened after the other, and time passed. Rather quickly now that I think about it. I was in, uh, Greece for most of the time. I didn’t even remember the note until recently.”

“That’s…rather irresponsible, especially for you. I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but just running off and never contacting anyone for 3 years? That’s a long time to run away, Bilbo.”

“I know…”

He couldn’t tell Drogo that for him it had only been a couple of weeks.

“Nothing much we can do about it now though. Just happy to have you back. Primula and I were talking about a baby sitter, and I know Frodo would love spending time with you.”

“Yes, well, um,” Bilbo fiddled with the handle of his cup.

“You’re leaving again aren’t you?”

He couldn’t stand the disappointed look on his cousin’s face. Sure, Drogo didn’t actually look for him the first time around, but he had been worried, and he did _try_ to find him.

“There are certain complications that will keep me from visiting often, if at all. I wish I could explain, but I’m kind of already limited on time.”

“Do we get an invitation to the wedding then?” asked Primula as she finished coming down the stairs.

Bilbo looked at Thorin who busied himself by grabbing a few biscuits from the tray. If time between the two realms worked like he thought it did, it would be another 3 years in the human realm before the wedding.

“I’m sorry, it’s just not possible. I’m not really inviting any family to attend. I actually just came to see if anyone moved in, and if there were a few things I could grab before leaving,” he said staring into his luke warm tea.

Primula and Drogo shared a look before she asked, “Well, the least you could do is stay for dinner. I’m sure that wouldn’t be too much trouble.”

“I don’t know if I can. We’re in a bit of a rush-“

“Nonsense! I’ve made a pot roast with potatoes that I’m sure you’d love.”

“The dining table is probably much too small for 5 people.”

“We got a larger one in, a year back.”

“I think Thorin may have filled up on biscuits.”

“There’s still a whole plate of them left.”

“I’ve recently become a vegetarian.”

“I made a lovely arugula salad to go with it all.”

“There’ll be no talking out of this will there?” he asked.

“ ’fraid not dear,” she said with a smile.

“Thorin, what do you think? Want to stay for dinner?”

Thorin’s brows furrowed as he said, “I do not think it wise, but your family seems very eager. As long as we get back before it gets too dark, I see no harm in staying.”

“Wonderful!” she said clapping her hands together.

“We can sit down for supper after Frodo’s nap is over,” said Drogo.

 

* * *

 

Frodo’s nap came and went, and as the group were entering the dining hall, Drogo pulled Bilbo aside into a different hallway. Thorin was too busy with a toddler clinging to his leg to notice. It was actually very endearing seeing the man pay such attention to Frodo.

“Bilbo. Are you all right?”

“Of course I am, why do you ask?”

“It’s just that, you haven’t really given us any answers, and you’ve been gone for three years. Then you come back with some man who’s much larger than you, and you’re engaged to him. It’s all very sketchy business.”

“You think Thorin kidnapped me?”

“Not exactly kidnapping, but Bilbo the police couldn’t trace you anywhere. There was no sign you had even left except for the note you wrote, and the key you left in the fake rock was on the key rack. You always put it back when you leave.”

“Drogo, I was in a very bad place that night. I’m bound to be forgetful.”

“He doesn’t hurt you, does he? Often victims in abusive relationships don’t acknowledge what’s happening to them for a while, and-“

“Drogo! Thorin is not abusing me. I left for Greece because there wasn’t anything left for me here. Just accept it, all right.”

“…if you say so.”

Thorin gave him a questioning look when he took a seat next to him, but Bilbo shrugged it off. Frodo was becoming very fussy about having to sit in his booster seat instead of ‘Uncle Thorin’s’ lap. Dinner was overall quiet except for the few bouts of light conversation that spurred whenever Frodo or Primula asked a question.

Bilbo noticed something funny when he bit into a rather hard crouton. He winced and pulled it out of his mouth, but oddly instead of break it was an oddly shaped white object.

A tooth?

He quickly shoved it in his pocket, and continued eating until the same hard substance was greeted by his molars.

This wasn’t good.

“Oh, look at the time. It’s much too late already, we should go,” Bilbo said getting up from his chair.

“What? We’ve only just sat down, and you look like you’ve barely touched your salad,” said Primula.

“Yes well, I just remembered a very important appointment. Thorin, let’s go. Terribly sorry we couldn’t stay longer,” he said coaxing Thorin out of his seat.

“Didn’t you want to grab some of your things before you left?” asked Drogo.

“I’ll have someone come by and grab them. I hope you don’t mind.”

Bilbo could already feel another one of his teeth coming loose, and started rushing towards the door.

“Be careful with ya wings Uncle Thorin!” said Frodo his cheeks stuffed with potatoes.

Drogo and Primula looked at their son strangely, but Drogo was out of his seat in another moment ready to walk Bilbo out. They got to the door and Bilbo had three teeth sitting on his tongue, the others loosening at a faster pace. Thorin went out the door first, but before Bilbo could follow after him Drogo pulled him back into a hug.

“You know you can always come to us for help. Don’t be a stranger all right?”

Bilbo nodded, and hugged him back just as tightly.

He wished he could visit regularly.

Frodo and Primula were such kind company.

Unfortunately, it just couldn’t work out that way.

He was released, and grabbed onto Thorin’s arm as they descended down the porch stairs and along the sidewalk.

“Bilbo, what’s wrong?”

Bilbo put his hand over his mouth and spit out four teeth into his palm.

“Oh.”

“Yes. Oh.”

In a blink, very literally, they were back in the royal chambers.

“I’m having Nori go now to retrieve your things. In the meantime-“

“Yes, new teeth. Painful process, blah blah blah I’ve been reading. Afterall, you never tell me until after these things start happening,” he said spitting out another tooth.

“Perhap’s Oin’s medications for your wings are still in effect.”

Bilbo pinched his arm before doing his best to make himself comfortable in bed. From the journal about fairy transitioning there were hundreds of things going on with his body and symptoms varied from species to species. Adding the curse of the line of Durin, he luckily didn’t have it nearly as bad as elves did, but it was a close cut.

A fairy’s teeth were constructed much the same as a humans, but instead of the flat canvas on the ends of them, they were rounded into dull points. They were almost like shark teeth, but not as pointed, or as deadly.

He groaned as he clenched at his throbbing jaw. Maybe he should’ve gotten his wisdom teeth removed as a teen; because now it seemed like they were pulling themselves out of his gums. He could feel warm fluid pool in his mouth, and the familiar taste of copper was back on his tongue.

Thorin returned-he didn’t even knew he left- with a round bottomed flask, some pieces of cloth, and 2 bowls: one with water and one without.

“This medicine should put you right to sleep as the new teeth grow in, but I cannot give it to you until all of your human ones have fallen out.”

Bilbo pulled one of rags from the empty bowl and spit into it, staining it with blood. He could still feel his wisdom teeth tearing past the nerves in his gums, and he chewed on the fabric as more blood filled his mouth.

“Your family is very kind.”

Bilbo grunted in response. He pulled the now very red cloth from his mouth and with it came another 2 teeth. His mouth felt raw, and he could feel his wisdom teeth tugging themselves out of his gums. Thorin took the bloodied fabric and put it in the cold water before handing Bilbo another dry one.

“There may be a way where they could attend the wedding. They seemed very intent, and I’m sure your nephew would-“

“Stop.”

Thorin was handed a new bloodied wash cloth that held a handful of teeth.

“Jus’ ‘sop.”

It was another half hour before all of Bilbo’s teeth had fallen out. Thorin had given him the medicine, and a notepad to write down things before it’s effects took in. Bilbo seemed very intent on telling him something before he went to sleep for the evening.

However, he couldn’t fight the pull of sleep forever, so when he finally dozed off Thorin managed to pull the notepad from slack fingers.

In very neat cursive was written:

I appreciate the sentiment, but I wouldn’t want any of my family brought here. I’m still having a hard time learning the traditions and culture, and Frodo would make a much better human child than fairy. I’ll be fine. Don’t think about it, and don’t you dare do anything for it or I’ll be very cross.

The king sighed setting the note on his lap and staring at the sleeping form of his betrothed.

“You’re a very strange creature, Bilbo Baggins.”

Very strange indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frodo is adorable! this is likely the last time you'll see Bilbo's family, but that may or may not change depending on how the rest of the fic goes. iunno *shrugs*
> 
> next chapter will be more plot oriented, and hopefully just as long.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah plot!  
> now ft. Balin

“Bilbo Baggins,” said a soft voice.

He groaned and tried to roll over, but found that he couldn’t.

“Bilbo, wake up please, I don’t have much time,” the voice said again, this time shaking him gently.

He woke up, and looked into familiar violet eyes. Panicking he tried to escape her grasp, but she wouldn’t let go, the look in her eyes desperate.

“Please don’t go! I don’t have the power to fight you, and I need you to warn the others,” she said gripping his arm as tightly as she could.

It wasn’t a very strong grip, unlike last time. He couldn’t help but hesitate.

“What do you want?”

She gave a small sigh of relief before saying, “You have seen me before, but that was not me. What came to you wearing my face was a foul creature. If I were to say his name in this world he would appear, so I shall refrain. My name is Chryseius, daughter of Chrysus, son of Chryier. I am an elf…was an elf, of Mirkwood, a long time ago.”

“Why are you here?”

“As I said, I’m here to warn you. The creature that has brought such destruction upon Erebor years ago is returning, and he shall not hesitate to use you as he had used me in the past. You must tell the others of this, and do not make the same mistake as I had thinking you could fight him alone. He is old, and very powerful.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Everything I did not. Tell the council, the guards, and your betrothed. Have word spread of this returning evil so that the kingdom can prepare, and do not stray onto unknown paths without someone you trust alongside you. Before my spirit fully passes, I shall do my best to contact you in your dreams with as much information of his weaknesses as I can.”

“How will I know it’s you and not him?”

“I shall give you a word, in my language. He doesn’t understand Sindarin, so you shall know it is I when I speak this word to you.”

She leaned forward and whispered it into his ear. After rolling the word over his tongue a few times he nodded. Chryseius smiled cradling his face in her hands, in a familiar way.

“Do not lose faith in those who care for you Bilbo. If you do, he will win.”

Bilbo shot up from his bed startling Thorin enough to nearly drop what he was working on. There was still a small ache in his jaw, and he rubbed his tongue over his new teeth in experiment. Yes, they were much sharper than before. Looking over he saw two long needles in Thorin’s hands.

“What are those for?”

“It is tradition to make jewelry out of ones old teeth. I was just…“ He trailed off after seeing the look on Bilbo’s face.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked instead.

Ah, he almost forgot!

“I need to talk to Balin. I have a few questions that I need answers for.”

“You do not think I can answer them.” Thorin said looking slightly offended.

“Well, no, I mean not in a way that you couldn’t, I just need an unbiased point of view. Not that you’re biased! I’m just-it’s complicated all right. It’s about a dream I had.”

“He would know more about the meanings of dreams than I…Nori will take you to see him after breakfast, but I would like to know what’s going on after your questions have been answered.”

“You will. Promise.”

 

* * *

 

As promised, after breakfast, Nori had come to fetch him to take him to Balin. The old fairy was in his study going over his lesson plan for the princes, and greeted Bilbo with a smile.

“Hello Bilbo, have a seat.”

“Hello Balin, and thank you,” he said following suit.

“So what brings you here m’lad?”

“I have a few questions, and you’ve been around the longest, so I figured you’d know how to answer them.”

“Well, I can only promise to do my best,” he said taking a seat opposite to him.

“That’s all I ask…During the meeting the elves mentioned something about a destruction that shook the peace between their kingdoms. What happened?”

Balin was taken back, and gave him a weak look. Bilbo knew it was a sensitive topic, seeing as how the council had gotten into an uproar over it, but he needed to know.

“700 years ago a great battle for Erebor was held. Fairies, dwarves, and elves fought against the darker fae, orcs, and goblins after the kingdom was reclaimed from a hideous creature. I’m sure you can tell who won from what we’ve called The Battle of The Five Armies.”

"Was it Smaug who caused it?”

“Yes, laddie. We’re still not sure what the creature was, but he was a dark entity that could take or overtake the form of any fae. His favourite was that of a dragon, with scales as red as blood, eyes yellower than topaz, and wings the span of a fortress. He brought much pain among this kingdom.”

“How did he do it?”

“What?”

“Balin, I need to know exactly what happened. Everything you can tell me about the whole situation is very important.”

“This seems to be more than just a simple curiosity Master Baggins.”

“I had a dream last night. A woman came to me, she said her name was Chryseius-“

“Chryseius! I haven’t heard that name in a thousand years.”

“I need to know what happened-everything-please Balin.”

Balin sighed and said, “We’re going to need some of that tea you’re fond of Master Baggins, because it’s a long story.”

 

* * *

 

Balin had set up a tray of tea, and pulled out a pipe for himself. After the first wisps of smoke trailed off his lips he began to speak.

“You’re not the first person Thorin wanted to marry. The first, was a young elf maiden named Chryseius. A thousand years ago, when the bonds between kingdoms were strong, the delegates of Mirkwood had come to speak with King Thror, Thorin’s grandfather, to renew their treaties. Chrysus, son of Chryier, had brought his daughter Chryseius here, as she had no mother to care for her while he was away. Thorin, being rather stern at such a young age, at first paid no mind to her. However, one day, she approached him, and I remember the moment well.”

Balin blew took a large huff from his pipe, and blew smoke into the air. Bilbo was familiar with the wisps forming pictures, as Bofur had done, but this time it was different. It wasn’t the clouds forming into shapes of people, but instead an actual real life image forming as if on a movie screen of smoke.

Thorin appeared looking much younger, the few strands of grey gone, and his beard being light stubble. Kili looked a lot like him. He was leaving the council room when Chryseius approached him. He was startled by the light touch on his arm, but his cheeks turned pink at the sight of her rounded face and soft cheeks.

“Hello, I’ve seen you often in the meetings, and I was wondering if I could have your name,” she said with a small bow.

A glint flashed in Thorin’s eyes, but it left as quickly as it had come when he said, “I’m sorry, but I cannot tell you that.”

“Oh! You are royalty?”

Thorin nodded.

She giggled as she said, “Well thank you for telling me that. It would be a bit embarrassing to be betrothed to a stranger.”

Thorin only nodded again in response.

“You’re very quiet,” she said

“I’ve been told that.”

The silence between them until she placed her small hand onto his arm.

“I would think that you and your kin still hate fairies for what my ancestor did,” he said flinching away.

She rolled her eyes before saying, “Honestly! Only people like my grandfather still bother holding the grudge. Time goes much too fast for us to keep holding onto our hatred. It only poisons and festers erasing the progress that’s been made to improve.”

“You’re very wise for one so young.”

“You’re not that much older than me,” she huffed.

“How would you know?”

“Because you’ve barely got a beard.”

Thorin’s hand immediately went up to touch his chin before he said, “Maybe I should reconsider telling you my name.”

“I’m sure it would be lovely to hear, my prince.”

The image faded with his soft gaze lingering over her smug smile.

Balin continued on, “They became fast friends, and soon it turned into something else. Though both their grandfathers found the pair to be odd, Thorin so stoic, and Chryseius so gentle, for them it worked. Chrysus objected to it rather loudly, and Thorin would win no sympathy from him no matter what trial of honour he would undertake. Thrain assured him that it couldn’t be helped. Some people are just set in their ways. Chryseius, grew quickly fed up with his antics, and in a flare of rebellion, demanded that Thorin tell her his name. At first he refused, not wanting to bring her through the process of transitioning, and not wishing her father’s wrath to be upon them. They talked for a very long time, until one day Chryseius left her quarters in the guest hall, proudly showing off her bandages, which was basically flaunting their engagement.”

“That probably went well,” said Bilbo.

“If by well you mean there was an uproar, then yes, it went very well.”

Balin let out another cloud of smoke, and new images formed again. This Thorin looked a little older, the hair on his cheek thicker, but still no grey hairs. Chryseius stood beside him with a fierce look in her eyes. Several other men were in the oval shaped chamber, and most were seated except for a blonde haired elf, with large eyebrows and a scowl on his face.

“How dare you do this to my daughter,” he spat.

“Thorin was against the knife ceremony father, it was I who insisted. I refuse to let your hatred get in the way of my happiness.”

“You are a child. You couldn’t possibly know what you want. Your naïve view of this world has clouded your vision from the truth. Not only have you acted irresponsibly, but now you’ve put yourself in danger of fading. How am I supposed to-“

“-why do you not trust me? I have done everything I can, Thorin has done everything he can to try to get you to understand that this is what we want. I am a child no longer, father.”

“Do not speak his name to me with such familiarity. I cannot lose my only child.”

Chryseius placed a hand over his as she said, “You will not.”

The image faded again, and Bilbo made himself another cup as Balin gathered the rest of the story in his mind. They sat in companionable silence until the older man spoke up.

“For the oddest reason it took Chryseius longer to sprout her wings, but we all thought nothing of it. They were smitten with each other, but after her wings finally sprouted she began acting strange. At first we thought it was just the initial change of hormones and the like, but she began growing distant. She was wary of doors she hadn’t opened before, and there were a lot of them since this kingdom is rather large. She also refused to remain by herself for too long unless it was to relieve herself. The oddest shift in her behavior happened the day before their wedding.”

“She became impatient, and intolerant. Only Thorin could keep her calm, but it usually only lasted minutes and all but vanished whenever he left the room. I don’t know the details of what transpired that night, but the guards had to break down Thorin’s door only to find him on the ground clutching to his back. His blood was on her hands, and I was told that a dark mist escaped her body leaving her skin a shriveled husk on the ground. It was only after following the entity outside the palace that Smaug took his form as a dragon.”

“Being unprepared, we were forced to flee. For the next 300 years we lived a nomadic life. King Thror passed due to madness, and the family of King Thrain just grew a little more broken. At the end of the third century Thorin grew restless. He proposed a plan to reclaim our home. Many of our kin, of his people, refused to partake in what would be a suicide mission. There were a few though who were loyal enough, or crazy enough, to join. We were called Thorin’s Company, and many of that company make very important political decisions in the kingdom. It was as follows, my brother Dwalin and myself, Gloin, Oin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, Fili, Kili, and of course Thorin.”

“Fili, Kili, and Ori? They’re just children.”

“Us fairies age differently from humans. Ori was born after Smaug’s destruction, and Fili and Kili a little while before that. They were teens ready to take up a rite of passage.”

“Balin, just how old are you?”

He was only given a wink as an answer to that question before Balin went on with the story.

“By facing down Smaug we in turn made him restless. His fury made him bold, and he began a rampage so chaotic that it spurred the dark fae into action. The battle that followed was that of much bloodshed. Our kin having heard of the chance to reclaim what we had lost came to our aid. In the battle we lost King Thrain, and Thorin’s brother Frerin. We nearly lost Thorin as well…it was only our adventures in Mirkwood that brought the elves to help as well. They managed to heal him, but he is not without scars. Smaug was defeated, as were the orcs and goblins, but we had no time to mourn for our fallen kin. First we had to rebuild, and we’ve only just come back to some semblance of how Erebor once was, within the last hundred years.”

“Where did Smaug go? I mean, how was he defeated?”

“Without form he cannot be touched, but once he assumed a physical form, as that of a Dragon, one of the elves shot him down with their rare black arrows. His body was burned, and we’ve been in peace ever since.”

“Balin, Smaug isn’t dead.”

“What are you talking about?”

“During the meeting, when I vanished, I didn’t do that on purpose. I mean, partially, I did leave the meeting on purpose, but I didn’t vanish.”

Balin’s face grew dark as he said, “Explain.”

“I saw a little flutter of light, and when I looked behind me there was a door. I figured since everyone was occupied I would explore a bit, but after opening it I was in a field. And Chryseius was there, but it wasn’t her, Smaug had just looked like her, and he tried to rip off my wings-“

“Have you told anyone else of this?”

“No. I wanted to see if I could figure out what happened, but then Chryseius, the real one, appeared in my dream last night, and she said he was coming back, and that he’d use me like he did her. She told me to get help, and to warn everyone.”

“You best be happy her spirit knocked some sense into you before history repeated itself.”

Bilbo had the sense to look ashamed.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry won’t do us much help now, but it’s good that you came to me first when you did. Had you told Thorin about this, he would overreact, and the meetings between our lands and that of Mirkwood would’ve become non-existent.”

“Do you think the other kingdoms would be willing to help again?”

“Well, that depends, are you ready for those kingdoms to be fighting over what to do with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Smaug needs a vessel before he manifests, and based on what you’ve told me he’s already picked one. You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yes there is some past Thorin/OFC, but I really had no idea where this story was going to go when I started it, and I still have no idea to be completely honest. besides, fairies are really fucking old. I hope you didn't expect Bilbo to be the first person that Thorin tried to marry, that and she'll probably be mentioned in one other chapter before she's never mentioned again unless its plot important (which likely wont happen.)
> 
> as for how old Balin is...WELL


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys always wait so long for me to write shit porn, i would say im sorry, but i honestly believe my porn isnt very good anyway sooo yeah
> 
> also just a tiny bit more plot

Bilbo was told to tell only Thorin of what they talked about. A guard walked him back to the royal quarters, and Bilbo went inside with an invisible weight on his shoulders. The sitting room was quiet, so he headed to the bedroom door, opening it just a crack.

Why in the world was he being so cautious about this? They were going to be married at the end of the month. Well that is unless Smaug takes over his body before then. He shuddered at the idea.

“Thorin?”

He heard a rustling of fabric as he opened the door. Thorin was sitting up in bed. A large tome was resting on his propped up knees, and he was very red in the face.

“Bilbo. How did your meeting with Balin go?” he asked.

His voice sounded very strained.

“It went fine. What’s that you’re reading?”

Thorin adjusted the book on his legs and coughed before saying, “It’s just a book about politics. Tactics and the like, nothing important.”

Bilbo walked over and got a closer look at him. His face was flushed, and he chest flexed a little took quickly at times like he was trying to calm his breathing. There was a thin sheet of sweat covering his bare shoulders.

“Are you all right?”

“Fine,” he said looking back to the book.

“You look feverish. Should I get Oin?” he asked reaching up to place a hand over his forehead.

Thorin grabbed his wrist, but didn’t let go.

“Bilbo.”

“Thorin.”

“I was not reading while you were away.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.”

“What were you doing then?”

Thorin didn’t respond, still holding onto Bilbo’s wrist. As the silence grew, his flushed face only turned darker. His eyebrow began to twitch, and he really didn’t want to say exactly what he was doing before the smaller man had returned.

“You were?”

“Yes.”

“And right now you’re still?”

“Yes, Bilbo.”

Bilbo managed to wriggle his wrist out of Thorin’s grasp, and rubbed at the warm skin. Thorin adjusted the book still resting on his legs, and they both avoided making eye contact. He should tell him about his conversation with Balin. What did it look like down there? It was definitely more important than being impulsive. Does it get wet when aroused like a woman’s does? Their lives could be endangered. Is his cock hard too? The whole kingdom could collapse.

The conversation could wait an hour.

Or two.

“Can I see it?”

Thorin shivered, and the grip on his book tightened as he said, “I do not think it wise to do so at the moment.”

Bilbo placed a hand on his knee, causing another shudder, before gently prying the book off of his lap. He set the heavy tome on the bedside table, and looked down at the tent in the coverlet.

“May I take the blanket off?”

Thorin nodded, and hissed when the cool air hit his damp skin. Bilbo looked at the heavy thick cock that sat against his slightly furred stomach. There was a wet patch just under where he sat, and the lips of his cunt were soaked.

Bilbo sucked in a breath, and in another moment shucked his shirt aside. This was an adventure all its own, and he was very willing to explore it. Getting onto the bed, he planted himself between Thorin’s spread legs, and the king wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him until they were chest to chest. He rather liked doing that, Bilbo noted.

The scratchiness of his beard felt familiar against his soft skin as slow kisses were laid along his jaw. Bilbo’s hands got lost in dark threads of hair as he tried to direct Thorin’s descending lips. He managed to tug hard enough to get his attention and their lips met in a firm kiss. Bilbo had to tilt his head as Thorin’s nose was prodding against his own. They continued just mouthing at each other’s lips, as their hands explored untouched skin. Large, calloused hands slipped down his trousers, cupping his arse, and squeezing hard enough to make him moan.

His cock pressed hard against Thorin’s waist with only the thin fabric preventing skin to skin contact. Quick work was made to change that, and Bilbo wriggled against Thorin’s hands, as his pants were taken off, and tossed aside. The two pulled apart so Bilbo could catch his breath, as Thorin decided to grind their erections together. Bilbo shouted and pressed his face against Thorin’s neck as he gave back as much as he got.

Pre cum stained their stomachs, and he could feel trickles of hot liquid trailing down his thighs as their grinding became erratic. Thorin took them both in hand, and began pumping their cocks. When the friction started to become more painful than pleasurable, he stopped to wipe some of the precum from off their stomach, to use as slick, before he was stroking them again.

Bilbo felt his cunt grow as hot as his cock. It was a little odd to think of it that way, but since his erection didn’t flag at the thought, he took it as a good sign. He was pulled into another kiss, and moaned at the feeling of hot cum splattering between their stomachs.

Thorin released them both, his dick falling limply to the side while Bilbo’s was nearly purple at the tip. Reaching under his hard cock, he fingered Bilbo’s clit and the smaller man’s legs trembled as he shouted, spilling embarrassingly quickly.

Well that was certainly different.

He was a little breathless, but he was able to let out little sounds of approval as Thorin pressed short kisses to whatever skin he could reach. His wings fluttered at the attention, and thankfully they had become large enough where that annoying buzzing sound didn’t occur.

“Thorin.”

“Hmm?”

“I really would hate to ruin the wonderful afterglow, but we need to talk.”

Thorin placed a quick kiss at the hickey on his shoulder, and leaned back enough so that they were making eye contact. Bilbo placed his hands on his furred chest and played with some of the curls there as he gathered his thoughts. When he deemed the speech best suitable in his head he started talking.

“I lied about what happened with my wings. I mean, I didn’t lie about all of it, just enough to where it almost got me into some trouble.”

Thorin sat up, bringing Bilbo with him, and looked down into concerned brown eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Well there was a light, and I followed it to a door, but inside the door there was a lovely field. An elf woman was there, and she asked me if I wanted to go back home. She said she’d return things back to before any of this ever happened, and before I knew it she was trying to rip the wings right out of my back. Next thing I know, I’m half dazed lying in the hallway floor and one of my hands were gone.”

“What did she look like?” he asked his face hooded.

“I’m not done yet.”

“Bilbo, what did she look like,” he hissed.

“So last night, the same elf woman appears to me, and tells me to let everyone know of what happened, and that the foul creature who used her won’t hesitate to use me as well to get what he wants. I went to Balin, and he told me everything that happened. How Smaug came, how you were chased out of your home, and-“

“Her name, Bilbo. I need to know if this is truly the same event.”

Bilbo paused before he said, “She had a very rounded face, white hair, and her eyes were violet. She said her name was-“

“-Chryseius.” They said in unison.

Thorin fell back into the pillows and let out a long sigh. He placed a hand over his face, and felt Bilbo crawl over him until the smaller man was hovering above his face. When he moved his hand he was right, noting the thin crow’s feet on the edges of such lovely eyes.

“What did Balin tell you of her?”

“That you two were supposed to be married, but Smaug ruined that.”

“Chryseius was to be married, but not to me. We had to make it look that way.”

“What? What do you mean? Balin told me, even showed me how you two interacted with the smoke pictures you all do.”

“Yes. That’s how things were to look to outsiders. My brother, Frerin, was the one that was going to marry her. Id’ never seen him fall so hard before. They had planned to sneak off the night before the wedding, but instead she had come to my room. I was confused, and tried to ask her what was happening, but within the next few moments she was trying to tear the wings from my back.”

“So you didn’t do the knife ceremony on her? Frerin did?”

“Yes. It’s also why I’m not very educated on the topic of transitioning. Books only reveal so much.”

“That’s true. The journal I’m reading on it said that my hair colour will change, but I’m pretty sure that’s unlikely to happen now. Balin also said that Smaug needs to take a vessel before he can manifest. I think he plans on talking to you about it, on who should be told, that he picked me to be said vessel.”

“We shall have council later this evening. In the meantime, we should wash this mess off before it starts to flake.”

“Does it…does it flake down there?” he asked looking down at their legs, his brows furrowed in thought.

“Luckily not.”

 

* * *

 

Thorin ran a bath for them, and Bilbo sat in the tub of steaming water, popping the soap bubbles that floated on the surface.

“So you never planned on getting married before you met me?”

Thorin was running sudsy fingers through his hair as he said, “I have lived for a long time. There are many who I’ve thought of proposing to, but, more often than not, I would find myself regretting the idea. The weight of bearing a crown carries farther than people believe. Past lovers and possible suitors, after telling them that I couldn’t reveal my name, changed in their demeanor very quickly.”

“Well, if it helps, when I first met you I thought you were some naked lunatic trying to rob me. If anything my view of you improved over time, realizing that you’re just a spoiled king.”

“Spoiled?”

“Yes. Very much so.”

“How am I spoiled?”

“Thorin, you have jewels embedded in your combs and brushes. Not only that, but I’m very sure that you leave the room with a brand new pair of shoes each morning, and among other things, there’s a new seat of pillows on the bed every night.”

“How is that being spoiled?”

“Thorin. I usually wait about 2 months before I get new pillows.”

Thorin waved him off, and dunked his head under water to wash the soap out. The top part of his blue wings still stood out of the water, and Bilbo noticed that one of them had long white lines that grew thicker as it reached his back, while the other one didn’t. Scarring is the most he could assume, but from what he wasn’t sure if he should ask.

When the king’s head emerged from the water, he was less than a foot away from Bilbo’s waist. The smaller man watched him come up far enough to breathe in through his nose before diving under again. He moaned at the feeling of sucking heat over his cock, his hands going under water to grab onto thick wet blades of hair.

It was much easier to think about this rather than the possibility of impending doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hA! you thought i was really going to make a past Thorin/OFC for his man pain? you were wrong friends, so very wrong.
> 
> more porn to come in the next chapter (hehehe, sex puns) also much more plot as well. sorry this chapter is so short


	13. Chapter 13

“So you were pushed into the fairy ring?”

“Yes, I-ah, was walking home, and this group of teenagers spotted me. At first I thought nothinnggh of it, but then they all gathered in front of me, blocking off the sidewalk. I-ah! Don’t bite there. I tried to go around them, but one of them grabbed my shoulder and sh-shoved me back.”

They had dried off quickly after the bath, and now were lying in bed. Bilbo laid back against the wide expanse of differently shaped pillows, while Thorin lied on his stomach, between his legs, pressing kisses and nipping at the softness of his belly.

“I tried to excuse myself, but they shoved me again. When I regained my balance I-ah, they surrounded me in a circle and started shoving me back and forth between them. I d-dropped my bag, and my phone, and Thorin, please, do you want me to tell you the story or not?”

Thorin had been sucking a patch of skin on his hip, leaving a slowly purpling hickey. He licked at the abused flesh in apology, and nodded at Bilbo to continue.

“So then one of them decides to punch me in the stomach, and I go down. Next thing I know, I’m being tossed about like an old rag doll. I nearly went unconscious, until I saw they were about to toss me into a fairy ring. I partially hoped it was a myth, but people can’t deny the odd disappearances in relation to them. I-oh! Thorin!”

Bilbo had his hands full of a certain king’s braids, and tugged them tightly to get reign him back in. Thorin had gone to mouthing just above his soft cock, and he was too worn out from earlier to get excited again.

Thorin licked his lips before saying, “And then there you were in my fairy ring.”

“Yes.”

“You could almost say it was fate.”

“Or maybe even ‘fae’te.”

“…Bilbo, please, we’re in bed right now.”

The smaller man certainly didn’t giggle. It was just a slightly higher pitched laugh that escaped his lips is all. Thorin had a small smile sitting on his lips, but then his gaze turned serious.

“Do you remember at all what they looked like?”

Bilbo played with one of the braids, loosening some of the strands as he said, “Vaguely, it all happened so fast-I mean I suppose if I saw them gain I would recognize them, but it was late, and I was already tired from work. Sorry, I guess this isn’t much help, is it?”

Thorin placed his hand over the smaller one messing with his hair and gave it a light squeeze.

“It’s all right. I shall do everything in my power to right the wrongs that have been done to you. I’ll instruct Nori and Dwalin to find the perpetrators, and they shall be executed.”

Thorin pressed a light kiss against his fingers and Bilbo spoke up saying, “Executed? Thorin, isn’t that a bit much?”

“They threw you into a fairy ring knowing the fate of those who enter them. I’d make their deaths slow and painful were it not for the fact you would find it unappealing. What punishment I bestow upon them is my choice to make as a king, and as your husband.”

“There’ll be no convincing you out of this will there?”

“I’ll not budge on this decision, but there are a few more questions I need to ask you.”

“Go ahead. I’ll try to answer them as best as I can,” he said tilting his head slightly.

Thorin propped himself up onto his arms and crawled so that he was hovering over him. He leaned down just enough for the noses to brush against each other before making himself comfortable, lying on top of him and pushing his face into his neck. Bilbo wrapped his arms around his neck, his hands resting on wide shoulder blades.

“You said you have spoken with Smaug when you vanished. What did he say?”

Bilbo went quiet at that. It’s not that he couldn’t remember what Smaug had said, on the contrary that false kind voice could be heard crisply in his hears when he thought about it. Chryseius has said to tell the whole kingdom, and they were in the process of that, but…something Smaug said stuck with him.

_“I would’ve thought you’d learn by now that fairies are liars. Terrible liars they are, trapping you in marriage, giving you some false sense of family…Of course they didn’t show you. I can show you these things Bilbo. The truth. The secrets they’ve been hiding from you…Thorin Oakenshield is not as he appears to be. There is much blood on his hands, and only luck has kept some of that blood from being the blood of his own kin. His heart is selfish. He will forget about you…The love you seek, does not lie within his heart. A heart blackened with the ashes of his fallen brethren.”_

He should trust Thorin. He knows he should, but there was something in the back of his mind that said he shouldn’t show all his cards yet. Yes, Smaug was a liar, but Thorin was still an unknown factor in his life. He sighed at the feeling of thin lips pressing against his jugular, and the scratchiness of his beard brought him out of his thoughts.

“He said that you burned my house down, and that all of you weren’t serious about adding me to the family. He said that he could take me home.”

Thorin propped himself up again so he could look Bilbo in the eye and ask, “You do not think of this place as your home?”

“Honestly Thorin, sometimes I wonder if I ever had a home at all.”

“You can make your home here in Erebor, Bilbo Baggins. You’ve already placed yourself deep within my heart, and I should be very sore if you were to leave it. Would you not do the same for me?”

Bilbo placed his hands over bearded cheeks, and gave him a weak smile.

“I do not know if there is any to make due with.”

Thorin placed a hand over his and said, “I still don’t understand you. I’ve seen you so full of love and life, so much to share with the world, and I feel swollen with it when you so much as smile at me. Yet, you have much darkness clouding your mind that even you cannot see your beauty. What has happened to you to bring you so low upon yourself?”

Bilbo closed his eyes and pulled his hand from Thorin’s grasp.

“I don’t want to talk about this.”

“I do.”

“Let me rephrase that then. I can’t talk about this.”

“Why? Why do you hide yourself like this? Do you not think that I can help? That I can’t take some of the pain that you bear from your shoulders? Is that what you think?”

“Thorin.”

“Is it?”

“Thorin, please.”

“Answer the question. Is it?”

“It’s because I can’t!”

There was a pause before he spoke, “What?”

“I can’t. There, I said it. I can’t handle it because I don’t know why. I don’t know why that some days when I look in the mirror I just want to get back in bed and never leave it. I don’t know why sometimes I just want to be someone else. I don’t know why I can’t stand dealing with anyone else and least of all myself. I don’t know why and I. Can’t. Bear. It.”

Tears were running down his cheeks again, and dammit he hated crying! He was so tired of crying, and hurting, and just thinking. He failed at holding back the choked sobs that escaped his lips, and he hated himself for it. Reaching up, he pressed the butt of his palms against his closed eyes, in an attempt to keep the tears from flowing.

Thorin turned them so that they were both lying on their sides, and he pulled Bilbo’s hands away from his face. Pressing a kiss against his ruddy cheeks, he positioned them so that he could wrap his arms around the smaller man’s waist, pulling him close. Bilbo’s face was pressed against his collar, and he couldn’t stop shaking from how hard he was crying.

“It’s all right to feel like this sometimes, but you must understand that you don’t have to be alone when these feelings occur. I would chase them away if I could âzyungel. You don’t have to hide yourself away anymore.”

Bilbo’s sobs died down to hiccups, and when he pulled away there was tears and snot smearing his face and Thorin’s chest.

“Sorry,” he sniffled.

“A very small price to pay to help you heal. Promise me that you’ll at the very least, come to me, or someone when you feel like this. Dis, my nephews, Balin, Bofur, any of us will do what we can for you my Bilbo.”

“I’ll try.”

“It’s all I ask,” he said pressing another kiss to soft curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i promised porn and failed to deliver, but im still very happy with how this chapter turned out even though its so short.
> 
> also, notice how nori has been mentioned a lot, but we've only seen him once? guess what the next chapter is going to have as its star.
> 
> yeah u know


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they dont call him spymaster for nothing!

As adorable as the future consort was, Nori had had enough of the cute fest, and after checking the royal quarters again for intruders, left to attend to his other duties. Swooping down from one of the ceiling tiles, he startled a large tattooed fairy, who was eating his lunch.

“Dwalin.”

“Dammit Nori! Now look at what you’ve done, made me spill my lunch.”

“I could always give you something better to eat,” he said batting his eyelashes.

Dwalin swatted at him, and put his ruined lunch back into his satchel as he said, “What do ye’ want ya’ pest?”

“Our bride to be isn’t in the right mind, and you know how Smaug enjoys attacking at his victim’s weakest hours. It would be convenient for the guard patrols in the royal hall to be more frequented. I’ll have Dori increase the strength of the magic seals around the palace, in the meantime.”

“Aye, sounds like the right course of action, but ye mind tellin’ me how my guards are supposed ta’ fight against a creature with no real form, oh great spymaster.”

Nori raised a finger and opened his mouth only to quickly close it again. Dwalin crossed his arms, and watched the ex-thief stroke his beard in thought.

“I’ll get back to you on that,” he said before vanishing.

The warrior rolled his eyes at the display, and with his satchel, went to the kitchens to get a new lunch.

 

* * *

 

Nori was walking along the pillars of the halls, flying to go around corners, and diving into crevices when other people passed by. Actually, it was in one of these crevices that he heard hurried whispering. Not wanting a possible assassination plot to run by his very nose, he went further into the opening between the walls until he could peek to the other side.

Three hooded figures stood in the room, only lit by candles, as they spoke in hushed tones. It’s a very good thing his hearing was so keen, or else he might not have heard anything they were saying.

“He has returned, as he said he would,” said the first.

“Aye, but the vessel he has chosen. It was near impossible to get the elf alone, as she had made many companions who she could cling to upon the slightest doubt. How many guards do ye think the king will have on this one,” said the second.

“Our lord has made contact with the human already. Unfortunately, he’s already told the king of his predicament, so the kingdom is now preparing for an attack. This kingdom’s destruction will be no easy feat,” the first continued.

“Our lord is powerful, his wisdom ancient, and his strength unmatched. We must do what we can to help him gain his vessel. From there, he will be able to take the energy from the very walls of Erebor, and use that to destroy what has been built. Do not doubt our master,” spoke the third.

The first two hurriedly apologized, and began dispersing a colored powder in a wide circle over the ground. When the circle was complete, they started writing strange insignias within it using animal blood. At the center of the circle was a bowl with a blue liquid inside, and they sat around it, muttering in unison. A strong breeze nearly sucked him out of the crevice, but he managed to hold his place until the wind stopped, and all the candles were blown out. His instincts told him to leave, but it was much too quiet in the room for him to sneak away without being noticed. Instead he watched as a dark smoke cloud flowed from the bowl, and yellow slits peered from it.

“Who has summoned me?”

The first hooded figure spoke, “Oh great Smaug, it is your loyal servants, Tegagidushel. We ask what it is you have us do, so that your will be done.”

“Tegagidushel? Your numbers have grown smaller.”

“We lost many due to the war and illness, but we remain loyal to you, oh lord.”

“What have you learned of Bilbo Baggins?”

“Ah, well, he is a human that has been brought to the fairy realm to marry-“

“Fool! I know of this already. Do you know anything of the consort? His habits, his hobbies, his mannerisms, his weaknesses, anything I can latch onto to wear him down.”

“We-we have not my lord,” said the second.

“Do not summon me again unless you have real information to provide to me about this man. If you call to me any sooner than that, there will be consequences.”

The smoke vanished, and the candles were re-lit. The three began bickering, and Nori took the opportunity, using the sounds of the commotion to escape. After exiting the crevice, he found one of his spies lurking about, and ordered him to keep an eye out for any suspicious figures in this hallway.

He had to make a trip to the library.

 

* * *

 

Ori, his adorable little brother, was flying around the top shelves of book cases, again. Nori watched his sibling flutter about, with a smile, leaning against one of the cases.

“Didn’t Lady Yrahn tell you to not fly about the bookcases?”

Ori nearly dropped the papers he was holding, and watching his wings, flew back down to his brother.

“Don’t scare me like that!”

“I’ll try not to,” he said with a wink.

“Did Dori send you to check up on me again? Honestly, I’m fine.”

“Ah, well, partially I’m here to check up on you, and I’m also here to find a few books on a certain topic.”

“Oh! Well, what did you need?”

“Do we have anything on the tegagidushel?”

“Tegagidushel? It doesn’t sound very familiar, but maybe Lady Yrahn will-“

“Let’s keep this between the members of the company lad. How about we go to a section of the library that talks of dark organizations, and look around eh?”

Ori nodded, and lead him to one of the darker sections of the library.

“This part of the library is usually only for the higher staff members, technically I’m not supposed to be here, but your authority permits it.”

“Ori, you’ve fought against a dragon, I think that gives you more authority than half of the residents of Erebor. Now let’s start lookin’, and see if we find anything.”

The two brothers went from shelf to shelf, case to case, amiably chatting, and setting scrolls and books that mentioned the group aside for looking into. After they found all they could, they sat next to each other and began flipping through them. Something Nori noticed was that whenever the group was talked about, there were sections missing or information blurred out with water damage.

Very suspicious.

“Ori.”

“Hm?”

“Put all of these back, and don’t tell anyone why I was here. If they’re insistent, lie. I need to check on some things.”

Ori nodded and watched his brother vanish before putting the gathered scrolls and books back in their places. The youngest Ri brother was curious about what his brother was up to, but he sighed knowing that if it was big, he would find out sooner rather than later.

 

* * *

 

Nori tried not to scare Balin after sneaking into his rooms. In some aspects he may be spry, but the fairy was still very old, and Nori worried for his health sometimes due to all the stress of being an advisor. He made his footsteps loud, and the older fairy turned to him with a smile.

“Getting sloppy in your spying Master Nori?”

“Maybe your hearing gets better as your sight goes Master Balin.”

The older fairy chuckled knowing the thief much too slippery for him to notice.

“What brings you here?”

“You do. I have a few questions about some documents in the library.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

Balin leaned back into his chair, and sighed. Raising a hand, he motioned for Nori to go on with his questioning.

“I was between a rock and a hard place, when a little birdie told me the name tegagidushel. Growing curious, I went to the library, but the information on it is murky at best. You were one of the few responsible for making sure the damaged texts in the library were restored. Were the any suspicious characters under your watch that may have slipped by writing a few pages?”

“No there were not. I took all the information on it.”

“Why?”

“To discourage anyone who would want to revive the group. The tegagidushel is an organization much older than I, as it goes back to Durin the Deathless, himself. Their hatred of the fae spurns in dark hearts, and creates creatures such as Smaug, deities with no real purpose, but to conquer and destroy.”

“Well I’m going to need all the information you have on them. The conspirers are within our halls, and I couldn’t get close enough to see their faces as they spoke to Smaug. Once I catch up on their history I can start pinning faces to voices, and trickle information as needed.”

Balin nodded, and pushed himself from his seat. Nori watched the elder press a hand against the mouth of a drawer, and open it to pull out a small red chest. The spy gingerly took it, and winced as his beard was pulled down so he was level with Balin’s gaze.

“If this were to fall into the wrong hands, I’m not sure we could do much to fight against the tegagidushel. Keep it to yerself.”

Nori gulped, nodded, and rubbed his chin after his beard was released. Balin gave him another pleasant smile after that, and sent him on his way.

The chest was slipped into one of the folds of his coat, and Nori went back to his regular patrol schedule. Double checking in the royal quarters rewarded him with the sickeningly sweet sight of Bilbo braiding Thorin’s hair. Sweeping in on the king’s nephews, he found Kili in awe of the captain of the elf guard, and Fili dragging him away impatiently. Dis was…moving on.

Nori noticed that Dwalin assigned Gour and Drhyr for patrolling the far end of the hall, and took note of when they changed shifts with the next set of guards, Hadur and Mizel. After that he made his way to the warrior’s rooms and saw said tattooed fairy leaving after his weekly inspection.

The spymaster followed behind the warrior for a little while, before he got bored, and reached back to lay a resounding slap to such a nicely muscled arse. Dwalin turned to him with fury in his eyes, and Nori gave him a sly smile before vanishing.

“I’m goin’ ta kill ‘im.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its really fun writing for nori, but i feel like I should write for a different dwarf next chapter. someone who doesn't get much attention in the fandom. what do you guys think?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit guys! i havent updated this story since the 6th and im so sorry! time got away from me, since Ive been working on costumes for my dorm's performance, but im done with that junk and now I can safely resume updating this every 1-4 days like I normally do.

Bilbo felt absolutely dreadful. He wasn’t sure the exact reasoning behind it, but he couldn’t stop shivering, and all of his joints ached heavily. He didn’t feel like this when he woke up. They measured his wings to see how they were doing, and Thorin told him that they were another 3 inches longer than a few days before. They enjoyed breakfast after that, and then Thorin assigned Nori to stay close by while he took care of some kingly matters.

Bilbo tried making conversation with the star haired fairy, but then the shivers came. Soon, he was wrapped up in as many blankets as possible, and moved to the bed to preserve body heat. Nori was at a loss of what to do for his charge’s sudden ailment. He had the guard, in charge of watching the right wing of the royal quarters, send for his brother.

Conveniently enough, Dori was just a hall away, so he arrived quickly.

“What’s happening?”

Nori, instead of saying anything, pushed Dori into the bedroom where Bilbo laid bedridden. At the shudders and shivering Bilbo was having it was as if a switch clicked in the back of Dori’s head. Nori recognized the look as the “mother hen mode”. He was quickly by Bilbo’s side checking his temperature with the back of his hand, and asking him what was wrong.

The middle Ri brother took a seat, and watched the exchange quietly.

“You say your joints ache?”

“Mmhm. It started this morning, a little while after Thorin left…”

Dori lifted his arm slowly as he asked, “Does it hurt when I do this?”

Bilbo shook his head no, and his arm was set back down, and tucked under the blanket. The shivers had started to calm down as Dori talked to him. His teeth still chattered a bit, and his legs wobbled under the blankets, but not as frequently as before.

“Do you think it’s a human sickness, or is he too far in the transition for him to catch them anymore?” Nori asked.

“I wouldn’t think it’s a human illness, but I’m just about as educated on this transitioning business as you are. It seems like he just has a cold, but it’s worse than what Ori used to get when he was a babe.”

“Should we get Oin?”

“No, no, I’ll be able to handle this. We’ll get you some light food, and you can just sleep the day away.”

Bilbo gave him a weak smile, and thanked him.

Nori leaned over to whisper into his ear, “You should probably increase the warding in this room while you’re here. Better safe than sorry.”

Dori nodded and shoo’ed his brother off to get some food from the kitchens. After Nori pulled his little vanishing act, which had Bilbo in awe. Seriously, it was rather odd for someone to literally vanish before your very eyes. Dori gave him an affectionate pat on the head, and went to the walls, pouring magic into the old runes there.

The shivers returned with a vengeance, and Dori stopped what he was doing to gently turn Bilbo onto his side as the shudders turned to seizing. Nori had returned, nearly dropping the tray of food at the sight. Instead, he quickly set it aside, and went over to Bilbo’s other side, looking from his brother to his charge hopelessly.

The seizing passed after a minute, and Bilbo was very disoriented, his half lidded eyes stuck in a daze.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. I was just putting magic into the runes, and then he started seizing.”

There was a beat before Nori said, “How long have you been strengthening the charms in the royal hall?”

“About an hour or so ago. Why?”

“So around the time Thorin left…and you said he started seizing when you were putting magic into the runes in here?”

“Yes. What are you getting at?”

“Take your magic out of them.”

“What?”

“I think this has something to do with the magic in the walls, now change the level of magic in the runes back to how it was before.”

Dori huffed at the tone, but did it anyway, and there was a significant change in Bilbo’s pallor. Nori rubbed his face in frustration, and groaned into his palm.

“This isn’t good. Not good at all.”

“Do you want to explain?”

“I’m sorry to trouble you like this, but everything that you strengthened you’re going to have to return them as they were. Bilbo’s body can’t handle the strain of this magic while he’s transitioning.”

“That’s going to be a big problem now that you know what is back.” Dori went over to Bilbo, using the edge of the sheet to wipe the saliva off of his face as he came to.

“I’m not worried about that now. Right now I’m worried about what Thorin will say when he-“

“What is going on?”

Thorin was at the doorway, an angry look on his face, and Nori gave him a nervous smile.

Oh, to be the bringer of bad news.

Dori continued tending to Bilbo, as Nori took the king into the other room to talk.

Bilbo slowly came to, and looked around a little, his head lightly thumping against the pillows from how heavy it felt. Any excess drool was wiped from his face and neck with a clean cloth. He let Dori loosen the fabric of his tunic, as his brain slowly registered his location.

“wh-what?”

“You had a bit of an episode, lad, nothing to worry about.”

“An episode?”

Dori helped him to sit up, so he was propped against the pillows, and went on to tut about the room until his brain was back in order.

“What do you mean an episode?”

Dori looked at him, very closely, the groggy look gone from his eyes, he went over and got the tray of warm food, and set it over his lap.

“A seizure, but it was short, and we figured out what caused it.”

“A what! That’s not-that wasn’t in any of the books I read on this.”

“Unfortunately, we’re still finding tomes and scripts from the depths of the kingdom after the destruction, so the library doesn’t have everything yet.”

“Oh, well, oh I’m sorry, I’ve been terribly rude. I don’t think I ever got your name.”

“It’s Dori, and it’s very nice to meet you Master Baggins.”

“Please, just Bilbo. I’d rather not think too much about the royalty aspect. Wait, you’re Dori? Ori’s older brother?”

“The same one.”

“I’ve heard so much about you, and now that I’m looking I can see the resemblance. It’s very nice to meet you, and thank you for taking care of me. Sorry to trouble you.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” he said with a wave.

 

* * *

 

Thorin stood in front of his work desk, hands splayed over papers, and his shoulders hunched.

“So what you’re telling me is that until my betrothed is further along in his transition, our defenses will have to remain at the level that prevent petty criminals from committing crimes?”

“That or until he is completed with the transition, your majesty. When Dori was strengthening the runes, in the hall after you left, he grew ill, and when he was applying that magic to the ones in your rooms, Master Baggins began seizing. It’s likely that so sudden a shift in magic, in his environment, is putting more stress upon his body as he transitions.”

Thorin stood straight, and turned to face his spymaster.

“Very well, but we cannot go completely defenseless with Smaug returning. I will make sure Bilbo stays within certain perimeters of the castle. In the meantime, have Dori, and anyone else near his skill, strengthen the outer walls. It shouldn’t have an effect on him here.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

The king yawned, and set his crown aside.

“You don’t have to bow, my friend. We have been through much these past few centuries. How are things?”

Nori stood up straight, and sighed as the tension slipped from his shoulders. One never knew what kind of mood their king would be in after hearing such things.

“Overall, all right. Dori’s sewing shop is having a spike in sales due to wedding season. Ori is coming along very far in his apprenticeship, and so on and so forth.”

“What of you?”

The ex-thief had a sly smile on his face as he said, “All things remain much the same, my king.”

“You haven’t told him yet.”

“I’ve been strongly hinting at it.”

“Warriors, like my cousin, do not understand these things. If you don’t tell him outright, you’re not going to make any progress.”

“I’ve been making progress,” he said crossing his arms.

“Such as?”

 

* * *

 

“He actually did that on the journey? I never would’ve guessed that he would be so terrible with directions.”

Bilbo held a hand over his mouth as he laughed. There still wasn’t much he knew about Thorin, and Dori had been telling him about several of the king’s not so “perfect” habits and moments that were seen on the journey to reclaim Erebor, all those years ago.

“We still don’t know how he managed it.”

“Whatever happened to the young man you brought along?”

“Ah, well, after entering the treasury, we heard cries so we charged in, weapons drawn, ready to fight. The dragon was there, but he was not. There wasn’t even any ashes, and we could only assume that he disappeared. Likely Smaug’s doing, as he had proven himself much too loyal to abandon us at that point.”

“I’m so sorry,” he said rubbing the hem of the coverlet between his fingers.

“No need to apologize, Bilbo. I’d say it’s something we all signed up for, but that just doesn’t seem right for what happened to him after all he did. Actually, now that I think about it,” he paused placing a hand over his mouth in thought.

Bilbo finished off the last of his roll as he waited for Dori to continue. The meal was a bit too light for his tastes, but until the aches in his bones went away, he shouldn’t risk it.

“When we were burning the dragon’s body, we heard whispers. Just the breath of them from where I was standing. I think only a few members of the company, including Thorin, were the only one’s close enough to hear anything specific. I didn’t find out what he was saying until about a few decades later, from Gloin.”

“What was he saying?”

“Lion heart, or at least something about needing a lion’s heart. It was strange to say the most, and regular to say the least. Whether it’s from a memory or a dream, creatures often mutter strange things when slowly dying.”

“Lion heart, huh.”

Thorin had come into the room, not a moment later, and a large smile grew onto Bilbo’s face.

“Did you have any trouble finding your way here?”

Thorin raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked, “No. Why do you ask such a strange question?”

Dori and Bilbo started laughing again while Thorin sighed, and rubbed a hand through his hair.

Bilbo could be very odd sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone you know is having a seizure please follow the proper steps to help them. You can look them up anywhere online.
> 
> LION HEART! HMMMMM I WONDER WHAT THAT EVEN MEANS
> 
> the last requests i got for were Dori,Bifur, or Bombur and I went with Dori...sorry if he seems weird I've just never written him before and i need to practice anyway
> 
> whatever will they do with weakened defenses, ill nEVER know  
> feedback is welcome and appreciated thank u for sticking with me for so long!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, even I can admit that the last chapter was severely lacking in...something, no idea what though so I hope this chapter makes up for it!

“Bilbo Baggins.”

He was lying on soft sheets, and the coverlet over his body was just the right temperature to where he didn’t want to leave it. Turning onto his side he pulled a loose pillow close to his chest, nuzzling the top. It was so nice. So comfortable. Was his bed always this comfortable?

“Is everything to your liking, Bilbo?”

There’s that voice again. Everything would be to his liking if they would just shut up and let him sleep.

“Oh now that’s not very nice.”

Shit. Had he said that out loud? He was sorry about it now, but he can’t remember being this relaxed in such a long time. Sometimes he just wanted to-

“-forget?”

Bilbo’s eyes snapped open. Well, at least he tried to open them, but the world refused to come into focus on his terms. The edges of the dark muddling his vision were hazy, and small flashes of light blinked in the darkness.

“Oh Bilbo. It’s so nice to see you again. It’s been so long since our last chat. How have you been? I hope you’ve kept your appetite up, as I recall, you’ve never been one for small meals.”

A thickly calloused hand ran through his hair, gently untangling the curls as he spoke.

“Oh Bilbo, you should brush your hair at least thrice a day. Wouldn’t want to have to cut it all off due to damage.”

His throat grew tight as his eyes came into focus.

He was back home. At Bag End.

There wasn’t any sound in the house of anyone being there. The room would shift and something would have moved, or changed colour, but oddly Bilbo couldn’t focus his gaze on anything. Dark smoke wrapped around his neck and wisped along his lips. How did he get here? Where’s Drogo, and Primula, and Frodo.

Where’s Thorin?

“It’s all right. You’re safe here. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

The hand went from his hair, along his jaw, and stopped to hover over his lips.

No no no.

“Perfectly safe.”

No no no no no!

The fingers pushed past his lips, and dragged along the top of his tongue.

NO!

He bit down.

Smaug cried out in pain, and the fingers in his mouth turned into thick black smoke flying down his throat. His cheek stung, and he found himself on the floor. Black sludge poured out of his mouth, and he was surrounded by flames.

“You think you can resist me? I am the reason you exist. I have given you life when none could come to your aid, and you deny me!”

Bilbo could feel the smoke filling his lungs, and his chest tightened, but it wasn’t with smoke inhalation.

“I will not be touched, I will not be used, and I will not be owned by anyone.”

Yellow eyes gazed at him through the flames, and a wide set mouth with jagged teeth curled into a sneer.

“Who is it to say you have a choice? Have you ever chosen anything for yourself? Thorin chooses you to be wed to him. You family chooses to steal away your home. Your only friend chooses to distance himself. You let all of them act upon you with no voice, and now you think you have the right to reclaim yourself. You think you are a tool no longer? You are wrong. The only reason you have worth is because I say so.”

“You’re the one that’s wrong.”

At least, that’s what Bilbo wanted to believe. At a sign of his doubt, the flames grew closer, beginning to lick at his back, and the smoke grew heavier in his lungs. A large clawed hand pressed at his chest, and dug into the skin. The edges of the room grew hazy again. He could taste something coppery flowing down his lips.

Even though the flames were there, he began to feel cold. It started in the pit of his stomach, and slowly crawled up his throat.

“I will make this quick. I can make this painless. All you must do is give me what I want. There’s no need to be foolish, child.”

The flames that were just inches away from singing his hair dissipated. The cold eating away at his lungs began to burn, and the hand on his chest pulled away.

He was on his feet now, but the room kept shifting. Dark curls of smoke failed at clinging to blades of his hair, and he felt fresh air in his lungs.

“What gives you the right to come here, and haunt me? What entitlement do you get from causing me pain? I am no child, and even if I were, I still wouldn’t be yours. I’m not a tool, and I have every right to claim myself!”

The fire ebbed down to nothing, as Smaug chuckled at the display.

“Such spirit. I cannot wait to crush it.”

 

* * *

 

Bilbo jerked awake in bed. His fingers gripping at the edges of the blanket, as he took in his surroundings. Overhead, check. Pile of pillows, check. Clothes for the next day sitting on the armchair nearby, check. Door to the bathroom, check. Door to Thorin’s study, check. Thorin…not check.

Not check.

“Thorin,” his voice came out very hoarse.

Now that he thought about it, his entire throat ached and was very scratchy. It felt like there was a salty lump rubbing in between the muscles every time he breathed or swallowed. Looking back to the door of Thorin’s study, there was a faint light coming out from under it. Making a fast decision, he got out of bed, the large blanket wrapped around his body and dragging along the floor behind him, and went to the door. How long had he been working in there?

Thorin’s gaze went from the treaty to Bilbo when he heard the latches of the door creak. Smiling at the sight of his ruffled appearance, he put the papers back into the drawer and stood from his seat.

“What are you doing up so late, âzyungel?”

“Thorin,” his voice still came out scratchy, and he winced at the sound.

Thorin’s eyes widened a bit, and he was immediately standing in front of him. Reaching down, he pulled some of the blanket away from Bilbo’s shoulders, and wrinkles between his eyebrows formed as he took in the sight.

“What happened.”

“Dreaming, and Smaug.”

Bilbo found himself being lifted off of his feet, and cradled against a wide chest.

“This shall not happen again.”

Bilbo nodded, his head lolling a bit from exhaustion. With a wave, the lights in the study were put out, and in a blink the smaller man found himself held in Thorin’s arms in their bed once more.

Their bed?

Since when did he start thinking like that.

It should’ve concerned him how easy it was to fall back asleep in Thorin’s arms, but a growing ache in his head banished those ideas for now.

There wasn’t any other late night visitors as he slept.

Waking up the next morning seemed like more of a chore than anything else. Thorin was talking to Dwalin in the doorway, and feigned sleep when his name was said. The tattooed fairy was cursing as he spoke, and Thorin was steering the conversation back to different points as they continued speaking. Then Dwalin was gone, and there was a weight shift on the bed as Thorin made himself comfortable under the blankets.

Bilbo didn’t fake how heavy his eyes felt, or the cotton ball that seemed to be in his mouth when he tried bringing everything into focus.

“Thorin?”

“I’m here, âzyungel.”

“I have a question.”

Thorin nodded, and propped himself on his elbow so he could look down at him. Bilbo placed a hand over his mouth as he yawned before arranging the words in his head.

“Do you know how it works? Smaug, I mean.”

“…Smaug is,hm. Smaug is a creature that rarely ever comes into existence, but when they do, destruction is imminent. The last case of this being recorded, was when a creature named Sauron appeared, but that was a very different world. The people of that age have long passed on, as have their spirits I assume. The most we know of Smaug using these ancient texts and our own experiences is this: his wisdom is more ancient than ours, without a vessel he cannot take any physical form, without a vessel he still possesses dangerous magic, but not as dangerous as it could be, when not in physical form he is a dark cloud of smoke with yellow eyes that rarely open, and he’s very good at using his powers of manipulation. I can easily assume he’s used you already in this.”

“What?”

“While Dori was strengthening the runes of this castle you grew ill, and began seizing. I’ve looked into the books and journals on transitioning, and none other, human or otherwise, has had this affect. Although there are certain aspects that happen during this process dependent upon the creature, none can say they’ve faced Smaug and had their wings…When you were taken he likely put some sort of enchantment on you. It’s the only explanation we have.”

Bilbo winced a little when Thorin placed a hand onto his cheek. His fingers were almost as calloused as…well he was hoping the king didn’t notice. The king very much did notice, and began to pull away when Bilbo grabbed his wrist and brought it back.

“No, don’t. I’m sorry, just, in the dream, I couldn’t really see him, but his hand felt like,” he trailed off.

Thorin placed a hand onto his cheek again, and gently rubbed his thumb over his cheekbones.

“I see that he is manipulating anything to his favor. You’re frightened.”

“I am.” Bilbo placed his hand over Thorin’s and held it there.

“I am scared. Terrified, but I’m also angry. I know I didn’t choose this life, not being in Bag End anymore, living with fairies, becoming a fairy, myself, and it’s all so much to take in. I try not to think about it, but every day I find something so strange that I just can’t pretend this is normal for me. I am coming to accept it. The fact that there are things and beings out there waiting to be discovered is exciting in its own way, and I’m angry at the fact that something is already trying to take it away again.”

Thorin placed a kiss onto his forehead when he paused.

“I want to be happy here, Thorin. I know that, slowly, I’m finding that I can be, and I’m angry because now that I have an opportunity not to hide myself anymore something wants to take it away.”

“Bilbo, I will do everything in my power and more to-“

“-no.”

Thorin recoiled a bit at the comment, but his look of shock turned to wonder at the determination shining in Bilbo’s eyes.

“He’s gotten me twice now, Thorin. The first time was my own fault, but the second time was his. I’m not going to let him beat me. I’m not denying your help. Honestly I’ll take whatever I can get, but he wants to use me, and I won’t let that happen.”

A lovely smile graced Thorin’s features as he said, “No, you will not.”

Bilbo felt his cheeks grow warm, and cold air on his back when he realized that his wings were flapping hard enough to move the blanket away. Thorin laughed as he bent down to place a kiss onto his nose. He didn’t pull away though, instead choosing to rest their foreheads against each other.

Bilbo noticed from the corner of his eye that Thorin’s wings were flapping as well, just more slowly.

“Your wings do that too?”

“When you are near, yes. You haven’t noticed before?”

“I don’t think I’ve been noticing a lot of things.”

Bilbo leaned up and pressed a soft kiss against his thin lips. He began to pull back a little, but Thorin caught him by the jaw and brought their lips together again. Even though his hair was a mess, his chest kind of hurt, and Thorin’s morning breath was terrible, Bilbo Baggins was sure he could make a home here.

 

* * *

 

“You wish for us to what?” said the first cloaked figure

“Bilbo Baggins cannot come into his power until I have taken his body.”

“But my lord, it is impossible to get him alone. How do you expect us to-“

“Do you doubt my power?”

“No, my lord,” said the second figure.

The room grew cold in its silence, and the three figures became more wary of their master as the darkness grew heavy.

“I shall handle everything else. Do what must be done.”

“Yes, my lord.”

The dark smoke vanished, and the candles were relit upon it’s exit.

“This is a suicide mission, if the king doesn’t kill us first for trying, Smaug will do so for our failure,” said the second figure.

“Do not doubt our master, Ladir. After all, there is nothing to fear, but fear itself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter should be up in a couple days. i told you id resume my somewhat consistent schedule. however i am going to MTAC this weekend, so if i dont have a chapter up by friday morning, you know why.
> 
> thank you for reading! <333


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, bit of plot, bilbo learns to fly YAY

How did he get himself into this mess! Honestly, Bilbo wasn’t sure what else to do, or how to convince the trio that maybe these lessons should be postponed. Fili stood next to him on the perch, and Kili and Thorin were nearly specks on the ground below. He couldn’t do this. He absolutely could not do this.

“It’s easy Uncle Bilbo.”

“I don’t think any of you understand that I don’t even know how to flap my wings no less fly with them.”

“You don’t force it. It’s instinctual, you know like breathing, or eating. Just something in the brain that develops on its own for survival.”

“Are my wings even big enough for such an act?”

Fili huffed and said, “If bees can get away with it, anyone can. You ready?”

“No I am no-AH!”

Fili had already shoved him off the edge for the third time that day. He would get about halfway down before Thorin realized that he wasn’t going to fly, and flew up to catch him, himself. This time, reaching the halfway mark, Thorin wasn’t there to sweep him from the sky.

Instinctual his arse!

Okay, think, what normally got his wings to even move? Well, Thorin did, but it was kind of hard to think about the king when he was too focused on how close the ground was getting. Thorin, not being held back by Kili any longer, flew up and caught him before he was a good twenty feet from the ground. Bilbo clung to his shoulders gasping from breath, his whole body shaking.

“Perhaps we should wait until his wings have fully grown in before we try teaching him how to fly.”

Kili shrugged and said, “You taught us how to fly when our wings were much smaller than his.”

“Besides Uncle, Bilbo needs to learn everything he can as soon as possible. He needs to be able to defend himself against you know what,” Fili said flying down from the perch.

They had been trying to teach Bilbo how to fly, and though Thorin wanted to start with simple floating, his nephews insisted upon the “throw your cub off a cliff” treatment they had received as younglings. It was very effective then, so what made it less effective now? Well, it was the fact that Bilbo just wouldn’t, er, couldn’t flap his wings.

“Even so, maybe I could get some actual instruction instead of just ‘winging it’.”

There was a pause before Bilbo let out a small chuckle at the pun, and Thorin pressed their foreheads together to say, “Please do not make this a habit.”

Bilbo felt his checks warm at the contact, and his wings fluttered on cue. The brothers groaned and whined pointing at Bilbo’s wings as they did so.

“We need to try a different method,” said Fili slamming his fist into his palm.

Kili had his arms crossed over his chest and nodded in affirmation.

Once again Bilbo found himself being lifted from Thorin’s arms, by Fili, and brought back up to the high perch on the castle wall.

“Now focus this time, Bilbo.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do.”

“I’m going to push on three…One!”

Bilbo was falling again.

And his wings weren’t moving.

Kili anticipated this, and with a wave from his brother, reached behind his uncle to grab the hem of his shirt. Before Thorin could ask what he was doing, he found the garment yanked over his head, but not completely where his arms were yanked upward, and trapped. Kili was slapped in the face a few times by his uncle’s wings, but this also kept Thorin from rescuing Bilbo before he could learn how to fly. Bilbo who was past the halfway mark, caught sight of the display, and he felt his face quickly heat.

The air stopped rushing around him as he covered his face, and seemed to just stop before hitting the ground below. Fili flew down next to float next to him, and then moved to the front of him so he could remove his hands from his face.

“Had we known seeing Uncle Thorin shirtless would have you flying this high, we would’ve done it earlier.”

Bilbo crossed his arms in indignation, and he heard Thorin curse below them. Glancing down, he noticed how high they were, and the air around him began rushing once more. Fili caught him by his arms, and slowly set him back onto his feet. Thorin had set his shirt to rights glaring at his younger nephew before walking over to Bilbo.

“Are you all right?”

“Yes, but can we tone down the intensity of these lessons, perhaps?”

“I think Uncle Bilbo has learned a lot today, right Fili?”

“Couldn’t agree with you more, Kili.”

The brothers nodded at each other, and Thorin gave them a bored look as he said, “Both of you report to Balin to finish your studies.”

The brothers sighed in frustration, but went back inside. It wouldn’t do well to upset their uncle when he was in such a ‘kind’ mood, afterall. Bilbo’s hands were taken into much larger ones, and he found himself looking into dark blue eyes.

“Let’s see if we can get you to float on your own first, all right?”

The smaller man nodded, and slowly breathed in, then out, to clear his thoughts.

“What makes you happy?”

“What?

Bilbo opened his eyes at the question. He didn’t even noticed he had closed him, but paid the thought no mind.

“Surely you heard me.”

“Of course I did, but that’s a rather strange question to ask.”

“No stranger than asking what someone’s favourite colour is?”

“That’s a perfectly normal question to ask someone.”

Bilbo scoffed as Thorin pressed a light kiss to his forehead and then asked, “What makes you happy, Bilbo?”

Bilbo closed his eyes, and thought about the question. What did make him happy? Food certainly made him happy. Roasted duck with rosemary, and lemon slices, and the fat drippings used to make a thick gravy to cover mashed potatoes. Mmm, maybe even slathered with butter after being baked the first time so that when it baked the second time the skin was crispy. He could practically smell the food now, and thought that a sweet white wine would go great with such a meal. Perhaps a moscato, from the Tree Frog Valley brand he adored so much? Dessert sounded wonderful as well. Thick slices of cake with cream cheese filling.

“Open your eyes.”

Bilbo found himself floating at least half a foot off the ground, and a wide smile graced his features. He felt the wings on his back flapping lazily, but at least they were moving. He was doing it! Well, he was floating, and that was a step in the right direction.

“Sometimes you need the right motivation to get your wings to cooperate. What were you thinking about?”

His cheeks warmed, as they did often when he was around Thorin, and he said, “Well, I may have been thinking about dinner.”

There was a pause before Thorin out right laughed at his answer. At first he was put out by the reaction, his feet sinking back to the ground, but it was rare to see Thorin laugh so freely. His shoulders shook with mirth, and and his face was freed from the wrinkles that seemed to set on his face when he was focused on something. He was stunning.

Bilbo didn’t notice that he was a good foot off of the ground now, and Thorin managed to catch his breath, giving the smaller man’s hands a light squeeze.

“You are very passionate about your food, Bilbo. Not only that, but your wings seem the most active when we are being intimate together. It makes me think that your motivation is love.”

“Love?”

“Ah, that would be assuming too much, I suppose.”

“No! No, I mean, that sounds, nice.”

“Let us resume this within the palace. We can explore the gardens some more tomorrow,” he said leading his future husband inside.

“Of course. That sounds lovely.”

Once inside, they managed to get several feet away from the ballroom before Bilbo felt a sharp pressure in his stomach. Blood spurted from his mouth, and Thorin was looking at him in shock. The pressure turned into a searing pain, and he partially fell to the ground with Thorin holding him by his shoulders. The world grew fuzzy around the edges, and there was an odd screeing sound that filled his ears. He could see Thorin’s mouth moving, and the guards gathering around an armed man, but then everything went black.

“Get him to the infirmary now!” said one of the guards.

Thorin watched numbly as Bilbo was lifted, and carried off as quickly as possible. The numbness soon turned into a fire that had him shoving his own men out of the way. The culprit of the stabbing laid on his back trying to reach into his pocket to grab something, but the king would have nothing of it. He unsheathed one of the swords that guard was holding and stabbed it through the culprit’s hand, keeping it in place.

“There are not many in my kingdom with a death wish, but I assure you I will drag yours out to be as slow and damning as possible.”

“You do not scare me, son of Thrain. There are powers at work stronger than you.”

Something clicked in his mind as he said, “You are one of the conspirators. Where is the rest of your group?”

“As if I would tell, but shouldn’t you be more concerned for your Halfling? He will be sleeping for a while, and my master will take this opportunity to-augh!”

Thorin had slid the sword out by slicing through the muscles between the snarling fairy’s fingers. Tossing the sword aside he stepped away, and gestured to his guards.

“Take him down to the dungeons. No one is allowed to visit him. Give him the bare minimum to keep him conscious until I give official punishment.”

“Yes sir,” the guards chorused.

Thorin made his way to the infirmary, but his thoughts kept wandering to the cold feeling dragging along his neck.


	18. Chapter 18

When Thorin got to the infirmary, he was shocked at what he saw. Bilbo was very much awake, and he was crying as he tried to convince Oin not to give him anything that would put him to sleep.

“I can’t, I can’t, please you can’t.”

“Bilbo, you need painkillers or you’ll pass out from shock.”

Thorin went to his side, and grabbed his trembling hand from the table.

“Thorin, thank goodness. He’s losing a lot of blood, and I need him to be still while I close the wound.”

“Thorin, please, if I go to sleep like this. I can’t, I just can’t.”

“Shhh ghivasha, I’m here. You have to take these painkillers. I’ll do everything I can, and I won’t leave your side until you’re awake again.”

Bilbo leaned into the hand placed on his cheek, and Thorin pressed their foreheads together. On of Oin’s assistants held out a small vial, and Thorin pulled away enough so that the smaller man could drink it. Some of it dripped down the side of his lips, and was wiped away by a calloused thumb. As Bilbo’s eyes began to droop he was hurriedly whispering.

“I don’t want to, please don’t make me, I can’t do this. I can’t.”

“I’m here, nothing else will harm you, I swear it, Bilbo.”

Soon his breathing slowed, and the cold feeling tapping at the back of Thorin’s neck returned.

“Someone stand guard outside the door, and strengthen the runes outside. I don’t want anything, or anyone else coming into this room.”

The lights in the room began to dim, and Thorin gave Oin a look.

“Clean it up, and seal the wound now!”

The doctor nodded, and he with another of his assistants had continued treating the wound. Thorin folded his wings against his back, as the cold touch grazing along the back of his neck turned into the feeling of fingers pressing against his skin. He closed his eyes, keeping his and Bilbo’s foreheads touching. He only pulled away when Bilbo’s body began convulsing.

The runes!

“Don’t touch him, we have to wait for it to pass,” said Oin.

“Someone tell the guard outside to return the runes as they were.”

“Your majesty-“

“Now!”

The last of Oin’s assistants ran out of the room, but he returned a few minutes later, and Bilbo’s seizing had stopped. The fingers on the back of his neck began to grip at the muscle, and he breathed slowly to keep from tensing. As the magic from the runes returned to normal, a hushed whisper grazed along his ears. Bilbo’s breathing slowed even more the deeper he slept, and Thorin squeezed his hand. With another cold breeze the lights in the room went out.

Thorin’s wings unfolded and a bright glow flooded the room. Oin had to shield his eyes, until the glowing died down a tad.

“Are you done yet?”

“Almost, could you tone down the light?”

Thorin grunted, but the light from his wings didn’t dim. He couldn’t take any chances. Especially not when the fingers from his neck were removed, and he felt a soft pair of lips press against his jugular.

Dark wisps of smoke began to flutter in the air, and the king could feel hands grabbing his sides. Another hand was at his elbow, and pulled gently, just to see how much give there was. The hands grip tightened, and the light flickered before he gritted his teeth, and the glowing grew.

“Oin!”

“I just need to wrap it!”

“Make it fast.”

The points of its fingers grew sharp, and Thorin took in a shakey breath. He pulled away only enough for them to lift Bilbo, to bind his wound closed. The hands yanked, nearly knocking him backwards, but his feet only slid a little before he was stable again.

“Wake him up-“ The claws dug in, pulling him back. “Oin, wake him up, now!”

The healer uncorked one of the bottles on his hip and wafted it in front of Bilbo’s nose. The man’s eyes snapped open, and his hands went to cover his face, hissing at the scent.

In a flash, the hands were gone, the wisps of smoke vanished, and the lights turned back on. Thorin’s breath was heavy, and his wings returned to their barely there luminescence. Bilbo tried sitting up, but one of Oin’s assistants placed a hand on his chest to keep him from doing so. Thorin lifted the hem of his shirt, and grimaced at the sight of purple welts along his sides.

“Thorin.”

The king looked up, and pulled his shirt back down at the look on Bilbo’s face.

Giving him a weak smile he said, “Would you have the fingers of your assailant as a necklace or his teeth?”

Bilbo blanched at the thought, and Oin just sort of shook his head. Honestly, young lovers with their grand showings of affection, and their finger necklaces. In his day all you had to do was skin a man and give your betrothed an outfit made out of their flesh, but they’ve gotten so intricate and fancy with this new generation.

Bilbo was prescribed bed rest, and to have his bandages changed every day until the wound was healed. Thorin was given a salve to apply to make sure the gash stayed clean, and was told to be mindful of his bandages when bathing. Thorin gently lifted Bilbo from the table, and doing his best not to jostle him, flew them back to their bedroom.

“Who was it?”

Thorin looked down at Bilbo, whose eyes were lidded, and his voice softer than he’d ever heard it before.

“A retired minstrel by the name of Ladir. Currently, he’s residing in the dungeouns, and awaiting punishment.”

“Oh.”

Bilbo didn’t say anything else until they had returned to their quarters. When Thorin laid him on the bed, he started glaring at the ceiling.

“So this is it, huh?”

“What do you mean?”

“Every day I wake up in this room, and I spend most if not all of my day here. The few times where I have interaction with other people is a luxury instead of a regular habit. A cloud of smoke wants to possess my body, and use it so he can turn into a dragon, kill everyone, and laze about all day. Also, to add a cherry on top of the ‘Bilbo, go fuck yourself’ cake, my betrothed just asked me if I either want a necklace of fingers or of teeth.”

“Bilbo.”

“Is this really better than what I was dealing with at Bag End? No pets to come back to, no somewhat regular family phone calls, and I don’t have the freedom to leave my room whenever I want. I can’t get laid nearly as often. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I didn’t have that many flings, but it’s certainly more than what I’m getting now. Apparently instead of somewhat regular intercourse, I get stabbed in the stomach, horribly violent nightmares, and wake up with scars on my body that I don’t remember getting.”

“Bilbo.”

“I kind of wonder where I’d be right now if I never got tossed into that fairy ring. Would I still be regular Bilbo Baggins, living a quiet life, and likely to die alone? Is this all some sort of sick joke, so that someone out there can laugh at me while I writhe and scream in pain, and just want to die.”

Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and his breathing grew shallow as he tried to calm down. He couldn’t believe he thought he could fight something like this. He knew now that it was just the adrenaline after the nightmare a few days ago that fueled his words.

“The rehearsal dinner is tomorrow night.”

“I don’t care about the rehearsal dinner.”

“Dis will have probably figured out what to do about the runes-“

“-Thorin-”

“-and no one can stay silent for very long. Ladir will reveal who he’s conspiring with and-“

“-Thorin, I’m not going to the damned dinner!”

Bilbo heard him say something about Nori, before listening as his footsteps faded away.

He hated everything. Worthless. Why is he so worthless? He couldn’t do anything right. He can’t fight a dragon, and he can’t fend for himself. Useless. Absolutely useless. He could feel his throat tighten up, and more tears slip down his face to stain the pillow. He pressed the butt of his palms against his closed eyes, and let a sob escape his trembling lips. His body was shaking from how much he wanted to just wail, but he only let small gasps of breath out.

He dug his heels into the mattress without pulling his knees up, and clenched his toes to keep from curling up into a ball. He can’t do this. _He can’t do this_.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he sobbed.

 

* * *

 

Thorin Oakenshield didn’t do things in halves. He wasn’t just angry with this turn of events, he was seething with fury. Anyone caught under his glare, cringed and shuffled away as quickly as they could. There was a moment of calm recollection as he met with Dwalin outside of the dungeons, but it passed the closer they got to the culprit’s cell.

The bastard had a smug look on his face, and even with a slashed hand, he gaze on the king didn’t waiver.

“This is your last chance for mercy, Ladir. Reveal to us who you’re working with.”

The fairy let out a laugh that was raspy and sickening to his ears. His head even snapped back loud enough to hear the bones crack. Thorin simply waited as he could hear the table of instruments being rolled towards him. He wouldn’t waste another moment to get the information he wanted.

“Pardon my intrusion upon your liaison with my vessel, your majesty. It is only in my current state that I’m able to speak with you more intimately.”

Thorin’s eyes narrowed as he said through gritted teeth, “Smaug.”

“Indeed. Do not worry. This body is much too filthy to be used for a proper vessel. I’m simply renting it out so to speak. How is he, by the by?”

“That is no business of slugs.”

“You offend me, Thorin, but that is to be expected. He is weakening you know. His mind, his will, his heart, all will be mine much sooner than you believe.”

“Dwalin.”

The larger fairy nodded his head, and threw a knife that struck through Ladir’s larynx. There was a disgusting hacking sound as black chunks of sludge started to leak from his mouth.

“I truly hope you’ve planned well for your wedding, son of Thrain. I’ve no choice, but to be taking you as well.”

With that, a cloud of smoke erupted from Ladir’s body and quickly vanished from sight. The prisoner’s neck and limbs were bent in such grotesque ways, they knew they’d get not a word from his corpse.

“Not givin’ us a single lead is ‘e?”

“I’ve no time for playing riddles in the dark. We can send him away, but only for so long. How is it that he wasn’t destroyed when his body was burned?”

“You think it ‘as somethin’ to do with ‘you know who’s’ vanishin’ act?”

“Berimac would never assist such a foul being willingly, not after all we had gone through.”

“But maybe-“

“Enough, Dwalin. I will agree that the appearance of Bilbo, and the return of Smaug is no mere coincidence, but save the accusations against our long lost burglar out of the equation, if you will.”

“On one condition.”

Thorin raised an eyebrow at this, but made a gesture telling his cousin to continue.

“If any of us manage to figure out the connection, this topic doesn’t stay closed. We look into it, immediately.”

Thorin nodded, and looked back to Ladir’s body once more. In a flash, he imagined Bilbo in such a state, and something cold gripped at his heart. He couldn’t let something like this befall on him. He absolutely refused to lose anyone else to the dragon’s ire.

“Have Balin and Ori look into something called ‘Lionheart’. Tell them to report to me, and no one else if they manage to find anything.”

Dwalin nodded, and gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, before resuming his work. There was a body to incinerate, and Thorin had his betrothed to return back to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologizing as always for the long wait on this chapter. i try to update this twice a week, but sometimes time gets away from me, or i have a hard time pushing through to get each chapter done.
> 
> thank you all so much for sticking with me and reading this! <33
> 
> next chapter should be up within 4-5 days.


	19. Chapter 19

Today was the rehearsal dinner, and in precisely three more days would be their wedding, but Thorin wasn’t very focused on either of those topics. He was more worried about the predicament he, and his betrothed were in.

When Thorin returned to their bedroom, after that failed interrogation, Bilbo’s legs had faded, and it took nearly 4 hours to bring the man back in one piece. Nori had tried warning him of what was happening, but the man blacked out just as he left the room. This wasn’t good. Smaug was getting too close, and the king wasn’t sure what other precautions could be taken. To add insult to injury, the welts left by Smaug on his person hadn’t vanished in the morning. In fact, they had grown to stretch over his abdomen, around his neck, and from the crook of his elbow to his shoulder.

Oin took a blood sample, and promised results by the evening, but his sister would want answers sooner than that. Speaking of which, Dis had barged into their room that morning to take his betrothed away, so that they could get properly dressed. She had been mindful of his injury, but watching the sleep tousled form of his companion be lead away from him had tugged a little at his heart. He’d come to enjoy lying in with the smaller man, until one of them was stubborn enough to prepare for the day.

Currently, Thorin was fully dressed for the rehearsal dinner, and speaking with Balin, Dwalin, Dori, and Nori about the situation as a whole.

“The outer wards are as strong as I can get them, along with other sections of the castle,” said Dori.

“I have the guards heavier in the areas where the runes cannot be strengthened, and they’re being rotated where any of Smaug’s spies can’t take advantage of prolonged placement if they’ve snuck into the ranks.”

“What of you, Nori? Any word of the Tegagidushel?” asked Balin.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

All four fairies gave him an odd look as he stood from his seat, and whipped out a thick folder from one of his inner pockets.

“First, a quick history lesson.”

Dwalin groaned in frustration, but the ex-thief pointedly ignored it.

“We all know one of the first appearances of such a creature like Smaug, was during the time of Durin the Deathless. He went by the name of Sauron, and it took many lives to actually destroy the creature. However, any instructions on how to do so had been lost due to aging or vandalism. There have been many smaller occurrences of such creatures, often being destroyed by the strength of light magic, or simply vanishing before they could properly find a vessel. The few cases where such darkness were able to find their own vessels are rarely documented, as they were weaker, and easier to dispose of using light magic alone.”

“Nori.”

“Yes, you’re majesty?”

“What does any of this have to do with Smaug?”

“I’m getting to that.”

“Well get to it faster,” said Dwalin.

Nori rolled his eyes and continued, “One of the few documented cases of these creatures successfully taking on a vessel was back when humans and the fae world were still in harmony. This darkness went by the name, Azog, and he possessed the body of an orc. He was the cause of the rift that grew between the realm of humans, and the realm of the fae, and it was King Thrain I who defeated this creature. I found it odd that how it was done was so loosely documented. The most I could find was that, he lured Azog into wreath of some kind, and his body along with his essence was purified by it’s magic.”

“It does not say the kind of wreath, whether literal or figurative, but what we know is that the creature must first take a vessel, and then it can be purified then destroyed with light magic.”

“That sounds like a simple solution, if the body Smaug were not trying to take over was that of my betrothed.”

“Aye, and don’t forget that other thing foul beast said while in the dungeons.”

“What did he say?” asked Dori.

“He said that ‘e had no choice, but to be takin’ Thorin too.”

Nori hissed through his teeth in comprehension, and all eyes were on him again.

“What? What does that mean?” asked Thorin.

There was a pause before Nori said, “Azog was not as powerful as Smaug, and Smaug was not nearly as powerful as Sauron, according to the texts. Whereas Azog only needed one body to make his vessel, it is said that Sauron needed nine to manifest. These nine were called the Nazgul or Ring-wraiths, and the Tegagidushel hand-picked them for such a task.”

“I don’t see what you’re getting at. Smaug only used the elf, Chryseius, as a vessel, before he reaped destruction,” said Dori.

“Yes, but elves have much magic that we don’t know about. Orcs have little to no magic to work with, so they’re easy to possess, and easy to strengthen with time, which is what Azog had. When Smaug possessed Chryseius, it was the morning before the wedding. The magic in her body was at its peak bringing her to change into a fairy. It would turn all of her elf magic, into such power that Smaug found knew her to be the perfect vessel. Bilbo is human, and humans have this kind of dormant magic that usually remains untouched for their short lives…actually, now that I think about it,” Nori paused and tapped his bearded chin.

“Gandalf,” Balin said under his breath, his eyes wide.

“Gandalf? What does the old wizard have anything to do wi-“ Dori paused his eyes opening just as wide.

“That’s why it’s rare for a human to turn. That’s why Smaug’s been so determined to possess Bilbo before you are married. On that day the magic will be at its peak to change Bilbo into a fairy, and the dormant magic in him will awaken to help with the progress.”

“Will someone please explain what any of this has to do with Gandalf,” said Thorin growing irritated.

Balin gave him a weak smile and said, “Gandalf was once a human like Bilbo, and his power is the result of the dormant magic within him awakening. When the magic in humans is no longer dormant, they become witches or wizards. The day before your wedding, Bilbo will have this power along with the magic of fairies as he is in the final transitioning phase.”

Nori chimed in, “It’s also why he’s marked you, Thorin. The magic in Bilbo is still dormant, so he doesn’t have enough to power to bond with the vessel without destroying him. He has to use your magic as well, in order for the possession to be complete, and his body sustained. After that, well, it will probably become even more difficult to destroy him. Sauron was given the Nazgul, who were 9 wizards, to achieve his physical form. If Smaug possesses Bilbo, that’s one wizard, and the world barely kept together fighting Sauron.”

“This is a good thing though,” said Balin.

All eyes turned to him, and he spoke, “The day before your wedding, Bilbo will have the power of a wizard. If we can keep Smaug at bay until then, maybe we can use this to our advantage.”

“What are you suggesting?” asked Dori.

“He’s suggesting we use Bilbo to destroy Smaug. That, however, is impossible. If what Nori says is true, and I trust his judgement as much as all of yours, Smaug must first take a vessel before he is destroyed. Smaug has chosen, Bilbo. We know nothing of this wreath of light magic used to destroy Azog, other than what we’ve been told, and Bilbo can barely fly, no less use such powerful magic enough to destroy Smaug’s bodiless form,” said Thorin.

“Well, it’s a very good thing that I sent word to Gandalf of the ceremony, and he should be here on the morrow,” said Balin.

“You did what?” asked Thorin.

“He’s a good friend of ours, and was a big help when we reclaimed Erebor. There was no reason, not to send him an invite. It’s terrible that we have to ask him of this, during something that should be a happy occasion, but if there’s anything that can be done, I’m sure he is willing to help.”

“Now, what will we tell Bilbo?” asked Dori.

“I will tell him that-“ Thorin was interrupted at a hurried knocking on the door.

Before they could all stand up, a guard pushed the doors open, his breathing heavy, and his speech hurried.

“Yer majesty! The ballroom is being ransacked!”

Everyone in the room, quickly grabbed weapons from the walls, and hurried to the ballroom. The closer they got, the louder the commotion inside. There other fairies, running or flying past them in small and large groups. Some were bleeding, and others had larger wounds unaccounted for. The doors to the room shut loudly, just as they turned the corner, and it sounded like hundreds of hands were banging against the wood.

“Dwalin!”

“On it!”

Swirls of thick green vines wrapped around his arms as he lifted his hammer, and just before the blade of it made contact with the wood, the doors flew open again, smacking him down the hall. Balin gave his brother a weak look, before going with Thorin and the others to fly inside the ballroom.

Dis was bludgeoning a tall fairy with one of the helmets that adorned the walls. Fili and Kili were back to back swinging their swords with a close precision, against a few guards. Gloin was fighting with Bifur against a hooded man, while Bofur and Bombur were being backed into a corner.

Where was Bilbo?

The attackers all had wisps of black smoke coming from their mouths, and on the back wall there was something written in blood, but Thorin paid it no mind.

_Where was Bilbo?_

Nori flew over to Thorin’s nephews, cutting down the assailants, and black sludge emerged from their mouths before they fell to the tile. Dwalin had come out of his daze to fly over and help Dis.

**_Where was Bilbo?_ **

Dori helped Bifur and Gloin, who all went over to aide Bofur and Bombur.

**_ Where was Bilbo? _ **

 

* * *

 

Bilbo hadn’t wanted to be woken up the next morning, by his future sister-in-law, but it couldn’t be helped. Dis was insistent, and breakfast had been provided, so he went along with her goading. However, he felt that his outfit was a little much for a rehearsal dinner.

“I didn’t think we’d have to get prepared for the rehearsal dinner in my wedding attire.”

“What? Bilbo, this isn’t wedding attire, it’s rehearsal dinner attire. Your wedding dress will be much more extravagant, and takes a lot more time to prepare you properly for each part of the ceremony,” she said placing the last flower vase on one of the many tables in the ballroom.

“There’s more than one part of the ceremony?”

“Of course. That’s partially why I dragged you here so early. I need to explain to you what you have to do for the wedding.”

“And we’re here to help,” said Fili.

“Also to taste test,” said Kili.

“Have to be sure that everything-“

“-is up to par with mum’s standards,” continued Kili.

“And Uncle Thorin’s seeing as how-“

“-Dwalin is in a meeting, and cannot be-”

“-brought here until it’s over,” finished Fili.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and asked, “So what are all the parts of the ceremony?”

“I’ll get to that in a moment, but first there’s something I need to ask you,” she turned around to lean on the table.

“O-okay.”

“Bilbo, what were those purple marks on Thorin this morning?”

Fili and Kili’s eyes widened before smug grins were plastered onto their faces.

“Isn’t that private,mum?” asked Kili.

“After all-“ started Fili.

“-what happens in the bedroom-“

“-stays in the bedroom.”

“Uncle Bilbo doesn’t seem like the kind to kiss and tell, right uncle?” finished Kili.

However, instead of a red blush on the smaller man’s cheeks, Bilbo’s eyes became downcast, and he fiddled with one of the ribbons on his robe. Fili quickly grew somber, and Kili had his eyes furrowed in confusion. The marks were from a night of debauchery, weren’t they?

“I’m not sure. You know about what happened yesterday, with the stabbing, but when they were cleaning and closing the wound, they put me to sleep. When I woke up I saw the markings, and I don’t know what happened, but I think they were from Smaug.”

“What?” asked Kili.

“What do you mean from Smaug? How do you even know about Smaug? Amad, what’s going on?” asked Fili.

“Nothing you need to worry about.”

“Nothing we need to worry about? We fought against hell and high water just like everyone else, and this is something we don’t need to worry about,” said Fili.

“Why did uncle lie to us, and tell us it was-“

“Hello? Is it all right to come in?” interrupted Bofur.

“We’ll talk later,” said Dis as she walked by them.

“Yes, you may bring them in. I hope we haven’t kept you waiting for long?”

Bofur’s smile widened, as he opened the door for a few groups of faries holding instruments inside.

“Nonsense, your highness. We’re the ones that probably took too long. Bombur said the food should be done in another hour. Is there anything you need me to send for?”

Dis adjusted her bodice a little as she said, “Well, a few more guards is always welcome, but other than that, have the guests come in after all the tables set with food.”

Bofur nodded. He raised his hand in a wave, and Bilbo returned the gesture with a small smile of his own. Fili was standing next to him with his arms crossed, glaring at the ground, while Kili had the same expression only his focus was fiddling with a napkin on the table. He raised an eyebrow at Dis, but she shook her head, and gave him a light pat on his arm. Whatever was going on, the toymaker would definitely find out later.

When Dis returned to the trio, Fili and Kili both gave her questioning looks, but she ignored them. Now wasn’t the time to appease her sons. She would speak to them later, in private. Instead she gave a weak smile to Bilbo and began explaining the ceremony.

“There’s the giving away of the bride, the flower crowning, the burning of old ties, the ring exchange, the wine drinking, the blood rune ritual, the binding of wills, the spoken vows, the hair braiding, and finally the leap of faith.”

“All that for a wedding ceremony?”

“Well yes, but after that is the reception which is what we’re having a rehearsal dinner for. This part goes as such: first the seating of the guests, the seating of the royal court, the seating of the royal family, the crowning ceremony, the seating of the new couple, a toast made by the king, the first dance of the new couple, a toast made by the bride, that’s you, the breaking of first bread before the meal, after that the party begins, and when the party comes to a close, the new couple shares another dance before leaving the reception to consummate their marriage to a witness.”

“Well that sounds- wait. What do you mean consummate the marriage to a witness? Thorin and I have to, do, _that_ , in front of someone?”

Dis laughed and said, “Not just someone, Bilbo. I forget that there are still small bits of our language that don’t translate well. By a witness, I mean a witnessing. There will be at least ten other people to watch you consummate your marriage. It’s a precaution, you see. There have been marriages in the past that would only have one person to watch, and that person would be bewitched to think they saw the consummation, and marriages of convenience occurred. With 10 people, it’s very unlikely for such a thing to happen.”

“I can’t do that! Something like that is…private,” he said his face now a dark shade of red.

“I’m sorry, Bilbo, but it’s required. If it makes you feel any better, the bed is curtained, so they can only make out the silhouette of you both.”

“No, it doesn’t make me feel any better.”

Light music filled the room, and soon the smell of food wafted through the air. All right, he could talk about this with Thorin later. There was no way he was going to be having sex in front of an audience on his wedding night. It just wasn’t right.

“For the rehearsal dinner we’ll be going over the seating of the guests, the seating of the royal court, and family, the seating of the new couple, and the breaking of the bread. The other parts will be taught to you after the rehearsal dinner by Balin.”

Bilbo nodded, and all of them stood to the side as plates of food were set on the tables. Kili snuck a few pieces of chicken from some of the plates as they went by, and Fili swiped a bowl of potatos from one of the trays. Bilbo shook his head at their antics, but gave Dis a surprised look as he saw a bowl of grapes in her hands. The apples really don’t fall far from the tree.

After all the tables were set, all different types of fairies came into the room. Bilbo had never seen so many different styles and kinds of wings, and all of them were wearing such detailed clothing. There was someone, much taller than the rest, adorned in grey and wingless, who approached them as fairies began filling the seats.

“Gandalf!” said Kili.

The boys rushed toward the man, and engulfed his waist in a hug. The older man chuckled, and ruffled their hair before they let go.

“It’s good to see you both as well. You’ve grown over the years.”

“I’ve gotten taller,” said Kili.

“And dumber. How’ve you been, Gandalf?” asked Fili.

“Doing well, I hear that your uncle has finally decided to settle down, and Balin sent me an invite to attend the ceremony. I hope I’m still welcome,” he said turning his eye to Dis.

“Of course you are, Gandalf,” she said with a kind smile.

“And this looks like the bride to be,” he said approaching the pair.

Kili and Fili went off to sneak some more food before everyone was seated. Bilbo watched them go before taking in the odd man’s appearance. He was very old, his beard almost reaching down to his stomach, and he was adorned in grey from his shoes to the tall hat that sat on his head. He seemed familiar. There was a sharp pain in the back of his head, but it left as quickly as it had come.

“Um, yes, I’m Bilbo Baggins. It’s nice to meet you,” he said holding out his hand.

“Bilbo Baggins, a fine name. Though you look as though something ails you,” he said ignoring the outstretched hand.

‘That is the understatement of the century,’ Bilbo thought putting his hand down. Instead he said, “Unfortunately, there are many things ailing me at the moment, and I’m not sure how to deal with any of it.”

“Balin has told me how you and Thorin met were under odd circumstances. Do you still find yourself tied to your old life?”

Bilbo opened his mouth to reply, but something stopped the words from coming out. The question had a deeper meaning behind it, and he wasn’t sure what it was. He didn’t miss Bag End, and who knows how old his relatives had become, in his absence, since he last saw them. No, Gandalf seemed to be asking him about something else entirely.

“Well, I wouldn’t think so, but I could be wrong,” he said.

Gandalf smiled and nodded as if it were the correct answer.

That’s about when the screaming started.

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Bilbo?” he asked hurriedly looking around the room.

A group of healers from Oin’s ward had come inside the ballroom to heal any wounded, and several groups of guards had been sent out to retrieve anyone in need of medical treatment. Even though his heart was beating erratically, Thorin’s blood ran cold the longer he couldn’t find the smaller man. Dis was tending to her sons, and Bofur had a deep gash in his leg that needed to be treated.

Clenching the sword in his hand, he turned and saw Gandalf off in the far corner leading Bilbo out from behind one of the statues. He didn’t care how the wizard had gotten here so fast, all he needed to do was confirm that Bilbo was all right.

Gandalf nodded in his direction, and Bilbo followed the line of sight before he was pulled into the king’s embrace. Breathing in deeply, he marginally relaxed against the touch, and the familiar scent that was Thorin. He felt Thorin press a kiss against his hair, and closed his eyes when Thorin asked, “What happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I really tried to make this at least 4k words but only got to about 3500 before I wanted to end the chapter. This was also going to be 2 chapters, but I decided, that as we get closer and closer to the end, the chapters will likely grow length so I can cover all my tracks.
> 
> We're still not near the end of this story, but we are close! I predict perhaps another 5-10 chapters before I'm done. I could be horribly wrong, b/c I can see it being more than that, but who knows!
> 
> thank you all for sticking with me, and the next chapter should be up within the next 4-5 days if I'm not too busy with finals.
> 
> ALSO there was a typo in the chapter with Bilbo talking to Balin that I fixed. Just a small one though.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is 1k to short for me to be proud of, but yeah, ill have an update later this week now that im out of school for the summer!

Apparently “What happened” was a very common question recently in the kingdom of Erebor. Bilbo could only piece together what happened after he was hidden away, and the damage to the ballroom was fairly extensive. Thorin was sure to keep him as close as possible while he spoke to Gandalf, so he couldn’t really see the full extent of the damage, but from Dis’s small outcries, he figured it was very bad.

“Why didn’t you send word of Smaug’s return?”

“It was a recent development, and the kingdom has been too preoccupied in trying to strengthen our defenses to snuff him out. However, we’ve been deterred in a sense.”

Gandalf nodded and asked, “Please explain.”

“The negotiations with the elves have been going sour, and there has been two assassination attempts. During the first we believe that Smaug cursed Bilbo somehow, because the increased magic of the wards in the rooms that he frequents causes him to become ill and sometimes to have seizures. The tegagidushel is in league with the beast, according to Nori, and the only lead we had on the group was killed in his cell. Overall, things have been hectic.”

“Well, you can happily mark this as the third assassination attempt. I’d like to say they quit after 3, but we all know how false that is.”

“Gandalf.”

Both men turned to look at Bilbo who flinched at the gesture, but pressed on saying, “What should we do?”

“Very simple my boy, you’re going to slay the beast.”

There was a lull in conversation as what was said was being processed by the current company. After that there was arguing, then yelling, and then accusations. The louder the conversation, the more people became a part of it flinging insults and threatening livelihoods until Bilbo spoke up again.

“Stop!”

Apparently everyone was nearly pulling out their weapons again so he glad he spoke up before things got bloody.

“I’ll do it.”

“Uncle Bilbo no! you-“

He interrupted the brothers and continued, “Smaug is trying to use me to destroy Erebor, and we all know that he isn’t afraid of shedding blood to do it. I-…I’m tired of being scared, and hiding, and I don’t want anyone else to get hurt, so if Gandalf says I can do it, then I’ll do what I can to make it so.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Thorin, I-“

“-no, Bilbo. I forbid this. We will find another way.”

“Another way? Another way? Thorin, you told me you would do everything you could, and you have. This is another way. What other way is there?”

“I’ll find it.”

“Why are you so against this?”

“Bilbo.”

“No, don’t Bilbo me, Thorin! It’s my life, and I can do whatever I want with it,” Bilbo said marching right up to him.

“Even it means throwing it away.”

“Then it’s my decision to make!”

Thorin looked away as he shouted, “Then it is the decision of a fool! You don’t know what you’re up against, and I forbid you from-”

“-Forbid me? You think you can just slam your ‘kingly hammer’ down and everyone do as you say? Well this time, you’re not getting what you want, oh king of the mountain. I-“ said prodding his chest.

“-Why are you fighting me on this?”

“Why are _you_ fighting _me_!”

“Because I can’t…”

“Because you can’t what?”

Thorin clenched his jaw and Bilbo wanted to smack him before he pushed, “Because you can’t what, Thorin?

“In order for Smaug to be slain he must first take a vessel, and be placed in a wreath of light magic. He has to take a physical form first, and he’s chosen you to play that role. I can’t lose you, Bilbo.”

Bilbo looked close and saw that Thorin’s eyes were shining with unshed tears. He had lost so much in such a short span of time. Of course he would be upset by this. What a silly man. He reached up to place a hand on his cheek and gave him a small smile.

“Thorin, you wouldn’t be losing anything.”

Thorin’s mouth opened slightly and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. There was an uproar of voices behind him, and Bilbo looked at the group to see the hurt looks on their faces.

Dis spoke the loudest saying, “How dare you think so little of yourself, Bilbo Baggins.”

There were tears threatening to fall from her eyes, and Bilbo inwardly flinched. He hadn’t meant to hurt anyone’s feelings, but…

“I’ve been here for about a month, and I can’t say that any of us really know each other. Before I even came here, my lifespan would be a blink in time for all of you. I- I was just a supervisor at the grocery store working nearly all day only to come home to water my plants, and go on with my same routine as I always have. There are probably a hundred or so in the world just like me.”

“You’re wrong, Uncle Bilbo,” said Fili.

Bilbo shook his head, and turned back to look at Thorin. Although his face was shadowed, he spoke something in their odd language. A few people of the group looked as though they were going to protest, but nodded and slowly went about putting the place back in order, or leaving. Bilbo wasn’t sure what else he could say. It’s not like he wasn’t right. He felt Thorin press a kiss against his forehead, and watched him nod at Gandalf before his sister and her sons followed him out of the dining room.

“I didn’t say anything but the truth,” he mumbled after Thorin had left.

A hand pressed against his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

“If you believe it is the truth, then it must be so.”

The smaller man wasn’t sure how to reply to that, but felt a little tug against his heart.

‘Now isn’t the time to feel sorry for people,’ he thought.

He just didn’t want anyone else to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still sorry for this being so short, but unfortunately i accidentally spoiled myself by thinking of an ending, so im gonna have to force myself to write the rest down b/c you all deserve an ending


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was almost 3k, but its really choppy b/c ive been picking it up and putting it down trying to finish it, bluh bluh bluh

Gandalf had stopped Balin before he exited, and the trio quickly moved to the throne room. Balin made sure that all the patrons were cleared out of the room, and that the guards that were stationed, doubled their forces on the doors. Bilbo watched as Gandalf began writing something on the floors with the edge of his staff. The symbols looked similar to the ones he had seen on most of the walls in the kingdom. The others he assumed were hidden behind vases, tapestries, portraits, and the like.

“Gandalf, what are we doing?”

Balin had come over and with a small piece of chalk began adjusting some of Gandalf’s symbols, and adding others below them. The runes were slowly forming an arch, which he assumed would become a circle when they were done.

“A wreath of light, which we are assuming to be light magic, is very complicated to construct in dwarven culture. It involves a set of three rings that interlock with smaller runes to connect the magic into a, well, a wreath,” said Balin.

“I thought you would be teaching me how to destroy Smaug.”

“Well, tomorrow is when you’re magic will be at its peak, and Smaug will be doing everything he can to take over your body today, so we must destroy him today,” said Gandalf.

“Wouldn’t it make more sense to destroy him tomorrow?”

“Nonsense, he won’t be trying for you tomorrow.”

“What do you mean?”

“If what Balin says is true, since your magic will be too strong before the wedding, he’ll be after Thorin tomorrow, and you after the wedding.”

“What! Why Thorin? He’s been after me this whole time, why change his sights on Thorin?”

Gandalf had finished the first ring, and checking to see if Balin was finishing his adjustments, he began on the second ring as he said, “Smaug is trying to increase his power. The first time he appeared he used the magic of an elf, and he was defeated. This time he is attempting to use the power of a fairy and a wizard, so that he can become unstoppable. It really won’t make him unstoppable, but he will be many times more difficult to kill.”

“I don’t understand. I’m not a wizard.”

“Ah, but tomorrow you will be.”

“You’ve lost me again.”

“In all humans lie a dormant magic, and when it is awoken, they become a wizard. I am one of those lucky enough to have had it happen to me, and I’ve been here for many millennia since. Tomorrow, this same magic will awaken in you to finish your transition from human to fairy. Such wild magic cannot be controlled by Smaug in his weakened state.”

Bilbo watched as they finished the second ring, and began the third, only this time interlocking all of the large runes with smaller runes, creating a weaving pattern that looked like a fully bloomed carnation.

“So after we lure Smaug out, what do I have to do?”

“You shall lure him into this circle, and Balin and I will activate the light magic within. During this time, he may or may not possess your body. If he does, you must fight him off from gaining control, or your body will be destroyed along with him.”

“That’s it. That’s your grand plan.”

Balin shrugged as he said, “Well, we’re hoping the shock will awaken your magic early, but it’s a 50/50 possibility of that happening, as it depends on you.”

“On me? What could I even do to turn on something like that if you say it’s so powerful,” he spoke crossing his arms.

“First step is confidence, next step stubbornness, and after that well…” Balin did a sort of shrugging gesture with his hands, and went back to finishing up the third circle.

“Okay, one more question,” he said rubbing his face.

“Are you sure it’s just one, because you seem to be full of them,” said Gandalf.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and asked, “I’m pretty sure Smaug will know what that is when he sees it. Are we going to hide it under a rug or something?”

They had finished the wreath and its interlocking symbols when he asked. Balin stood aside, and Gandalf went to the center, raising his staff, and dropping the end down the middle of the innermost circle. An orb of light went out, making the symbols shine, before they grew dull again. When Gandalf stepped on them, they didn’t smear or smudge, and Bilbo looked from the circle back to the wizard with awe.

“Very likely, or something.”

 

When they went to the royal hall, after covering the wreath with a rug, Bilbo knew something was up. He felt even more skeptical when they stopped in front of Dis's door. Bilbo peaked from behind Gandalf's robes as they spoke of their plan to her. When he looked fully, Dis had her arms crossed over her chest, and was glaring at the older men in her doorway. She couldn’t believe they had the audacity to even ask her of this. She could hear Kili groaning from the ache in one of his wounds, and Fili stood behind her with a pinched look on his face.

“You’re telling me that after that hideous fiasco of a rehearsal dinner, you want to throw a party in the throne room. Firstly, no one will attend with a good quarter of them in the infirmary. Secondly, you can’t expect me to be able to plan such a large scale event in a matter of a few hours.”

“I’m sure that Dis, daughter of Thrain, is much more skilled and-“

She held her hand up to stop him as she said, “Flattery will get you nowhere, Gandalf. My sons are injured, my brother is acting like a child, and his companions are moping. Not only that, but his bride,” she paused to turn her gaze to Bilbo.

He turned away before they could make eye contact.

“His bride is a case all his own.”

“Dis, please. We need your help,” said Bilbo.

“I won’t help you die, Bilbo.”

“I told you I’m not anything special. I don’t understand why you’re all making some big deal out of this.”

“Why can’t you see that you’re so much more than that? Why do you refuse to believe that you may be worth something.”

Bilbo rubbed a hand over his face and said, “I’m not refusing to believe anything.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not because there’s nothing to believe. Will you help us, or not?”

“I’m not going to help you die.”

“Then don’t! Help me save your kingdom, and your people. I don’t want any more people to die, and if I can keep that from happening by doing this, then dammit Dis, I’ll find a way to do it with or without your help.”

Her eyes shined with tears, as she said, “I’m not going to help you die, Bilbo.”

Bilbo opened his mouth to speak, but she held up her hand to say, “Instead, I’m going to do everything I can to make sure you live.”

Gandalf smiled at the confused look on Bilbo’s face and asked, “So you will help us?”

“I will.”

 

* * *

 

Bilbo was surprised to see the throne room slowly fill with fairies. Thorin arrived a bit later, and Bilbo looked away a moment after their eyes met. Had he really put that look on his face? The look of a man who’s been defeated. His mouth felt dry, and his hands grew cold. A larger hand was placed on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Gandalf smiling at him.

“You should probably speak to him before everything gets started.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

He wasn’t lying either. For all the times in his life where he felt small, he couldn’t recall feeling this small and helpless before.

Gandalf simply nodded and let him be, likely going off to find Balin.

“Excuse me, are you Master Baggins?” asked a timid voice from his side.

Bilbo turned and was met with a rather tall fairy. His shoulders were broad, but his torso fairly narrow, and he held his auburn hair in a clipped side ponytail. His wings were copper, and curled at the ends, a block pattern adorned them along the edges.

“Yes, I am, and you are?”

“Me? Well, I’m no one important, unlike you, Master Baggins. I’m just a simple guard. My name is Hadur.”

“Hadur? Well, it’s very nice to meet you.”

The two began chatting and Bilbo did take note when he was being led to the other end of the room, far from Thorin. He made sure to slightly change their course so that he was still close to the wreath of runes hidden under a large rug. It was odd how he wasn’t affected by its magic like the runes in the walls, but maybe that was because it was wizard magic, and not that of the fairies. Hadur managed to let it slip that during his free time he enjoyed gardening, and Bilbo was very interested in hearing the different techniques unique to the soil and certain flora.

“You’re very intriguing, Master Baggins.”

“Oh, just Bilbo, please, and you’re also very engaging, Hadur.”

“Not nearly as engaging as my cousin was, I believe.”

“You’re cousin?”

“Oh yes, Master Baggins. You remember him right? Then again, perhaps not as he died in jail recently for failing the will of our master.”

Bilbo’s blood ran cold, and a hand was placed over his mouth before he could speak.

“You would do well to follow me, Master Baggins. My master awaits in a room just beyond here, and I’m sure he wouldn’t want those nasty light runes getting in his way,” he whispered.

Bilbo opened his mouth and bit his hand hard enough to draw blood. Hadur didn’t cry out, but he did let him go so that he could turn and run. Hadur managed to grab one of the edges of his wings, pulling hard, causing him to cry out therefore gaining the attention of several party goers. Someone yelled his name, and all the lights in the room went out.

“Evacuate the throne room!” yelled Balin.

Bilbo saw the light under the rug shine through the fabric, and looked around catching Kili’s eyes before Hadur began dragging him back. The younger of the brothers snarled, and flew over, just barely tackling the guard into the ground. Bilbo managed to get free, and could feel clawed hands grasping at his ankles as he reached the edge of the wreath.

“Bilbo!”

That was Thorin. That was definitely Thorin.

He felt something pinch his back and looked down seeing the tip of a claw pierce through his chest. He could hear someone screaming very far away. Black sludge spilled from his lips, as his vision blurred around the edges. Someone was whispering to him, and he could hear the screaming grow fainter. It wasn’t a pinch this time as another claw stabbed through him joining the first.

The wreath of light was still there, the runes slightly dimming, and Bilbo heard more the felt the claws retreating. Something slimy dribbled from his shoulders down to his waist, and he quickly found himself gasping against the cold tile floor. Long black tendrils slipped into his ears, and he reached out to the edge of the wreath trying to make some kind of contact.

“Ah, ah, ah. I thought you’d know better than that, Bilbo. We could’ve made this so easy. I would’ve given you the world, but now look at what you’ve made me do. Perhaps your king will be more submissive after you’re gone.”

Bilbo’s eyes widened at that.

“No,” he growled between gritted teeth.

He spit out the black sludge filling his mouth, and dug his nails into the creased between the tile. Using what little energy he had left he managed to pull himself just a little closer. Just enough to touch one of the runes.

The whole circle went up in a column of light, and he felt himself being pulled inside.

When he opened his eyes, he could see a reflection of himself.

The clothes were very different in the reflection, but he could recognize the smile lines, and the tired eyes anywhere.

“Berimac Brandywood, at your service,” he said with a bow.

“Um, Bilbo Baggins, at yours.”

“Bilbo, huh? The name’s all right I suppose. Bet you’re wondering how you got here.”

“I’m sure you would too.”

“After all I’ve been through, it’s very hard to surprise me,” he said tugging at his suspenders.

Bilbo only nodded, and waited for the other man to continue.

“I came here a while back. I was sent inside to find the arkenstone for Thorin, and I found it, but I also knew what influence it had on the Durin line, so I had it destroyed. In exchange, Smaug wanted to use my body to strengthen his power. Hobbits are simple creatures, and our magic is very easy to manipulate, so it would’ve been icing on the cake for him. However, I didn’t want to do that, and taking a page from the book of fairies, I tricked him. I gave my life, to weaken his body, and take his dragon fire. I’m sure you can figure out what happened after that. Now, I’m here for a different reason.”

Bilbo nodded again.

“They say a person never really dies. Instead their soul is put into a new body, and you happen to be my reincarnation. Our lives kind of followed the same course, boring and debilitating until a certain fairy stomped into our lives.”

He felt his cheeks warm a little, and nodded once more. He didn’t know why he was at such a loss for words, but it was likely due to the blood his body would be losing at that point.

“I’d like to not repeat the same ending, if you will, so could you do me a favor?”

“Of course.”

“Say you want to live.”

“I-,” he bit his lip in pause.

Berimac waited, his hands on his hips, and stared him down.

“I- I want to live.”

“Come now Bilbo, like you mean it.”

“I want to live.”

“That’s the best you’ve got.”

“I want to live!”

“Good man.”

The ground tilted backwards, and Bilbo fell. The familiar feel of wind rushing around him, brought him back to the castle walls.

“Think of something that makes me happy,” he thought as he looked around at the darkness surrounding him.

He found himself standing in a room full of jewels and treasures, which scaled from wall to wall. Resting atop the piles of gold was a dragon. Its scales were redder than blood, and his eyes a bright yellow.

“There you are, thief in the shadows,” said Smaug standing on his hind legs.

“Thief?”

“Yes, Bilbo. Do you see now? All this will be ours, and all you have to do is stop.fighting.me.”

Something hot ran from his chest to the tips of his fingers. Looking down he saw flames licking at his arms, but surprisingly it didn’t burn. Smaug looked down at the man in shock, and his eyes flashed in fury.

“My fire? _You took **my fire**_!”

Bilbo looked back up at Smaug, before taking a deep breath in through his mouth, and breathing slowly out slowly through his nostrils.

“You made me think worse of myself than I already did. You lied to me, threatened my friends, my family, and thought you could manipulate me into allowing you to do it all over again to Thorin. You’ve killed enough people, caused enough destruction, and I’m putting an end to all of it.”

Smaug reared his head back, and lunged towards him with jaws wide open.

Bilbo raised his arms up in defense, and light engulfed both figures.

 

* * *

 

When he managed to open his eyes, he saw immediately recognized the ceiling of Oin’s office.

“He’s awake!” he heard Ori shout.

Wincing at the sounds of hurried conversation that filled the room, he tried lifting his hand, only finding it trapped under a larger one. Looking to his side, he made eye contact with dark sapphire eyes. When they crinkled at the edges, Bilbo knew Thorin was smiling at him.

“Are you okay?” Thorin asked in a raspy voice.

“Why- Why is your voice so raspy?”

“He’s been screaming at everyone for the past 4 days,” said Dwalin from the other side of his bed.

Nori nudged him a little too hard, making him grunt, and gave Bilbo a small smile.

“4 days! The wedding?”

“It’s been postponed, until the bride is fully healed,” said Ori as he drapped himself over Bilbo’s legs.

“Fili? Kili? I know he tackled Hadur, but I don’t know what happened after that.”

“Kili is fine. He’s got a nasty scar on his chest, but he thinks it makes him more appealing than his brother,” said Thorin.

Bilbo felt Thorin squeeze his hand, and returned the gesture giving him a smile of his own.

“I hope you don’t mind waiting a little longer for the wedding then.”

Thorin stood on slightly shakey legs, and leaned forward to give Bilbo a very clumsy kiss. Their noses bumped, and their teeth clacked against each other until Thorin tilted his head just enough to make it less awkward. Bilbo heard Ori sigh contently from his end of the bed, and couldn’t help sighing into the kiss himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no this is not the last chapter! i still have quite a bit to do, like the wedding, and Bilbo's cool new fire powers, yeah look forward to that now that smaug is out of the picture


	22. Chapter 22

Bilbo gripped the sheets, and pressed his cheek against the mattress as he felt Thorin push past the loosened ring of muscle, just grazing by his prostate. He exhaled slowly until Thorin was fully sheathed. A hairy chest pressed against his back, and soft lips pressed against his shoulder, leaving a trail from there to the back of his neck.

“All right?”

Bilbo nodded and pushed back against him saying, “Move.”

Thorin pulled out just enough to leave the tip in before pushing back in achingly slow. Once Thorin deemed him relaxed enough, he set a lazy pace shallowly thrusting in and out, grazing just along his prostate. Bilbo whined at the steady pace that was set, but did enjoy the steady build-up in his cock. However, his cock quickly grew flaccid for the second time that evening, as he heard chairs scraping back, and footsteps leaving the room. Thorin didn’t stop the slow glide of his cock until he heard the last footfalls of the councilmen and the door click shut.

They stayed like that, their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat and Thorin pressed fully against Bilbo’s back. The wings that were shaped like a dragon fly, and had the reflective shine of opal, were rolled against his back so they weren’t irritated with the contact. Bilbo managed to convince the “audience” to a curtained consummation, and he wasn’t sure if he was feeling up to anymore consummating at the moment.

“We won’t have any more viewers for our future endeavors, will we?”

Thorin chuckled against the back of his neck, the breath of it tickling the small curls that laid there.

“We shall not, ghivashel.”

“Good, I don’t think I have much of a voyeuristic kink anyway.”

“Shall we finish this night on a good note?”

Bilbo shivered as the hot breath hit the shell of his ear, and felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

“That’s rather _cocky_ of you to ask, Thorin.”

The king groaned and drove his hips forward in retaliation making the smaller man cry out.

“No. More. Puns,” he emphasized presses kisses into wet skin, leaving goosebumps.

“Are you going to _pun_ ish me if I continue?”

Thorin could hear the laughter in the tone and leaned forward to capture those plump lips in a slightly awkward kiss.

It was rare to get his new husband out of sour moods, but he would do everything he could to keep the laughter in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I promised more, but at this point I've been forcing myself to write this story, and when I force myself to write something especially when I don't know where I'm going with it, it usually ends up becoming mediocre at best.  
> It's kind of funny. Originally this was just going to be a way for me to practice writing smut, and there was going to be sex every chapter, but I ended up messing that up w/ all that plot and junk. UGH
> 
> The next two stories that I'm currently writing, and will not post until I hit 10k words for each of them is my Incubus AU which WILL BE NOTHING BUT SMUT, and my Prostitute AU
> 
> in fact, have a preview of the latter Au below:  
> The only thing that caught his ear was the mention of treasure. 1/14th of the share that lied within Erebor’s walls. He knew he shouldn’t care for such things. Hobbits were simple folk, who enjoyed the pleasures in life, but Bilbo knew if he could get even just one chest of gold from such a horde he’d never have to go back to the inn.
> 
> Never again would he deal with the aches and pains. No more stained clothing, and sore throats, or bruises that he’d have to hide with scarves and long sleeves shirts in the middle of summer. No more leery gazes, and filthy touches of men and raiders that he would spend hours trying to scrub away. Not another dawn where he came home, and felt so cold and empty lying in bed.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with me this whole time! You've been so dedicated, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to mess around with Bilbo's new fire powers and junk. If I have the writing bug later, I'll definitely write a oneshot of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I take requests at http://askanerdwhocosplays.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If I end up writing your request it will be posted on my AO3 account and not my tumblr.
> 
> Un-beta'd.


End file.
